Esprits mélangés
by 3aniwa blue
Summary: Allelujah ne s'imaginait pas qu'après toutes ses batailles, il aurait encore à se battre... Mais Hallelujah ne veut pas rester mort, ainsi que silencieux...! Alors que Marie a sa propre personnalité à gérer, d'anciens ennemis reviennent à l'assaut, les obligeant à retourner au devant du danger! Mais plus qu'ils se connaissent, et plus ils appréhendent les démons de l'autre...
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Un sentiment inconnu envahit mon cœur pour la première fois…

Même s'ils avaient sauvés le monde de Ribbon, la Celestial Being était encore considéré comme des terroristes. Des héros, oui, mais des terroristes. Et ils devraient attendre un instant dans l'espace, évitant les patrouilles de l'armée Terrienne, alors que les choses se tranquillisaient sur la Terre, la politique reprenant les rênes, les gens sachant peu à peu ce qui s'était vraiment passé, les sacrifices qu'ils avaient vécus, les peuples ayant vécu les horreurs de ces guerres…

Mais cela était bien loin, selon Allelujah… Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Marie lui était revenu, ayant essuyé la soif de guerre et de violence de Soma, s'étant éclipsé pour laissé Marie libre, heureuse et en paix…

« Argh…! Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes barbant…! »

Allelujah grimaça, perplexe. Soma s'était peut-être éclipsé du bord de Marie… Mais de son côté, Hallelujah était en grande forme, trouvant l'énergie de commenté plusieurs de ses idées, pensées, actions, et même ses silences…! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, non de non, pour attirer toute cette colère sur lui…?!

« Oh, presque rien…! Monsieur me laisse tomber durant 2 ans complet, et quand j'arrive par revenir, tu as quelque d'autre dans le collimateur! Mais ça, ce n'est pas grave…! » commenta Hallelujah, Allelujah crispant ses poings sur ses manettes, avant de pousser les moteurs, partant en vrille, un peu plus loin que la zone à l'exploration.

-C'est seulement pour ça que tu es sûr mon dos?! Parce que tu espérais que personne ne s'intéresse à moi?! s'énerva-t-il, Felt ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

-Euh… Allelujah…? fit-elle, la capitaine, finissant un verre, sourcilla en entendant la réponse hésitante de l'opératrice.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Felt? Des problèmes avec notre scout? demanda-t-elle, se penchant sur son siège, le regard légèrement embué.

-Euh…, fit-elle, avant de voir Marie passé dans le couloir, s'arrêtant en voyant les deux femmes sur le pont du vaisseau la dévisager.

-… Est-ce que je peux vous aider…? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

-Euh, non, non…! Tout va…! fit Felt, essayant d'avoir un sourire sincère, mais la voix criante d'Allelujah revenant dans les hauts-parleurs.

-Si c'est un combat que tu veux, tu vas l'avoir! Tu ne vas donc jamais me laisser seul?!

À cela, une voix plus criarde répondit.

-Je t'ai laissé 2 ans, faux-jeton! J'ai bien cru mourir…! S'il n'y avait pas eu des GN particules que le Trans-Am Burst a créer, je serais peut-être jamais revenu de ma tombe!

-… Oh…, fit Koujo, interdite, comprenant que c'était une dispute entre les deux personnalités de leur pilote.

-Je vais le rejoindre…, s'écria Marie.

-Et si Hallulijah prenait le contrôle et…? commença Felt, effrayé, Marie s'arrêtant dans le couloir, les cheveux flottant en avant d'elle sous l'apesanteur.

-… Je lui ai promis d'être là pour lui… Pour le meilleur et le pire… Je peux bien confronter son double, comme il a affronté le mien…, expliqua-t-elle, Koujo la dévisageant avec surprise alors que Felt ayant le cœur se serrant en entendant quelque chose d'aussi touchant.

L'Arios était comme une guêpe, tournoyant entre les astéroïdes, alors que le pilote se battait avec ces deux personnalités, tentant une fois pour toute de gérer la rage d'Hallelujah.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas accepter qui je suis? s'écria le pilote, tirant sur ses manettes, son nez de son vaisseau montant en flèche, évitant de rentrer en collision avec un énorme rocher dérivant.

-T'accepter? Je te supporte depuis que tu es un môme…! Non, c'est Marie qui complique l'histoire! s'énerva Hallelujiah, tournant les commandes, tirant et détruisant des astéroïdes dans le passage du Arios.

-Hé! C'est une mission d'éclairage! Tu es en très de faire à ta tête et c'est moi qui devra m'expliquer aux autres! protesta Allelujah, commençant à réaliser ce que lui faisait faire son double et arrêtant le moteur, dérivant encore, conduit dans l'élan de son ancienne poussée.

-Normal! Tu es Allelujah! Moi, je suis juste ton double qui fait la sale job! Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion ou le temps de m'acclimater aux choix que TU prenais! J'ai du subir, accepter…! Mais quand tu es devenu un Meister Gundam, ça ne m'a pas déranger…! Une bonne manière de nous venger de ce centre de recherche qui nous a rendu comme nous sommes…! expliqua Hallelujah, hochant les épaules.

Il se prit la tête, retournant à sa précédente personnalité, perturbé.

-Arrête! Ne parle pas de ça…! Marie…!

-Le nombre de fois que tu as prononcé ce nom… et même dans ton sommeil! Si je n'étais pas dans ta tête, je dirais que tu es obsédé…! s'énerva Hallelujah, avant de soupirer, le reflet d'Allelujah le regardant durement. Je sais que c'est grâce à elle que tu es encore en vie et pas déranger comme moi… Jamais nous ne pourrons assez la remercier pour ce qu'elle a fait… Mais tu dois comprendre que moi, je refuse de lui montrer un faux semblant de gentillesse…! C'est ton amie! Ton âme-sœur! Ce qui va se passer ne regardera que vous! Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je dois…!

-… Hallelujah… Tu n'as qu'à retourner dormir, dans un coin de mon esprit… Plus tard… Je te laisserais sortir, s'il le faut… Mais je ne veux pas que tu m'empêche de construire mon avenir avec elle…! expliqua sérieusement Allelujah, alors que le GN Archer s'en venait vers eux. Et tais-toi, maintenant! Je crois que… Oh, non, la radio…!

« Allumez? Pif! C'est tellement plus plaisant quand notre petite copine ne connait pas toutes nos vilaines bêtes noires…! » expliqua le côté obscur de lui, Marie l'appelant.

-Allelujah…! Tu as quitté la zone recommandé…! prévint-elle, attachant son vaisseau au Arios, Allelujah allumant sa caméra et vit le visage de Marie dans son écran, préoccupée. Tu vas bien?

-Oui… Je suis désolé, j'ai eu… C'est dur à expliquer…! fit-il, malheureux d'avoir perdu le contrôle et de l'avoir inquiétée.

« T'as perdu complètement les plombs…! Dis-lui donc ça, vieux…! » suggéra Hallelujah, son double grognant.

-Est-ce que… Tu as du mal à t'entendre avec Hallelujah… Allelujah? demanda-t-elle, gênée de toucher ce sujet délicat, Allelujah écarquillant les yeux.

-… C'est compliqué… Mais oui, en résumé, c'est ça..! avoua-t-il, ses épaules s'affaissant.

-Veux-tu que je lui parle? demanda-t-elle, Allelujah la regardant, croyant à une plaisanterie.

-… Je n'aimerais pas ça… Je t'aime, Marie… Et je ne voudrais pas qu'il te dise quelque chose de blessant, juste parce qu'il est en colère…! expliqua le pilote, son amie se raccrochant au tableau de bord, ses yeux scintillant derrière la vitre de son casque.

-Pourquoi il est en colère? demanda-t-elle, voulant les aider.

-C'est…! commença Allelujah, avant que son double ne vienne en surface, enlevant son casque et replaçant sa mèche de cheveux.

-… Bonjours, c'est moi…! se présenta Hallelujah à Marie. Content que tu veuilles enfin me rencontrer…! Comme tu t'en doutes, je te connais déjà très bien…!

-Est-ce que je suis la cause de ta colère avec Allelujah? demanda Marie, droit au but, Hallelujah faisant des gros yeux, avant de se racler la gorge.

-… Ben… Et ben oui… Bon sang, je penserais que tu serais comme lui…!

-Comment ça? demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas.

-Il ne veut pas que j'intervienne dans votre relation… Et en même temps, si je pouvais regarder ailleurs, fermez les rideaux et vous ignorez, j'aimerais ça…! Mais c'est aussi mon corps…! Mes yeux, mes mains, ma vie…! Tu peux l'aimer, c'est bon, et c'est réciproque… Mais pourquoi je dois être comme ça, mêlé à tout ça? Je veux dire… Faudrait voir à trouver… une manière d'arranger ça…! Et merde! Pourquoi je dois te parler de ça?!

Marie sourit devant son air gêné, le comprenant et essayant de le soulager.

-Nous ne sommes que de très bons amis…!

-Ne te moque pas de moi! Vous vous embrassiez encore hier! s'énerva Hallelujah, faisant rougir Marie.

Durant ce temps, Koujo écoutait le tout sur la radio avec du pop-corn, Felt toute rouge de honte, essayant de trouver le bouton mute, mais Lockun l'en empêchait, Setsuna ayant écouté un moment mais était partie, disant que la vérification des composants étaient plus importants que cette dispute de ce quatuor.

-Quatuor? demanda Felt, Tieria soupirant, Mileina écoutant tout ça avec le sourire.

-Ah ha! Mais bien sûr! Il y a…! fit-elle, levant un doigt en l'air.

-Soma Peries? commenta Allelujah, Marie versant une larme à la mention de son double

-Tu crois peut-être qu'elle ne se sent pas exclue, elle aussi? Elle a perdu son père adoptif, à travers tout ça…! Elle a toujours cette rage au cœur… et pourtant, elle ne veut pas apparaître, sachant qu'il n'y a rien qui pourra effacer sa peine et surtout… Ce sentiment qu'elle n'est désirée nulle part…! expliqua-t-elle, serrant ses mains sur ses commandes.

-…, fit Hallelujah, dérangé.

Parce qu'il ne pensait pas que Marie aurait essayé de le comprendre, parce qu'il ignorait que quelqu'un d'autre, comme lui, éprouvait un sentiment semblable au sien… À moins qu'elle inventait, de A à Z, cette histoire. Mais ça l'aurait étonné…! C'était la petite Saint Marie, l'ange d'Allelujah…

-Sur votre radar…! s'écria Felt, Allelujah et Marie levèrent leur yeux de sur le bas des écrans, regardant leurs radars.

Un immense vaisseau était rentré dans leur champ de vision, d'un design futuriste, mais semblant abandonné… Il était énorme, ses moteurs fonctionnant à une énergie renouvelable. Il avait des traces de combat sur la proue, mais le navire de l'espace avançait et semblait insubmersible…!

-… Euh, on a un problème…! fit Allelujah.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer au vaisseau mère…! expliqua Marie, Hallelujah ronchonnant mentalement mais son autre lui affirmant de la tête, le Arios Archer s'envola vers le Ptolemayos, le plus discrètement possible.

Sur le chemin du retour, Allelujah tenta de s'excuser, expliquant qu'il avait malheureusement perdu le contrôle, mais que cela…

-Ne promet pas ce que tu ne peux pas être sûr… Et garde tes excuses pour la capitaine…! expliqua un peu froidement Marie, peinée de sentir Allelujah si peu s'estimer et se faire confiance…

Il fallait qu'il soit en paix avec lui-même pour avancer… Pour avancer et accepter cette vie avec Hallelujah… Ce dernier lui avait semblé tout à fait sensé, et pas du tout violent, quand elle lui avait parlé…! Bien sûr, Allelujah connaissait mieux son double qu'elle et il l'avait vu contrôler son corps et son esprit pour faire des choses abominables… C'était le sort de tout les Super Soldats… Mais quand même…! Ce n'était pas une raison pour le condamner sans au moins lui donner une chance…!

Enfin, il fallait qu'ils se concentrent sur cette menace, germé dans l'espace du néant et ses dimensions ne disant rien qu'y vaille…


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Le retour inattendu du Ribbon…

Miss Sumeragi avait réuni tout le monde sur le pont, où on pouvait voir grâce au radar la forme immense du vaisseau étranger.

-J'ai demandé à Felt et Tieria de nous donner le plus d'information possible sur ce vaisseau…! expliqua la capitaine, donnant un regard à Felt, cette dernière toussotant, lisant son bloque note électrique.

-La taille est assez grande pour transporter une population de 20 000 personnes… Nous avons essayé de scanner l'intérieur de la coque avec nos outils, mais il y a une technologie semblable à la nôtre… Renvoyant toute technique de repérage à l'extérieur…!

-Cela signifie… que cet engin a été conçu grâce à la technologie de Veda…! expliqua le mini-hologramme de Veda, Mileina hochant la tête, avant de prendre une pause songeur.

-Mais si nous ne connaissons rien de ce vaisseau et de sa fonction… Cela voudrait dire que ce sont d'autres personnes proches de Veda qui l'ont conçu…! Comme des gens comme Ribbons ou Anew…!

Elle s'arrêta, rougissant, gêné et se trouvant bête de dire ce nom devant Lockon. Mais ce dernier hocha les épaules, mal à l'aise, mais arrivant à comprendre que pour les autres, elle était de la même race que Tieria. Lui seul la considérait différemment, dans ses plus beaux souvenirs.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce vaisseau n'arrive que maintenant… Si c'est Ribbons qui l'aurait conçu avec ses collègues Innovates, il aurait du l'utiliser lors du combat final…! expliqua-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Tieria. Alors, une idée d'où est-ce qu'il va?

-J'ai analysé ses coordonnés et s'il ne change pas de course… Il va droit sur la Terre…! expliqua Tieria, remplaçant ses lunettes d'hologramme, signe de nervosité évident.

Il y eu un long silence, avant que Setsuna ne le brise, aussi froid et tranchant que d'habitude.

-C'est une bombe… Ribbons ne pouvait supporter la race humaine… Il va faire exploser la terre…!

-Euh… Et c'est pour ça que les moteurs vont si lentement? répliqua Mileina, laissant Setsuna embêté, alors qu'Allelujah, Lockon et les filles avaient été beaucoup plus ébranlé de cette déclaration.

-Elle marque un point…! expliqua Lassey, ayant regardé le bloque note de Felt et se tournant ensuite vers l'image du vaisseau. Si c'était une bombe, il pourrait aller plus vite, en évitant les débris… Si je lançais une mine sur un ennemi, je ne voudrais pas qu'il le voit arriver sur lui durant des heures…!

-Il a raison…! C'est peut-être une arme pour anéantir la race humaine, mais cela va beaucoup trop lentement…! commenta Sumeragi, hochant la tête. De toute évidence, celui qui le commande veut que NOUS le voyons… et que nous tentions de l'arrêter…

-Un esprit capricieux et torturé… voulant prouver sa suprématie… Même mort, cela correspond complètement à Ribbons! commenta Tieria.

-Mais nous devons l'arrêtez…! fit Marie, Sumeragi la dévisageant, avant de sourire, Allelujah hochant la tête.

-Vous ne semblez pas comprendre que c'est de toute évidence un piège…! Si on rentre et que le système de défense nous lance des missiles et des lasers…? suggéra Tieria.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire! Tu es protégé, là où tu es…! commenta Lockon, faisant comme s'il flattait l'hologramme, le petit gars aux cheveux violet s'énerva.

-Je m'inquiétais pour vous! Mais si tu y vas seul, ce ne sera pas une grosse perte pour Celestial Being! commenta-t-il, lui tournant le dos.

-Oh…! fit Lockon, se grattant la joue, avant de croisé les bras. Alors, si c'est comme ça, tu peux te les garder, ces vidéos cochonnes que tu voulais me prêter via mon ordi de ma chambre!

-Hein?! fit Mileina, surprise.

Sumeragi et Lassey ricanèrent, Setsuna resta indifférent, Allelujah, Felt et Marie devenant rouge comme des tomates.

-Non! Lockon! Dis leur que c'est faux! se fâcha Tieria, rougissant malgré lui, Lockon souriant, savourant sa vengeance et ce mensonge éhonté.

-Humph! Un peu de sérieux! rappela soudain Sumeragi, Mileine se penchant vers Setsuna, lui demandant si c'était vrai, ce dernier lui répondait qu'il n'en savait rien et qu'il ne s'en préoccupait pas.

-C'est vrai…! Nous devons trouvez une manière de rentrer dans ce vaisseau et de désarmez toutes armes…! expliqua Marie, joignant ses mains.

-Oui, mais s'il y a une armée qui nous attend, des Innovates, par exemple…? demanda Lockon, Sumeragi sourcillant, commençant à pensé à un plan, Allelujah ayant un tic dans le visage mais secoua la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Allelujah? demanda Marie, ce dernier grimaçant.

-Serait-ce que « l'autre » voudrait parler? demanda Lassey, Mileina sourit.

-Ah, c'était vraiment étrange, la discussion que tu avais avec ton « toi-même »! Mais j'imagine que c'est fréquent, mais que tu…! fit-elle, Allelujah ayant alors vraiment un regard en colère.

-… Si tu ne te contrôles pas, dis-le franchement…! J'ai souvent pensé que tu n'étais pas un digne pilote de Gundam… Mais si tu perds les pédales pour ce qu'on appelle des sentiments, tu n'es pas digne d'être seulement dans notre groupe…! commenta Tieria, impitoyable, ou peut-être encore énerver de cette blague en dessous de la ceinture qu'on lui avait fait.

-Personne…! Personne ne sait ce que j'ai à endurer…! répliqua Allelujah, son visage déchiré dans un rictus de tristesse, de douleur et de colère.

-… Assez…! Allelujah, nous allons bientôt en mission, mais personne ne critique la faute que tu as eu tout à l'heure… Le Arios et le Archer sont intactes…, fit Felt, avant reculer face à l'expression du jeune homme aux troubles de personnalité.

-Comment ça, le Archer?! Vous croyez peut-être que j'aurais attaqué Marie?! s'écria Allelujah, sur les nerfs, furieux contre ses sous-entendus de ses camarades, Marie lui prenant la main, essayant de le conforter.

-Jamais de la vie…! Personne n'a suggéré quoi que se soit de la sorte…! affirma-t-elle, Allelujah soupirant avant de lui serrer la main, hochant la tête.

-Je vais aller me reposer… Mais tenez-moi au courant des plans à suivre pour arrêter cette chose… Je serais remis d'ici une demi-heure…! assura Allelujah, s'en allant vers la sortie sous le regard intrigué de l'équipage.

Marie le suivit mais il lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

-Non, reste… Je… Je dois être seul…! affirma-t-il, affichant un faible sourire, Marie hésitante avant d'hocher la tête, se tournant vers Miss Sumeragi, jetant un regard compréhensif au jeune couple.

Une fois seul dans le couloir, Allelujah frappa dans le mur, furieux contre lui-même… mais surtout contre Hallelujah.

« Quoi? C'est toi qui perds les pédales…! Une sieste ne fera pas en sorte que je m'en aille…! » expliqua son double, en hochant les épaules

« J'aimerais tellement des fois que tu disparaisses…! » s'écria Allelujah dans son subconscient, avant de réaliser la dureté de ses paroles.

« … Je sais…! » fit Hallelujah, ayant perdu son sourire. « Ta haine pour moi a augmenté quand tu l'as retrouvé… J'aurais au moins voulu avoir une chance de trouver une entente, quelque chose à faire qui puisse racheter mes défauts… Mais bon! Et j'imagine que tu vas faire la même chose à Soma! »

-Quoi?! fit Allelujah, surpris, arrêtant de marcher vers sa chambre.

« Bien sûr! Si je prends de la place, Soma aussi…! Marie est trop gentille, mais en payant un expert en Quantum Brainwave… » fit Allelujah, comme s'il parlait de comment se débarrasser de fourmi dans une maison.

-Hé! Mais ce n'est pas…! s'écria le jeune homme, regardant au plafond.

« Correct pour Soma, qui n'a rien fait pour que tu tombe amoureux de Marie et que tu veuilles vivre avec elle, vous deux seulement? Bah…! C'est pas tellement mieux pour moi, qui est jammer dans ton corps et ton esprit…! Si je ne te parle pas, si je ne t'agace pas, qu'est-ce que je fais de mon temps libre? Jouer au ping-pong? Même quand tu te bats, tu le fais par toi-même! Au moins, Marie est trop sensible et gentille pour se battre! Elle compte sur Soma pour ça! Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de moi?! »

Il eut un long silence, ayant l'impression qu'Hallelujah touchait le fond du baril. Soudain, il l'entendit ricaner et lui soufflé dans le creux de l'oreille :

« Je peux tuer des gens, moi…! »

-HALLELUJAH! s'écria-t-il, les nerfs lui sortant du cou.

« Relax…! Juste des ennemis…! Et j'aimerais bien me battre de temps en temps contre Soma, pour qu'on garde la forme! Parce que, c'est sûr, avec Ribbons de mort, on aura moins de soucie dans l'avenir proche… Mais tout le long de ton existence… Tu y as pensé? Tu n'es pas seulement un terroriste… Mais un Super Soldat…! De laboratoire travaillant sur des modifications humaines…! Et pas seulement un rat d'expérience…! Mais aussi un échec, comparé à Soma…! Et ne pense pas que je me crois supérieur…! On est tout les deux dans le même bateau…! Si tu crois que partager notre vaisseau avec cette putain de…! »

-Ça suffit…!

Hallelujah se tut, surpris, et son double se tourna vers celle qui avait parlé. Soma était là, les bras croisés.

-Allelujah, ne le laisse pas te dénigrer comme ça… Et toi! Hallelujah… Tu te trouves brillant, de parler comme ça à celui qui te laisse vivre dans son corps?! expliqua la jeune femme, lui jetant un regard noir.

-Tu… Tu lis dans mes pensées…? fit Hallelujah, surpris et effrayé.

-Bien sûr… Marie a toujours été la plus sensible quand cela touche les Quantum Brainwaves… Et elle n'est pas heureuse de cette situation… Par contre, je ne la laisserais jamais faire…! s'écria Soma, levant la main et enfonçant un index accusateur dans le pectoral d'Hallelujah, ce dernier la dévisageant, agacé.

-Et c'est quoi, que tu vas faire? Marie devrait savoir que jamais on lèvera la voix ou la main sur elle…! Allelujah l'aime trop, et moi… je suis scotché à lui…!

-Je ne parle pas de te respecter par la crainte… mais d'une affection sincère…! Je n'oublie pas ce que tu as fait au colonel Ming! s'écria Soma, avant de lui donner un coup dans le tibia, Hallelujah, surpris, reculant.

-Hé! Ça va pas la tête?! fit-il, se tenant la cheville.

-Tu n'as pas assez souffert, il semblerait, pour aimer autant faire souffrir les autres… Tu n'arrives même pas à être en paix dans ta propre tête! Alors, laisse-moi te dire ceci assez clairement : Je ne te laisserais plus tuer qui que se soit! Allelujah aurait ça de moins à penser! Parce que dorénavant, tu m'auras sur le dos! Ne fait qu'une seule intervention armée avec des goûts de meurtre… et je te broie le plexus…! s'écria-t-elle, le frappant à répétition de son doigt sur son front durant ces dernières paroles, avant de tourner les talons pour retourner sur le pont.

Hallelujah se redressa, interloqué, avant d'afficher un sourire, ne se contenant pas.

-Ahhh…! Marie aurait jamais fait ça…! Cette petite Soma me plaint!

-Mais… Mais arrête! Elle lit dans nos pensés! s'énerva Allelujah, son double hochant les épaules.

-Et alors? Ça veut seulement dire qu'elles peuvent toutes les deux savoir comment tu pense d'elle… et de son corps…! fit-il, ricanant.

-Arrête! Espèce de pervers…!

-Je ne suis pas en train de rêver d'elle et de moi dans un champ de fleur, en…! commença Hallelujah, avant de se taire, le mécano passant, souriant, semblant avoir compris des brins de ses paroles.

-Alors, ça va, la jeunesse…? fit-il, Allelujah répondant d'un sourire timide, le regardant partir dans la salle de meeting, avant de tenter de s'auto-étrangler.

-Arrête! Arrête, Allelujah! Tu vas te faire mal…! pria son double, ayant malgré tout un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Le meeting finissa une heure plus tard… Allelujah, après s'être un peu automutiler, se sentit mieux, et surtout, Hallelujah comprit qu'il valait mieux qu'il surveille sa langue dans les prochaines heures.

Il comprit aussi le problème du plan. Il y avait des risques que se soit un piège. Mais s'ils attendaient trop, d'ici 4 jours, le vaisseau aurait atteint la terre, et risquerait de causer des dommages irréversibles. Donc, la sûreté devint marier la rapidité… Et ce n'était pas simple…!

Enfin, Miss Sumeragi donna son verdict.

-Setsuna, tu resteras à l'extérieur en mission de surveillance, pendant que Lockon et Allelujah rentreront. Soma et Lassey resteront avec nous, sur le qui-vive. Ainsi, si une armée est à l'intérieur de ce « cocon », résumons le ainsi, pour sa forme et parce que « Vaisseau inconnu » est juste trop abstrait, et bien… Nous pourrons nous défendre et assurez la fuite des deux Meisters Gundam…! expliqua-t-elle, Tieria hochant sa tête, mais Marie ne semblait pas d'accord.

-Mais… Et si c'était un piège…!

-Allelujah est un super soldat… Il a plus d'aptitude pour sentir ce genre de chose… Lockon, un tireur d'élite, pourra facilement repérer toute source de danger de loin. Setsuna, quant à lui, veillera proche et pourra désarmer n'importe quel mécanisme de défense extérieur… Bien sûr, le rôle de Setsuna et Lockon pourrait bien s'inverser, mais selon…! commença Sumeragi, mais Setsuna levant la main.

-Ce plan me convient très bien. Quand est-ce que nous devons partir?

-Je me suis dis… Vingt minutes, si tout le monde est près…! expliqua-t-elle.

-Ah! Je vais juste vérifier les robots, alors! s'écria le mécano, sa fille le suivant, prête à l'aider.

-… Vous êtes sûr qu'Allelujah…? demanda Lockon, Tieria fit oui de la tête.

-Selon Veda, Allelujah a assez récupéré. Il ne nous fera pas faut bon… Et il n'aura qu'à sauver SA vie…! expliqua Tieria, Lockon la riant jaune.

-Je paris que tu n'étais pas si méchant avec mon frère, petit homme…! fit Lockon, avant que les deux protagonistes ne s'envoient un échange de regard électrique.

-Tout ira bien, Marie… Soma lui… Enfin, ça va mieux! Merci encore…! expliqua Allelujah, ne pouvant pas croire que Soma aille vraiment intervenu pour déclarer une chose pareille…

Le surveiller pour qu'il ne tue pas… Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait faire ça pour lui…! Il aurait un poids énorme d'enlever de sur les épaules… Le seul souci, c'était qu'il n'était jamais totalement sûr qu'il fût différent de lui… Bel et bien deux êtres différents, et non pas un seul…

-Ça… Ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider… Mais je t'assure que je ne voulais pas envahir ta vie privée…! fit Marie, baissant les yeux, rougissant.

-Non, tu as bien fait…! assura Allelujah, lui caressant la joue, lui faisant relever ses yeux vers lui, avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser sur son front.

Il partit en lui faisant un signe de la main, Tieria le regardant faire, se disant « Peuh! Quelle perte de temps…! » avant de voir Lockon, étirer ses lèvres vers lui.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais? demanda Tieria, dérangé.

-Bah, j'attends mon baiser d'au revoir…! signala le comique, l'hologramme tripla de taille et essaya de le frapper, alors que le grand brun éclatait de rire, la capitaine les dévisageait.

-Heureuse de voir que vous vous amusez bien…! Mais Tieria! Tu devrais te brancher sur le terminal de Lockon pour te tenir au courant des prochains évènements… Mais si tu ne peux supporter sa présence…! commença-t-elle, riant, Tieria replaçant ses lunettes et reprit sa taille holographique habituel.

-Pour le bien de la mission… Mais encore un seul commentaire avec des rapports louches… et je vois à truquer ton Gundam! siffla Tieria, Lockon écarquillant les yeux.

-Tu veux dire que tu t'attaqueras à la chose que Setsuna aime le plus au monde?

-… Hum… Ne parle plus, tu veux? pria Tieria, soupirant, lui faisant réaliser à quel point tous ses camarades étaient étranges.

-Soyez prudent…! pria Marie, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Sumeragi, un air froid ayant remplacé celui de la jeune fille inquiète. Pouvez-vous me donner ma tâche, capitaine?

-Soma? s'étonna Sumeragi, avant de se ressaisir de ce changement brutalement. Euh… Oui! Nous avons installé de nouvelles tourelles de tir sur les côtés du pont! Toi et Lassey, vous pourrez…!

-Compris! s'écria Soma, allant d'un pas décidé vers la direction de la tourelle de droite, surprenant la capitaine.

-Hum…! Elle doit être très tendue…! Espérons que cela ne vienne pas contrecarrer le programme! se dit-elle, avant d'aller vers le pont, là où l'attendait Felt.

-Près? demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, Lockon levant le pouce, Allelujah déclarant son nom, disant celui de son robot, s'écriant « Décollage! » et partant à la suite de son camarade, celui-ci ayant laissé Haro tout dire pour lui.

-Détends-toi! Au pire, ce n'est peut-être que la villa secrète de Ribbons, qu'il a envoyé sur terre par erreur avant de mourir! expliqua Lockon, Tieria faisant un « Humph! », vraiment dépassé par les blagues de mauvais goûts de son collègue.

-Ce serait un peu trop beau…! fit Allelujah, restant sur le qui-vive.

À l'intérieur de sa tête, tout était calme… Un bonheur, comparé à la semaine qu'il avait vécu. Par contre, il s'inquiétait un peu de ce changement d'attitude de la part de son double… Qu'est-ce qu'il préparait? Il pouvait surgir n'importe quand et dire quelque chose qui allait le mettre hors de lui…!

Non… Il était près, à présent… Et Marie était si bonne et si douce… Et pourtant, elle avait en elle une tigresse, cette Soma Peries…! Il devait être lui aussi fort et savoir coexister avec lui… Parce que personne ne pourrait les séparer…

« Ah…! Tu l'as comprit…! J'aime mieux ça! » expliqua Hallelujah, faisant un casse-tête, Allelujah souriant.

« Oui, je suis désolé d'avoir été dur d'écoute… Mais reste sage…! »

« C'est pas mon fort, mais je vais l'être, tant que je garde mes pensées canaliser sur autre chose que notre futur…! » assura-t-il, continuant son casse-tête, souriant devant l'image se formant.

Allelujah aurait bien voulu savoir ce que c'était, mais il n'avait pas le temps de faire une introspection dans son esprit. Ils avaient trouvé le sas d'entré…

Le Cherudem de Lockon et le Arios atterrirent sans tracas, surpris qu'il n'y aille pas d'attaque armée, de robots ou d'Innovates qui ne jaillissent pour les attaquer alors que le sas d'ouverture se fermaient automatiquement derrière eux.

-Nous sommes rentré sans encombre. Pour l'instant, le système du… « cocon » opèrent automatiquement… Il semblerait qu'à la première vue, il n'y a personne dans le navire… Nous allons pousser nos observations…! expliqua Tieria, toujours en mini hologramme, Allelujah voyant Lockon le dévisager avec un petit sourire en coin.

La voix de Mileina les atteignit, se voulant optimiste, mais une certaine crainte flottant dans sa voix.

-Excellente nouvelle! Mais… Soyez prudent…! fit-elle, Sumeragi regardant la jeune fille sur le pont du navire avec un regard protecteur et compréhensif.

-Bien entendu…, répondit Tieria, comme si c'était une évidence, son visage n'exprimant rien sauf que son sérieux habituel.

Ce fut seulement quand la communication fut coupée que Lockon siffla, attirant l'attention de Tieria.

-Qu'y a-t-il? demanda l'être lié complètement à Veda, Lockon croisant les bras derrière sa tête, laissant ses deux Haros pilotés.

Celui orange pépia la réponse.

-Tieria est amoureux…! Tieria est amoureux…!

-Non-sens! Je ne vois pas pour qui je ressentirais ce genre d'émotion si…, si… humaine…! expliqua-t-il avec un ton plein de jugement préconçu, Allelujah serrant ses commandes, frustré.

-L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse… Pour les humains, c'est une force et ce qu'ils les convainquent de se battre…! répliqua-t-il, avant de réaliser qu'une autre voix dans sa tête l'avait poussé à dire tout haut sa pensée.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le pousser à dire ces mots…? Il était sûr de les avoir pensés… Mais il ne voulait pas non plus commencer un combat verbal à Tieria.

Heureusement, Tieria ne se mit pas à défendre ses propres valeurs, comme quoi un Innovate était supérieur aux hommes pour telle et telle raison…! Il semblait comprendre le point de vue d'Allelujah, et cela le rassurait, dans le plus profond de son être.

Mais il fallut qu'ils se concentrent de nouveau à leur mission… Car une personne dans une tenue semblable à celle que portaient les hommes de mains de Ribbon.

-Bienvenue dans l'arche…! Veuillez descendre de vos Gundams et me suivre…! expliqua une voix qui ne laissa pas Lockon indifférent, ayant l'étrange impression de l'avoir déjà entendu.

-J'y vais… Reste en arrière…! suggéra Allelujah, ayant aussi eu un étrange pressentiment en entendant cette voix calme et mesuré.

Il eut le sang qui ne fit qu'un seul tour dans ses veines quand il vit Anew, parfaitement détendue, et plus surprenant, vivante.

-… Vous êtes…? demanda celui qui avait un dédoublement personnalité, se contrôlant pour ne pas témoigner sa stupeur à son camarade.

-Holy Vow … Votre guide…! Le grand programme nous a prévenus de votre visite…! Votre ami ne vient pas?

-J'arrive…! commença Lockon, ne voulant pas faire attendre la dame, ses Haros battant leurs oreilles comme un tic nerveux, leurs circuits leur informant que la voix appelant leur maître.

Allelujah toussota, nerveux.

-Lockon… Je crois que Miss Sumeragi voudrait que tu restes…! Ce serait plus intelligent que l'un de nous soit près pour le départ… Au cas que ce soit un piège! expliqua-t-il, mais Lockon, trouvant toute cette histoire un peu trop gros, décida de descendre de son mécha, au mépris du danger.

Son cœur se serra, sous le choc, quand il vit une femme identique à son Anew, cette dernière affichant le même air aimable mais glacial qu'une obéissante hôtesse de l'air.

-A… Anew…!

-Je me nomme Holy Vow… Il me semble vous l'avoir dit auparavant…! expliqua-t-elle, Lockon baissant les yeux, chaviré, Allelujah serrant les poings.

-Cette innovatrice est comme le double que nous avions croisé de moi… Regene Regetta, expliqua Tieria, apparaissant en hologramme au dessus de la valise qu'avait posé Lockon quand il avait vu la fausse Anew.

-… Holy… Voulez-vous bien nous dire à quoi sert votre arche…? demanda Lockon, lui en coûtant de l'appeler ainsi, d'effacer ses illusions du moment pour revenir à la dure et froide réalité.

-Mais bien sûr! Je crois que vous comprendrez mieux quand vous verrez l'œuvre du programme principal et que vous lui aurez parlé…!

-Vous suivez les ordres de Veda…?! demanda Tieria, une ombre passant sur la femme leur ayant semblé synthétique.

-… Malheureusement, depuis peu, nous avons perdu le contact avec notre lumière, Veda… Mais le grand programme avait prévu une telle possibilité… Il nous suffit de suivre ses ordres et ses commandements, et nous trouverons la terre promise, prête pour la colonisation…! expliqua la dame, ayant l'air convaincue qu'elle était destinée à un futur radieux et divin, Lockon sourcillant et Allelujah restant sur ses gardes.

Ils leur suffirent de traverser quelques pièces et couloirs pour arriver au centre du vaisseau… Tout l'intérieur était remplie de milliers de cuves, chacune ayant un homme ou une femme, à la couleur de cheveux non naturel, dormant, paisiblement, comme dans des comas…

-Mon dieu…! commença Lockon, Tieria en perdant ses lunettes.

Allelujah regarda ses humains, enfin, ce qui leur semblait des humains, ainsi traiter comme des expérimentations. Les souvenirs rejaillirent, des douleurs et des flashs lui passèrent dans la tête. Il se courba en deux, un haut de cœur, l'odeur du sang et de la poudre de fusil lui revenant dans ses narines, les souvenirs du laboratoire où il avait grandit et avait évolué le conduisait toujours au même stade, l'instant de sa délivrance… et du plus odieux carnage qu'il n'avait jamais fait…

À sa grande surprise, il se redressa, raide et furieux, et Hallelujah parla et agit pour lui, avançant vers la Holy Vow, la prenant par le poignet et la secouant.

-C'est quoi, votre histoire?! Vous voulez dire que vous avez créé tout ces gens pour en faire des esclaves?! Une armée qui ne craint pas la mort?! Et vous croyez peut-être innover! Bande d'innovateurs ratés! s'énerva-t-il, la jeune femme le dévisageant avec frayeur et impuissance, ne semblant pas savoir se défendre.

Lockon, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas son Anew, ne supporta pas son camarade malmene ainsi une femme, surtout quand elle ressemblait tant à celle qu'il avait aimé. Il sépara les deux, repoussa Allelujah, aidant la Innovatrice à se remettre bien droite.

-… Madame… L'arche… Elle consiste à la naissance d'humains…?

-Des êtres comme moi, Regene Regetta, le maître et tous ceux qui sont ou furent relié directement à Veda… Des Innovateurs…!

-... C'est très… intéressant…! commenta Tieria, Hallelujah le dévisageant avant d'éclater d'un rire sombre et cynique.

-J'avais dit que je resterais de côté… Mais vous voulez me dire que ça, c'est correct?! C'est normal! C'est acceptable…?!

-On ne devrait pas s'amuser à créer des gens en éprouvettes et à la traiter différemment que des êtres humains…! répliqua Lockon, Holy le dévisageant durement, le trouvant beaucoup moins charmant qu'avant, Allelujah revenant de son choc et reprenant le contrôle, replaçant sa mèche.

-… Mademoiselle Vow… Le programme principal… Il veut vous faire atterrir sur la Terre, n'est-ce pas…? demanda-t-il, Lockon le dévisageant avec surprise, Tieria ne pipant aucune émotion, replaçant ses lunettes, s'étant préparé à cette éventualité quand il avait vu le nombre colossal d'Innovates.

-C'est exact… On ne peut rien vous cacher, Allelujah Haptism! Oh, le programme principal m'a informé, moi et le capitaine du vaisseau, que nous aurions votre visite…! Vous êtes Lockon Stratos, et Setsuna F. Seiei est à l'extérieur… Bien sûr… La disparition de votre 4ième camarade est le signe évident de l'une des plus grandes volontés du maître…!

-Quoi?! Mais… Je ne suis pas mort! répliqua Tieria, Lockon ayant un léger sourire apparaissant sur son visage, l'Innovate l'ignorant, marchant sur la passerelle, surplombant les bulbes, formant le noyau du vaisseau, les conduisant à une vaste pièce au sas portant des armoiries sophistiqués.

Dans le grand salon au mur beige et au tapis vert cyan, un écran géant s'alluma, le visage de Ribbon leur souriant.

-Bienvenue…! Selon mes données, j'ai perdu, Setsuna aurait doublé en force… Ravi de vous voir… Allelujah Haptism et Lockon…! Même si vous avez survécu, je ne peux cacher ma joie… Tieria Erde, votre si doué ami, ce traitre… est mort…! Que dites-vous, déjà? À oui…! Que son âme repose en paix…!

-Je ne suis pas MORT! s'écria Tieria, Lockon fit un « Oh! », comprenant la situation enfin.

-Alors… Ribbon a fait un scénario dans lequel il perdait… et trouvait une manière de se venger et de réaliser un plan B!

-C'est exact…! répliqua Ribbon, Holy regardant l'écran avec un respect religieux. Vous m'avez battu une fois, mais même mort, vous n'avez pas gagné la guerre contre les Innovates! Un seul geste de votre part et je ferais réveiller cette armée de loyaux serviteurs de ma mémoire…! Vous avez deux choix! Soit quittez ces lieux et laissez la Terre se faire laver de ses impuretés, pour mon peuple parfait, soit accepter de mourir en se battant contre mes forces surhumaines et sans la moindre défaillance…! Contrairement aux humains dont vous représentez l'espèce…!

-Trop de perfection, ça finit par atteindre le cerveau! commenta Lockon, Allelujah lui jetant un air inquiet.

Il ne savait pas si ce Ribbon était un clone ou simplement une vidéo préenregistrée… Mais il aurait mieux valu surveiller ses dires devant lui…!

-S'il-vous-plaît…! Ribbon, pour lavez la Terre de ses « impuretés », comme tu appelles la race humaine, il faudrait anéantir près de 8 milliards d'être humain! Comment vas-tu faire, sans détruire la terre du même coup?! questionna Tieria, émettant du caisson que transportait Lockon.

-Oh… Quelqu'un semble assez intelligent pour émettre un « mais »…! expliqua Ribbon, souriant, Allelujah étant de plus en plus convaincu que ce n'était qu'un enregistrement… Nous allons anéantir la race humaine de la même manière que les vôtres, dans votre navire amirale…! De la même, propre, et délicate manière…! expliqua Ribbon, Allelujah ayant un horrible pressentiment et se tournant dos à l'écran, parlant au micro dans sa montre.

-Setsuna…! Est-ce que tu vois des changements, sur la coque du vaisseau.

-Aucun mouvement… Attendez…! Il y a… une tourelle qui sort… Il semblerait que ce soit une arme… Faites pour lancer un projectile. Et il pointe notre vaisseau…, expliqua calmement Setsuna, Lockon se tournant vers Allelujah, décontenancé.

-Mais… Pourquoi tu nous dis ça si calmement! Préviens Sumeragi! Felt! Quelqu'un! Il faut éloigner le vaisseau, sinon…! commença Lockon, effrayé, ne voulant pas perdre les seuls gens qu'il considérait comme sa famille adoptive.

-… Rien ne sert à paniquer… Je suis resté en retreint pour ce genre d'éventualité…! expliqua-t-il.

Il vola en rase-motte de la coque, repérant le point exact du canon. Il releva son bras avec sa dague laser, près à frapper, mais un appelle le surpris, provenant du Ptolemayos.

« Un robot nous attaque! Il ressemble au modèle de Ribbon… Mais il est encore plus rapide…! Ah…! Nos tirs ne lui font rien…! » s'écria Lassey, alors que Soma tentait de suivre les mouvements de l'ennemi, l'Innovate qui volait en zig-zag, s'arrêtant seulement un dixième de secondes dans son pattern pour toucher des points vitaux du Ptolemayos.

Mileina cria, un tir ayant créer une embouchure dans la salle des commandes. Sumeragi réagit promptement, activant les panneaux de secours et bouchant le trou, Felt soupirant, avant de faire son rapport.

-L'ennemi nous a déjà occasionné 33% de dommages, dont des dégâts sur le moteur gauche…! Nous ne pouvons pas fuir…! Soma, Lassey, désarmez-le, au moins, le temps que Setsuna vienne nous aider…!

Setsuna avait rapidement fait demi-tour, ayant quand même lancé sa dague sur le canon pour le faire exploser. Mais dans sa hâte, il n'avait pas vu le champ de force autour de l'arme du vaisseau le protéger du lancé et rejeter la dague, ce dernier s'éteignant et dérivant dans l'espace.

Durant ce temps, Lockon s'était mis à courir vers la soute où ils avaient laissé leurs robots, Allelujah sur ses talons, la voix de Ribbon riant à leurs oreilles. Ils avaient abandonné le caisson qui permettait à Tieria de leur communiquer et de voir ce qui se passait, étant une « trop grosse charge » dans ce moment de hâte.

-Vous ne pourrez les sauver… Tentez de quitter le vaisseau, et je vous ferais regretter le jour d'avoir oser pensé m'affronter…! expliqua le maître Innovate, son visage apparaissant sur les murs, alors que Holy Vow attendait la suite des choses, les bras croisés, un sourire doucereux et réjouie des évènements sur les lèvres.

-Lockon! Dès que tu montes dans ton robot, assure-toi que le canon est détruit! pria Allelujah, se doutant par les commentaires de Felt dans son communicateur que le robot qu'affrontaient le Ptolemayos et le Exia serait trop rapide pour être visé, même pour un tireur d'élite.

-C'est bon…! Toi, protèges ta copine et le vaisseau…! fit Lockon, arrivant devant la porte qu'ils avaient prise pour entrer dans le cœur du navire, les Innovates toujours endormis, au dessus de sa tête.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible…! répliqua Ribbon, un écran s'allumant au dessus de la porte, les narguant de haut. Dès que l'un de vous passera cette porte, je lancerais un tir sur votre vaisseau… et tous vos amis mourront dans d'atroces souffrances…! Vous, les humains, vous êtes trop faibles pour résister au courant de vos émotions… La peur, la colère, la haine… Tout cela me permettra de vous vaincre, une bonne fois pour toute…!

Allelujah s'était figé, inquiet de sa menace, mais Lockon le prit par le poignet, fâché.

-Ne l'écoute pas! Il veut nous manipuler pour laisser son Innovate endoctriné détruire le Ptolymayos et tous ses occupants…! Viens…! fit-il, ouvrant la porte, traversant sa bordure…

Une alarme se fit entendre et un écran sur le mur du couloir s'alluma, montrant le canon, intact, faire feu…

Le missile semblait vouloir atteindre un point en particulier… Allelujah et Lockon ne pouvaient que regarder la scène impuissante. Même Tieria et Holy voyait l'action de près, au salon.

Soma avait réussi, après 3 minutes d'acharnement et de tirs manqués, à découvrir le pattern de l'ennemi. Elle réussit grâce à ses skills à lui faire sauter son arme de ses mains, Setsuna arrivant derrière lui et les deux robots se mirent à se combattre au sabre laser. Soma, incapable de tirer sans risquer d'atteindre Setsuna, regarda le « cocon » et vit un projectile venir vers eux…

-Lassey, missile à 3 heures…! s'écria-t-elle, déviant sa tourelle pour mieux viser le projectile.

Elle fut plus rapide à tirer… Mais le missile résista à ses tirs, comme s'il était entouré d'un champ de force… à la place, il dévia sa trajectoire initiale et alla droit sur elle…!

-Non… Au mon dieu! dit-elle, Marie prenant le temps de s'écrier « Parjure! » avant que le missile n'arrivent sur elles.

-SOMA! s'écria Lassey, voyant le missile traverser la tourelle d'attaque et la détaché du vaisseau, le corps délicat de la jeune fille dérivant.

-Au seigneur…! murmura Felt.

Lockon eut la gorge qui se serra, les yeux écarquillés.

-… Merde…! fit-il, serrant les dents, s'en allant pour dire qu'elle était fini, avant qu'il ne réalise que son petit ami était juste à côté.

Il tourna un œil inquiet vers lui, près à le retenir s'il explosait ou tentait une mission de secours kamikaze…

Allelujah regarda le vidéo. En une seconde, il ressentit le plus vaste chagrin possible, la peur, la colère, et un horrible sentiment d'impuissance. Mais sur un ressort, Hallelujah ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'effondrer ou de courir vers son mécha, sachant pour sa part qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais à temps.

-Lockon! Envois le message à tes Haros d'envoyer vos funelles et de distraire l'Innovate! ordonna Allelujah, avant de rebrousser la route et marcher fermement vers le salon, rapidement, le visage glacé.

-Mais… Tu ne vas pas…?! fit Lockon, ahuri de sa réaction, s'étant attendu…

-Dépêche-toi! Soma peut résister à l'air de l'espace, mais pas éternellement! répliqua Hallelujah, sa voix laissant paraître un certain trémolo d'émotion, avant qu'il n'allume son communicateur à son poignet. Setsuna… Profite de la diversion de Lockon pour secourir Marie…

-Le vaisseau passe en priorité… De toute manière, elle ne doit plus être en vie, répliqua-t-il, continuant à se battre, Hallelujah encaissant mais Allelujah éclatant en sanglots, au fond de son être, les larmes coulant sur ses joues sans qu'ils ne les contrôlent.

-… Setsuna… Tu vis parce que tu es un master Gundam? Si tu veux continuer à vivre, essaie de la récupérer avant qu'elle ne manque d'oxygène…! expliqua Hallelujah, sur un ton presque aimable, mais la pique maléfique dans sa voix convainquit Setsuna qu'il vaudrait mieux suivre ses ordres.

Les funelles arrivaient justement à la rescousse, alors que Lockon montait dans son robot, actionnant son viseur et tirant plusieurs fois vers l'ennemi, évitant de justesse les tirs.

-Vas-y, Setsuna! Je m'occupe de le distraire! assura Lockon, Setsuna hocha la tête et partit vers Soma, dérivant dans l'espace, sans casque ou aucune protection, mais ses mains plaquer sur son visage prouvait qu'elle était toujours en vie, ce qui le laissa sous le choc.

« Une chance que j'ai lu son dossier médical…! » se dit Hallelujah, arrivant dans le salon, surprenant Holy, étant sur le point de réveiller les Innovates endormis, Tieria, impuissant, lui jetait des ordres contraires et quelques parjures de leurs espèces.

-… Cette pourriture que tu appelles « maître » est un despote complètement cinglé… Et tu crois vraiment qu'il va vous offrir une terre d'accueil, propre et vierge…?! s'écria Hallelujah, la saisissant par le collais, la jeune femme lui souriant, un peu cinglé elle aussi.

-Après que le virus aille affecter les humains de ton espèce et décimé ton peuple, la terre sera une perle vierge de toute impureté…! Le but de notre rencontre était seulement de la tester sur des humains… Et Ribbons voulait en priorité se venger de Celestial Being…!

-Ah… Je vois! Tieria, ferme les yeux! Je vais commettre un meurtre! commenta Hallelujah, tout sourire, mais furieux contre cette garce égoïste et sans cœur, briser l'écran d'ordi avec son poing et prenant un fil électrique crépitant, l'approchant de son visage qui se tordait de frayeur.

-Non! Si elle connait un antidote à ce fameux virus…! s'écria Tieria, le meurtrier ayant un rictus de déception, avant qu'Allelujah ne reprenne le contrôle, lâchant le fil mais serrant les poignets de la dame, lui faisant pousser des cris.

Il était furieux, contre eux, mais contre son autre lui, l'ayant empêché d'agir pour sauver son aimée.

-Comment as-tu osé tirer sur Marie?! s'écria-t-il, comprimant ses poignets d'avantage, l'Innovate grimaçant mais affichant un air supérieur.

-La mort d'un des miens ne briserait pas mon contrôle…! Vos émotions sont un terrible fardeau, une épidémie que mon original a été affecté…! Elle était indigne d'être de notre race…! expliqua-t-elle, avant que Tieria ne vienne, retirant ses lunettes, et ne la gifle de manière magistrale…

Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un hologramme… mais Holy réagissa comme si c'était vraie, chavirée et inquiète, voyant les yeux de Tieria illuminés, mais pire, sentant Veda la détester…

-… Non… Non…! Ce n'est pas possible!

-La race humaine n'est pas faible…! C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas…! s'écria Tieria, remettant ses lunettes, comme pour témoigner que son instant de violence était passé. Si des Innovates tel que moi et Anew auraient vécus, une coexistence se feraient entre les humains et nous, et il n'y aurait ni guerre, ni stupidité…! Un équilibre se créerait… par la compréhension…!

-Tu as volé cette ligne à Setsuna…! commenta Allelujah, lâchant la jeune femme, calmé en la voyant vraiment terrifiée, plus que quand son autre lui l'avait menacé.

-Comment il peut communiquer avec Veda?! demanda la dame en question, chavirée et inquiète.

-Quand je suis mort, mon âme est partie en Veda… Nous sommes en symbiose… Donc, si tu me contraries, tu contraries Veda…! expliqua Tieria, voulant ainsi la convaincre de lâcher le morceau au sujet du virus.

Durant ce temps, le canon tira, mais pas grand monde s'en préoccupait. Setsuna s'approchait de Soma, ouvrit son cockpit et poussa ses moteurs à sa suite, l'attrapa dans ses bras, la sentant encore crispée, mais ses senseurs lui dire que sa température était en dessous du seuil acceptable, pour un être humain. Ils rentrèrent dans son vaisseau, Lockon les sifflant.

-C'est excellent, Setsuna! Beau sauvetage! Maintenant, si tu voulais me donner un coup de main…! fit-il, l'Innovate lui donnait du fil à retordre, ayant presque détruit tout ses funelles et ayant endommagé sa jambe.

-Négatif. Ma mission première est de secourir Soma.

-Mais elle est sauvée! répliqua Lockon, bloquant un coup de sabre laser en grimaçant.

-Re-Négatif. Il lui faut de l'oxygène… Et la trousse de secours n'est plus dans mon cockpit, faute du poids qu'elle additionnait et empêchait les pleines capacités du Exia…! expliqua Setsuna, Lockon se serait frappé la tête s'il n'était pas en pleine combat.

-Fait quelque chose! Gifle-la! Fais-lui le bouche-à-bouche! Allelujah va nous tuer, si elle meurt…! expliqua-t-il, Setsuna ayant envie de répondre « Et Hallelujah, alors? » mais il se concentra sur sa tâche.

Il la coucha sur le sol, commençant le massage cardiaque. Toujours aucun battement. Il tenta de se convaincre que ce n'était que la seule possibilité pour sauver une vie et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes, insufflant son souffle et un peu de sa propre vie.

« Elle est aussi une Master… Elle doit vivre…! » se dit-il, continuant le massage, de manière mécanique, mais un bref instant, il s'imagina que c'était Felt et non Soma qui était couché, inconsciente, et à qu'il avait à la ranimer par cette technique malicieusement intime.

« Étrange… J'aurais pensé que ça aurait été Marina…! » se dit-il, avant de réaliser avec quelques sueurs froides et d'un sentiment d'horreur qu'il commençait à développer des idées se voulant romantique…!

Il se dit que c'était les hormones et continua la réanimation, comme il l'avait appris en entrant dans le Celestial Being. Enfin, Marie toussa, tremblante, mais respirant, Setsuna hochant la tête, l'aidant à se déplacer sur la droite et se rassit sur son siège.

-Nous sommes en plein combat… Tu auras droit à plus d'explication d'ici peu…! Repose-toi, ne bouge pas…! conseilla Setsuna, avant que l'Exia ne sorte sa seconde dague laser, se lançant sur l'Innovate

Durant ce temps, le projectile frappa le Ptolemayos, Lassey sortant de son siège, étonné que ce dernier n'aille pas explosé, ayant juste rentré de moitié dans le couloir derrière lui. Une fente s'ouvrit sur le côté et une fumée violette s'en échappa, Lassey se couvrit le visage et envoya un message.

-Attention! Le projectile qui nous a touché expulse un gaz…! Sûrement meurtrier! Vite, vos tenus! Enfermez-vous à double tour! conseilla Lassey, mais Felt étant inquiète pour le jeune homme.

-Et toi, Lassey?! demanda Felt, ce dernier toussant, ne rassurant en rien l'opératrice, alors que Mileina essayant d'avoir des informations sur ce gaz auprès de Tieria et comment s'en débarrasser.

-C'est sensiblement le virus que les Innovates ont conçus pour décimer la race humaine sur la Terre. La trajectoire de leur vaisseau était calculée afin que nous mordions à l'hameçon. Ribbons est peut-être mort, mais ceux respirant et se contaminant au contact de cette effluve auront accomplis l'un des souhaits de cet odieux individu : la destruction de Celestial Beings.

Les gens sur le pont restèrent silencieux, atterrés par la nouvelle, le mécano frappant dans le mur comme pour mal faire. Lassey se remit à tousser, le seul à cet instant respirant le dangereux gaz, toujours en train d'en recevoir de ses épaisses volutes, tout en essayant de briser le mécanisme de la bombonne.

-Oh non, Lassey! s'écria Felt, se détachant, actionnant ses propulseurs de sa combinaisons.

Sumeragi la retint par le bras.

-Il faut minimiser les dégâts… Et nous devons détruire ce virus, trouver un antidote... La panique et la hâte ne feront aucun bien.

Elle se tourna vers l'écran principal, demandant à Tieria de lui passer Allelujah, l'Innovate aux cheveux violets sembla mal à l'aise.

-Il est occupé…!

-Je veux qu'il trouve et détruise le contenant où se trouve le virus! expliqua la capitaine, Mileina faisant un « Oui! », essayant de garder le sourire et de ne pas s'imaginer son vaisseau comme un navire fantôme.

Allelujah parut devant la caméra de son appareil de son poignet, des gouttes de sueurs sur le front, essoufflé.

-Je m'en charge, n'ayez pas la moindre inquiétude. Et Marie? fit-il, Felt se mordant la lèvre, Mileina allant questionner la source.

-Setsuna…! Comment va la princesse en détresse? demanda la jeune fille, le guerrier apparaissant, tendu, ayant pris le dessus du combat contre le Innovate, ce dernier perdant enfin du terrain.

-Si cette question concerne Soma… Je l'ai réanimé…

-Oh… Dans une réanimation classique? Comme dans les séries romantiques Shojos? demanda la coquine, détendant l'atmosphère.

Felt dévisageait le plancher, gêné pour Setsuna. Mais ce dernier battu son opposant, son robot explosant alors le jeune homme reprenant son souffle, avant de réaliser les fous-rires de certains sur la ligne de communication et le silence gênée de d'autres.

-… Pour votre bonne compréhension, ce n'était qu'un échange d'oxygénothérapie…! Un traitement médical pour sauver une vie… Ce que m'a expressément demandé Hallelujah… Si vous voyez quoi que se soit de répréhensible dans cette action, vous en aviserez l'intéressé en question…! expliqua Setsuna, tout le monde se taisant, Mileina soupirant, trouvant qu'il manquait énormément d'humour.

-C'est bon, on a compris…! Reviens-vite avec la malade, afin que…! commença la jeune fille, Tieria apparaissant dans l'écran de bord.

-Négatif, répondit-il, surprenant Felt et choquant Mileina.

-Mais pourquoi?! s'écria-t-elle, Tieria hésitant avant de poursuivre.

Sumeragi le fit à sa place.

-Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'i présent moins de danger sur le Coccon qu'ici… avec le risque de contamination d'une maladie étrangère, ayant été faites pour détruire la race humaine…! expliqua la capitaine, installant un silence nerveux sur le pont.

Lassey toussa mais arriva enfin à parler dans son communicateur.

-Ça y est…! Ce truc a arrêté de nous en enfumer! Keuf keuf! Et n'ayez crainte…! Je vais rester ici, en quarantaine, le temps que les autres trouvent un antidote…!

-Et s'il n'en existait pas? demanda Tieria, Mileina lui jetant un regard courroucé.

-Alors… Je ferais peut-être mieux de m'exécuter pour… ne pas vous contaminer…! fit Lassey, mal à l'aise et effrayé mais ne voulant surtout risquer de contaminer les autres, en les côtoyant ou en restant sur le navire.

Sumeragi trancha immédiatement la question.

-En attendant de voir ce qui en résulte, tu restes où tu es, Lassey! Avec Soma de partie, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de puissance de feu! Setsuna et Lockon retourneront sur le Coccon, veillant à détruire le système pilotage, afin d'éviter que ses Innovates ne tentent d'envahir la tête ou de l'attaquer!

-Pour résumer leur stratagème, ils projetaient d'envoyer le virus antihumain sur terre pour ensuite l'habiter…! Cela aurait eu l'effet d'une bombe propre…! commenta Tieria, les gens dans l'équipage sidéré d'une telle vilénie.

Même Mileina, d'habitude si douce et ayant toujours le mot pour rire, frappa sur le tableau de bord, dégoutée.

-C'est tellement injuste… Toutes les victimes innocentent d'un tel massacre…! Les Innovates n'ont-ils donc pas de cœur?! s'écria-t-elle, avant de lever un regard surpris et peiné vers Tieria, prenant assez bien le commentaire, qu'il se doutait n'était pas complètement dirigé sur lui, rougissant et rajustant ses lunettes.

-Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour trouver l'anti-virus et anéantir les Innovates qui menaceront la Terre!

-Et si tu étais de leur bord…? Cela expliquerait que tu n'as rien vu venir, malgré la vision éclairé de Veda! fit le mécano de bord, Mileina et Felt lui lancèrent des regards catastrophé.

Tieria ne répondit rien, sentant la tension montée mais comprenant les scrupules de ses pauvres amis terriens. Ce fut Lockon qui prit sa défense.

-Un traite ne perdrait pas son temps à s'asticoter avec moi et à défendre les droits des humains…! En plus, je sais qu'il ne les déteste pas…! commenta-t-il, avant de ricaner, Sumeragi demandant d'avantages explications. Et bien, les caméras, dans certaines chambres…!

-Ce ne sont que des mesures de protection! répliqua Tieria, ses joues étant colorées par la gêne d'une quelconque méprise, Mileina ricanant, Felt souriant, toutes deux ignorant qu'il y en avait une aussi dans les douches pour femmes.

(Ah… Ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour protéger les gens qu'on aime…! :P)

-Nous comptons donc sur vous! fit Sumeragi, alors que Setsuna et Lockon atterrissaient dans l'hangar du Coccon.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Un antidote, et vite!

Alors que Lockon descendait de son vaisseau, Allelujah arrivait dans l'hangar, hâtif et craintif de comment il allait retrouver sa bien-aimée.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Est-elle blessé? Aura-t-elle oublié la mémoire?! Est-ce qu'elle est morte à la suite du choc?! » se demanda le pauvre homme, malheureux et craintif, mais courant vers le Exia, Hallelujah ricanant dans sa tête.

« Relax…! Je sens Marie et Soma, dans le Exia… Et elles vont toutes les deux biens! Chavirées, épuisées, mais bien…! »

« Toi, tais-toi! Si tu ne m'avais pas arrêté…! » gronda Allelujah, marchant, à présent, pour finir de dire ce qu'il pensait à son double.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire? Parcourir la distance en un éclair et sauver ta belle?! Setsuna était plus proche, déjà dans son vaisseau, et surtout plus apte à un sauvetage que toi, tu en étais capable…! Comment tu as réagit, déjà? Ah oui…! Tu es resté figé une bonne seconde… Et pourtant précieuse, si tu comptais sauver ta belle! J'ai donc pris les devant et mis les choses en ordre afin que tu ne retrouves pas un cadavre dans l'espace… mais bel et bien ta mie, saine et sauve! D'accord, par un autre homme! Mais l'essentiel, c'est le résultat! »

Allelujah fut étonné de sentir toute la logique et le calme dans le ton de son double. Agir et aider à sauver une vie… Ça ne lui ressemblait pas… Quoi qu'ils parlaient de Marie, qui n'était pas n'importe qui…!

Setsuna descendit de l'Exia sur le trépied partant de son cockpit, ayant d'enlevé son masque, seul.

-Belle victoire, Setsuna…! commenta Tieria, apparaissant sur un écran du mur, Allelujah l'ayant connecté au système afin qu'ils puissent trouver l'antidote plus vite.

-Est-elle…?! commença le jeune homme aux yeux de deux couleurs, le jeune Master leva sa main et pointa son pouce vers le cockpit.

-Elle se remet paisiblement… Tu peux…! commença-t-il, mais Allelujah lui prit précipitamment la corde des mains, mettant son pied dans le trépied, montant vers le cockpit. Veilles à ne rien toucher…!

Alors que Setsuna s'inquiétait pour son vaisseau, Allelujah pénétrait dans l'habitacle, trouvant facilement Marie, assise au sol, clignant des yeux, respirant lentement, encore étourdie.

-Marie…! Dieu soit loué! Tu vas bien…! s'écria-t-il, tombant à genou et la serrant contre lui, son cœur palpitant encore à pleine vitesse.

-Oui… Grâce à vous…! fit-elle, souriant, Allelujah écarquillant des yeux, se demandant si grâce à sa perception accrue des ondes du Quantum Brainwaves, elle savait très exactement ce qui s'était passé ou qu'elle en avait une faible idée.

-Non… Je n'ai rien fait… C'est Setsuna qui…! commença-t-il, s'en voulant encore de n'avoir eu la bonne réaction de courir à son robot pour aller la sauver.

Elle fit non de la tête, alors qu'il relâchait son étreinte. Elle posa ses mains sur ses poings serrés sur ses genoux, Allelujah s'en voulant toujours.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de quoi que se soit… Tout s'est bien passé, et je suis saine et sauve, grâce à toi et à l'aide de Setsuna… Je vous suis très reconnaissante, à vous deux…!

-… Moi? Tu veux dire l'autre…! répliqua Allelujah, regardant au sol, mal à l'aise, se disant qu'elle lui en voulait peut-être d'avoir laissé l'autre le diriger.

-Allelujah… Même si c'est Hallelujah qui a planifié mon sauvetage, je sais qu'il n'aurait pas pu le faire si tu ne l'avais pas laissé s'exprimer… Je vous dis merci à tout les deux…! Et je ne veux pas que tu sois un chevalier servant… Tu n'as pas à venir me secourir si je suis en danger…! Tant que tu sois saint et sauf et que nous puissions nous retrouver et vivre ensemble…! expliqua-t-elle, passant sa main sur sa joue, souriante, Allelujah lui étant tellement reconnaissant de sa gentillesse et de sa tendresse, déposant sa main sur la sienne, échangeant avec elle un regard plein d'amour.

-… Hum-hum…! Ce n'est pas tout, mais nous avons un antidote à trouver! expliqua Lockon, en bas, ne pouvant savoir ce qu'ils faisaient, mais trouvant que ça prenait du temps.

Et peut-être jaloux aussi que son camarade aille une copine et pas lui.

-Oui… Oui, bien sûr…! fit Allelujah, semblant se réveiller d'un songe, se relevant avant de se pencher vers Marie. Est-ce que tu peux te déplacer…?

-Oui… Je crois… Je ne serais peut-être pas d'une très grande aide, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour vous aider dans les recherches…! expliqua-t-elle, Allelujah l'aidant à se lever et ils descendirent ensemble, son pied sur le trépied, elle s'accrochant à son cou, Lockon sifflant alors que Setsuna les regardait, croisant les bras.

Tieria n'avait pas le temps de jouer les rabat-joies. Il avait un antidote à trouver et même s'il était relié au programme du vaisseau qu'avait construit en secret Ribbon, bien des fichiers et parties du système lui était encore inaccessibles. Et pour ouvrir leurs accès, il ne pourrait ni compter sur l'aide extérieur ou sur Veda… Seulement sur ses propres capacités et ses talents pour l'informatique.

-Mettons-nous au travail…! s'écria Tieria, pénétrant dans le programme d'accueil, se tirant un siège, s'assoyant devant un poste de commande et pianotant à toute vitesse sur le clavier, réussissant déjà à franchir quelques barrières de défense et à éliminer des places où il n'y avait que des vivres ou des bonbonnes d'oxygène pour tous les Innovates endormis.

-Je vous propose de vous diviser…! suggéra Tieria, tout en travaillant assidument, parlant à ses amis qui était physiquement dans le vaisseau, réuni dans l'hangar.

-Nous ferions mieux de former des groupes de deux…! Comme ça, si l'un de nous se fait attaquer, l'autre sera là pour l'aider et pour appeler de l'aide…! conseilla Allelujah, debout sur le plancher des vaches, Marie ne semblant pas tout à fait remise mais hochant lentement la tête, d'accord avec l'idée.

-Excellent… Alors… J'imagines que je vais choisir Setsuna… Et toi, Marie? proposa Lockon, parlant à son grand et musclé confrère, ce dernier rougissant légèrement devant son regard coquin et hocha les épaules.

-Si ça ne dérange pas Setsuna…!

-Ça m'est égal… Tant que tu ne me ralentis pas, Lockon…! expliqua le jeune garçon, l'aîné du groupe prenant un air scandalisé, Marie souriant avant de marcher à la suite d'Allelujah, donnant ses dernières recommandations.

-Allez vers l'Est… Nous prendrons l'Ouest, et je veillerais à ce que New Hope n'essaye pas de déloger Tieria du système…! expliqua-t-il, Marie sursautant, alors que Lockon remarquait sa figure et ricanait.

-C'est vraie qu'elle était sexy, mais tu ne devrais pas trop t'en faire! Allelujah n'a d'yeux que pour toi! expliqua le grand nigaud, Setsuna revenant sur ses pas, le regardant rire du petit couple, les bras croisés.

-Tu sais… Je peux très bien t'abandonner ici. Il n'y a pas Lassey qui risque de mourir sur le Ptolemayos et qui n'a pas besoin du tout de l'antidote le plus rapidement possible…! fit Setsuna, surprenant son confrère, ne l'ayant jamais entendu auparavant faire du sarcasme.

Cela le convainquit de le suivre, se séparant enfin de l'autre duo, ce dernier étant encore mal à l'aise des derniers commentaires de Lockon à leurs égards. Malgré tout, les pensées de Marie étaient tournées vers un sujet en particulier.

-Alors… Vous avez rencontré une femme? demanda-t-elle, intriguée, et malgré elle un peu inquiète, Allelujah ne sachant pas trop répondre.

« Ah ha ha ha! Si elle voyait dans quelle état tu l'as mise, cette « femme », si on peut appeler une des ses créatures cybernétiques un être humain, ses inquiétudes voleraient en éclats! » pensa Hallelujah, jappant dans la tête de son double, Marie se tendant, surprise, car ce dernier avait oublié que…

-Comment ça, dans l'état que tu l'as mise? Tu… Tu l'as violentée?! demanda-t-elle, Allelujah grognant contre son double, l'autre maudissant le ciel.

« Merde! J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle était capable de savoir tout ce que je disais et je pensais…! C'est vraiment, mais vraiment pas juste! Ces maudits Quantum Brainwaves auront raison de ma patience, un de ses jours! » commenta sa vilaine personnalité, fulminant, Marie semblant malheureuse de provoqué tant de désagréments.

-Je suis navrée…! répondit Marie, Allelujah manquant s'énerver pour la première fois contre Marie, serrant des poings, sa mâchoire crispée, avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était vraiment pas fautive et qu'elle n'avait en réalité aucun contrôle sur ses pouvoirs.

Elle était si douée que pour elle, ses moindres pensées étaient des paroles dites à voix hautes…! Il prit des grands respirations pour retrouver son calme, alors que Hallelujah serrait des dents et croisait les bras, se forçant à ne plus rien dire pour ne pas encore que cette fille se mêle de « leur » conversation.

-Ça ne fait rien… Ce n'est pas ta faute, Marie… Seulement, quand ce que… nous nous disons n'est rien de graves et ne te touchent pas… Pourrais-tu faire comme si de rien n'était? Je serais très mal à l'aise si tu répétais… tout ce que pourrait dire Hallelujah… et tout ce que je pourrais lui dire…! expliqua son bien-aimée, Marie comprenant, mais se souciant malgré tout du premier sujet qu'il était question.

-Je n'ai rien contre cela, Allelujah… Mais je voudrais quand même savoir ce que tu as fait avec New Hope…! expliqua-t-elle, exprimant un air grave, Allelujah s'en voulant.

Il avait peut-être molesté cette Innovate… Mais elle était folle, démente sur les bords et avait vraiment cherché à recevoir le plus terrible des traitements…! Malgré tout, il pensait qu'il n'avait pas été trop pire, surtout s'il se comparait à ce qu'avait souhaité lui faire son autre lui…!

-… Je suis navré d'avoir pu lui avoir fait mal… Tout à l'heure, après que tu ailles été expulser dans l'espace et que ta vie soit en grave danger…

-Oh…! fit Marie, saisissant tout à coup toute l'ampleur de sa peur qu'il avait pu ressentir et de quel difficulté il avait du avoir à se maîtriser, en ignorant si elle avait été tué par ses êtres…!

Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait lui pardonner sa conduite, s'il avait frappé une femme sans défense, juste parce qu'il était fâché et sur les nerfs, pour des sentiments personnelles! Même si c'était cette femme qui avait pesé sur le bouton pour envoyer ce missile à tête chercheuse, la violence n'était pas une solution possible…! La violence ne résolvait rien!

(Ah oui? Attend un peu de rencontrer un type aussi dingue et cruel que Ribbons…! Le dude qui a frappé sur le bouton « d'auto-destruction » pour frapper le visage de cet Innovate, à la fin de la première série, s'est dit avant de mourir « Juste pour avoir le sentiment de le frapper… Ce n'était pas chose vaine! »… D'accord, j'ai imaginé le bouton…! Bon, à la suite de l'histoire!)

Allelujah savait ce qu'elle devait penser et comprenait son sentiment… Malgré tout, il se doutait que si l'occasion lui était encore donner, certainement qu'il lui broierait ses poignets, tellement elle avait été méprisable et cruelle, dans ses paroles et ses actions.

Ils marchèrent sur la passerelle, donnant une excellente vue sur les Innovates endormis, dans leurs tubes. Marie écarquilla ses yeux en voyant leur nombre, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas pu suivre des nouvelles, contrairement aux autres. Elle marcha à la suite d'Allelujah, mal à l'aise et malgré elle terrifiée, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir comme mission, une fois qu'ils seraient réveiller.

« Conquérir l'Éden… Mener une vie heureuse… Étendre notre belle et magnifique race…! » s'écria des dizaines, des centaines de voix en cœur dans sa tête, renforcé par un large effet d'échos, la surprenant et lui donnant le vertige, devant se retenir sur la rambarde pour ne pas tomber.

-Marie?! demanda Allelujah, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle semblait soudain souffrir de quelque chose, n'entendant pas les pensés des Innovates, endormis.

Mais les dons de Marie étaient tels qu'elle pouvait, même dans leur état comateux, entendre leurs pensées, les seules choses qu'ils avaient apprises de l'existence, qui bâtissaient leurs rêves, leurs espoirs…!

« Trouver et vivre… dans l'Éden… Notre planète vierge de toute pollution… Dans une nature luxuriante…! »

Des images accompagnaient les mots, comme un diaporama, s'imposant peu à peu à Marie, ouvrant grand ses yeux et voyant de magnifiques plaines vertes et luxuriantes, le ciel bleu, quelques nuages ou encore une forêt vierge, épaisse et dont les feuilles étaient d'or quand le soleil les éclairaient.

Les paroles qui égayaient les pensées des Innovates n'étaient pas brutales, quoi que leurs nombres étourdissent de plus en plus la jeune femme. Ils étaient dits d'un ton doux, calmes, joyeux… mais un tantinet affaissé, sans combattivité, sans réflexion… Comme s'ils étaient une armée de poupée sans propre idéaux, et que leur foi était celle qu'on leur avait dictée, depuis leurs bocaux. Marie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer leurs rêves pleins de douceurs et de merveilles, mais de ressentir ses entrailles se glacer en sentant le vide de leurs âmes. Son sentiment de terreur et de malaise de renforça quand les pensées s'évanouirent, une voix plus passionnée, voir violente, celle d'une femme, déclara :

« Pour obtenir l'Éden, nous devons écraser la race humaine… Nous sommes la race élue…! Les humains sont nuisibles, il faut éliminer ses nuisances! »

-Non… Non, ce n'est pas vrai…! s'écria Marie, sentant des larmes perlés ses yeux, à genoux, Allelujah ignorant ce qui la troublait, la saisissant par ses bras et la forçant à se relever.

-Marie! Ressaisis-toi! Dis-moi ce qui se passe…! pria-t-il, Marie, tremblante, lui demanda de l'amener dans une pièce fermé, loin des Innovates. Comment?

-Fait-ce que je te dis, s'il-te-plaît… ils… Leurs pensées… Ils sont trop nombreux…! Je vais me laisser absorber, si ça continue…! fit-elle, les voix étant revenu, Allelujah ne comprenant pas tout, mais désireux de dissiper sa douleur, il l'aida à gagner le salon où il avait laissé la valise où Tieria était branché au système, grâce au fil dénudé de l'écran détruit, et aussi où reposait New Hope.

Marie retrouva ses esprits, la porte fermé lui procurant à nouveau le silence dans sa tête, plus aucune voix ou image ne venant la troubler. Elle rouvrit les yeux, s'apprêtant à expliquer ce qui s'était passé à Allelujah, sur la passerelle. C'est alors qu'elle vit comment la captive était attachée, à l'aide des rideaux arraché au mur, les bras en croix, semblant assoupie et un bleu sur sa joue apparaissant, peu à peu.

-Par dieu tout puissant…! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter d'être ainsi retenue, comme un animal?! demanda-t-elle, choquée d'Allelujah, ce dernier baissant les yeux, se sentant mal.

Pourtant, cela lui avait semblé la seule solution… Et Hallelujah n'aurait pu supporter de la voir s'en sortir complètement indemne.

Marie accourut pour aller la détacher, la captive se réveillant et quand elle leva les yeux, voyant Allelujah l'observer, calme, les bras croisés, elle se mise à grogné.

-Vous allez bien? Vous n'êtes pas ble…? commença Marie, si empathique, l'Innovate se contentant de lui cracher dessus.

-Ne me touchez pas! Vous et votre ami, vous n'auriez jamais du naître! s'écria New, affichant une plus grand cruauté qu'auparavant, gelant tout bon sentiment et tout élan de compassion de la part de la jeune femme pieuse et frustrant d'autant plus le Super Soldat, serrant ses poings pour ne pas trouver un projectile pour la martyriser d'avantage. Peu importe! Tout les vôtres vont mourir, sous peu, par le poison…!

-L'antidote les sauvera…, répliqua Allelujah, l'Innovate lui riant au nez, Marie baissant son visage, le filet de lave descendant sur sa joue et tombant au sol.

-Ah ha ha ha! Pauvre fou! S'il y avait eu un antidote, soyez-en sûr que j'aurais préféré l'avaler et m'empoisonner plutôt qu'il tombe entre vos mains! s'écria-t-elle, avant que Soma ne redresse sa tête et lui mette un pistolet sous le menton, l'observant avec des yeux d'aigle.

-Tu ferais mieux de nous mentir… Sinon, il n'y a aucune raison que nous ayons à supporter ta folie…! expliqua la soldate entraînée mais ayant une patiente plus courte que celle de sa double, Allelujah palissant, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce retournement de situation.

-Euh… Soma…! Tu… Tu ne vas pas…? commença-t-il, Hallelujah riant dans sa tête.

« Si elle tire, ça va être Marie qui va se sentir mal…! Pas grave! Cette maniaque mériterait juste de souffrir dans d'atroces souffrances…! » commenta le fou de la gâchette, Allelujah voulant répondre que tuer n'arrangeait rien, comme ce que Marie pensait sur la violence, mais Tieria apparaissant sur un écran du mur, voulant leur donné un compte rendu de ses trouvailles.

-Mes recherches m'ont menée sur une piste intéressante! Il semblerait que…! Oh… Soma, pourrais-tu baisser ce revolver? Je sais qu'Hallelujah voulait aussi la tuer, mais je pensais que toi… Tu serais là pour modérer ses ardeurs! Et voilà que…!

-Qu'elles sont tes découvertes, Tieria? coupa Soma, ayant rangé son revolver, la jeune femme attachée soupirant, avant de se glacer devant le regard foudroyant et perçant de Soma sur elle, n'en ayant pas fini, avec elle.

-Et bien… Il y a un laboratoire à bord du vaisseau! C'est aussi l'endroit le plus protégé! Le système assure qu'il n'y a pas d'antidote…

-Qu'est-ce que je disais…! s'écria New Hope, ayant un sourire triomphant, Allelujah s'avançant vers elle et la giflant sur l'autre joue, Tieria soupirant, ne comprenant vraiment pas comment ses camarades faisaient pour si facilement s'énerver.

-Néanmoins…! Si je peux ravoir votre attention pendant au moins une minute! fit l'Innovate de leur bord, les deux supers soldats se tournant vers l'écran, laissant la captive grimacée. Bien! Donc, je voulais dire que le système reconnaît une solution de rechange, s'il advenait impératif d'avorter le plan d'intoxication de la race humaine…! En effet, tous les ingrédients sont disponibles dans le laboratoire, pour créer l'antidote… Et selon les informations que Ribbons a laissé, Veda aurait la capacité d'analyser et faire un plan du mélange à faire, quand nous aurons la liste des ingrédients…!

New Hope perdit son air provoquant, sa mine défaite, avant de japper :

-Vous n'y arriverez jamais! Le système a été conçu pour qu'aucun inconnu ne puisse atteindre le laboratoire! Vous ne pourrez jamais construire l'antidote pour…!

-Merci de l'information…! commenta Tieria, laissant la captive interdite.

-… Pourquoi tu me remercies?

-Il n'était inscrit nulle part que le laboratoire avait les ingrédients nécessaires à construire l'antidote. Seuls les membres actifs de l'équipage pouvaient le savoir, Ribbons devant assumer que son système pouvait se faire pirater. Et voyant ta réaction, je présume que Veda sera très capable d'agir afin de préparer la recette pour concevoir le remède au virus! commenta le génie, un flash passant dans ses lunettes, la jeune femme grimaçant d'horreur.

-Donc… Tu as menti…! commenta Soma, les poings sur les hanches, Tieria ayant un sourire amusé.

-J'ai appris ce stratagème par votre contact… Vous autre humain, vous avez différentes stratégies pour arriver à vos fins… Vous n'en faites que des gens plus estimables…! expliqua-t-il, New Hope poussant un râle de désespoir, ne ressemblant pas du tout à un être surdéveloppé, ainsi attachée.

-Très bien! Alors, tu vas désactiver les défenses du laboratoire pour…! commença Allelujah, Tieria perdant son assurance, sa bouche se changeant en une ligne étroitement close.

-Malheureusement… Le système me barre bien des routes, le vaisseau ayant un virus informatif, près à s'activer si je tente de franchir certains piliers… Je crois que vous allez devoir franchir les défenses de sécurité par vos propres moyens. Comme vous étiez les plus proches, je vous ai contacté en premier… Je vais envoyer Setsuna et Lockon pour désactiver le pilotage du « Cocon », mais ils seront près à tout instant à aller dans le laboratoire, si vous n'arrivez pas à…!

Sur ce, il se tut, mal à l'aise, mais Soma hochant la tête, gardant la tête froide, ayant parfaitement conscience que dans chaque mission d'un soldat, ce dernier pouvait perdre la vie.

-Nous récupèrerons l'antidote! assura Allelujah, après avoir vu que Soma était prête à prendre le risque.

-Que faisons-nous de l'Innovate? demanda la jeune fille, la captive tirant sur ses liens, furieuse.

-… Vous pourriez l'assommer. Qui sait? Il faudra peut-être de son ADN pour franchir les défenses ou ouvrir une porte! suggéra Tieria, Allelujah étant rassuré.

Il n'aurait pas aimé que Tieria leur laisse le droit de « l'éliminer ». Connaissant les sentiments de son double, ça ne l'aurait pas gêné, pour le rien du monde.

-Très bien…! fit Soma, Tieria éteignant la communication sans plus de cérémonie, avant qu'elle ne détache New Hope, cette dernière ouvrant de grands yeux. Je n'attaque pas quelqu'un sans défense…

-Oh oui? Tu fais erreur, petite… de me sous-estimer…! s'écria New Hope, se jetant sur elle, Soma la frappant mais l'Innovate se montrant plus rapide, évitant son coup et la prenant par derrière, l'étranglant.

-Argh! s'écria Soma, étant en position de faiblesse, l'Innovate ricanant.

-Jamais… Jamais je ne vous laisserais faire l'antidote! Il faudra me passé sur le corps avant…! expliqua la folle, riant, avant qu'Allelujah n'aille trouver le bon angle d'attaque pour ne pas qu'elle puisse le contré.

Il se glissa derrière elle, la frappant à la nuque d'un coup de manchette, la déséquilibrant, avant de la faire tourner vers lui, la frappant avec son genou dans son ventre, lui coupant le souffle. Il la laissa tomber au sol, trop amoindrie pour bouger d'ici les prochaines secondes. Soma, la mine dure, encore essoufflée de l'agression qu'elle avait subit, sortit son fusil de son compartiment, visa et tira, surprenant Allelujah.

-… Râté…? demanda-t-il, calmé quand il vit que la balle avait fait un trou dans le sol, épargnant la femme, celle-ci semblant tout à coup comprendre qu'elle avait à faire avec des guerriers aguerris et pouvant tuer froidement leurs cibles.

-Exprès…! Marie m'en empêcherait, si j'essayais de…! commença Soma, n'ayant pas voulu la tuer, mais l'ayant pensé, avant que son confrère ne lui prenne son fusil des mains, son rire signalant son changement de personnalité.

-Qu'a cela ne tienne! Je vais faire la job pour toi…! expliqua Hallelujah, s'en allant pour pressé sur la gâchette, New Hope tremblant, commençant à revenir sur ses paroles dites.

Peut-être que sa cause ne méritait pas une mort froide et si cruelle…!

Soma le dévisagea, avant de le frapper dans le derrière, déclarant :

-Tu veux que je broie le plexus, faux jeton?! Rends-moi ce fusil!

Hallelujah se relevant, surpris, avant d'être secoué d'un terrible fou rire, se disant que cette fille avait vraiment une excellente mémoire.

-C'est bon, voilà, ma chère! Est-ce que je peux alors « gentiment » l'assommer, et qu'on se mette en route? Ou si même ça, ça m'est refusé?! demanda-t-il, en affichant un sourire voyou, tout en lui rendant galamment son arme, Soma surprise par son changement, rougie en reprenant son arme.

-Fais comme tu veux… Mais je garde un œil sur toi…! fit-elle, Hallelujah souriant d'avantage.

-Compris! fit-il, donnant un coup de talon sur le front de l'Innovate, cette dernier retombant au sol, ayant essayé de se lever, entretemps.

Elle était à présent belle et bien dans les pommes… et Soma avait vraiment le sentiment que plus qu'elle criait et se fâchait sur Hallelujah, et plus il avait l'air de l'apprécier. Mais à mesure qu'ils marchèrent, trouvant la porte menant vers le laboratoire au fond du salon, et plus son sourire plein de suffisance s'élargissait, les bras croisés, lui signala qu'il aimait juste à rester présent, l'épiant par moment, comme pour la narguer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il n'y a personne à brutaliser! fit-elle, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à sourire de la sorte et étant presque désireuse de revoir Allelujah.

-Je me disais juste qu'en prévision d'une mission périlleuse, je ferais mieux de rester! expliqua Hallelujah, avant de grogner. Et si je lui laisse la place, il va t'assommer pour ne pas que tu affrontes le système de défense! Juste parce qu'il a faillit te perdre, tantôt, et qu'à cette idée, son cœur bat la chamade…!

-Son cœur? Ce n'est pas le tien aussi? demanda Soma, intriguée, Hallelujah hochant les épaules.

-Je ne suis pas lui! Tout comme toi et Marie, vous êtes le jour et la nuit! Je vois mal la petite Marie prendre une arme et menacé qui que se soit, si pieuse et douce qu'elle est!

-Je ne suis pas un être assoiffé de sang, moi…! répliqua-t-elle, avant de réaliser combien ses paroles étaient vexantes.

-Ah ha ha ha…! Ne prends pas cette tête désolée! Tout le monde pense ça…! Tout ça parce que je suis le seul près à tuer pour nous protéger, Allelujah et moi! Je n'ai le droit d'apparaître et d'agir que pour ce genre de « sale besogne ». Est-ce un crime de tenter de donner de l'importance et des valeurs à la seule action qu'on a le droit de faire, dans la vie? demanda-t-il, sur un ton calme et amusé, avant de réaliser que Soma le regardait, comprenant qu'il n'y avait pas tellement de mensonges dans ses paroles et semblant désolée pour lui.

-… Allelujah et toi… Vous… vous n'avez jamais coexisté en bonne entente, jamais?

-… Nah! Je suis plutôt le vilain jumeau! Il dit que je suis un monstre, et que si je suis lui, et bien, c'est lui, le monstre! C'est tellement flatteur! commenta-t-il, décroisant des bras, perdant de sa jovialité, frustré de faire ses aveux.

Mais en même temps, c'était bon de sentir qu'on l'écoutait, que son avis avait une moindre importance pour quelqu'un dans l'univers.

-… Malgré tout, le meurtre n'est pas…

-Une solution? Dans une guerre sans merci, pour des êtres comme nous, qui avons été créé juste pour être des armes, je te demande, quelle autre solution s'offre à nous? À moins que tu effaces la mémoire de nos opposants et de ceux qui connaissent notre histoire, on n'échappe pas à son passé!

-… J'ai été sous le joug de l'armée… J'ai fait ce qu'ils m'ont dit de faire, durant des années, bien plus longtemps que toi… Et je ne m'en suis pas si mal tirer! répliqua Soma, ayant malgré tout de l'appréhension, comprenant qu'elle avait été traitée tout ce temps comme une esclave.

Seul le colonel Smirnov l'avait traité différemment, la prenant sous sa garde, et lui ayant témoigné une vraie affection, au point tel qu'il avait souhaiter l'adopter. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui être plus reconnaissante…!

-… Tu as plus gagné avec eux que moi, c'est sûr…! commenta Hallelujah, n'ayant pas de si grands dons dans les Quantum Brainwaves que Marie, mais semblant malgré tout suivre le mouvement de ses pensées, avant de perdre son petit sourire en coin, sérieux. Maintenant, concentre-toi…! On arrive à la partie piégé et fortement protégé…!

Comme il l'avait dit, Soma vit les tourelles avec caméra, près à lancé des décharges à tout étrangers pouvant essayer de passé et qui n'aille pas été enregistré comme passagers du vaisseau. Les scanners étaient trop nombreux et ils étaient certainement reliés ente eux. Comme ça, si les premiers étaient détruits, les autres percevraient l'information comme une agression et mettraient l'armement automatique en marche, avec l'ordre de tirer sur tout ce qui pouvait se situer dans le couloir étroit. Enfin, c'était comment un système de l'armée aurait été enregistré…! Ils étaient dans un vaisseau construit par des gens n'étant plus humains…! Ils se pouvaient que des gaz, des décharges électriques et des ondes meurtrières remplacent les lasers…!

-Ça va être un sacré numéro…! fit Hallelujah, s'étirant, échauffant ses muscles, Soma étant étonné de ne sentir aucun stress dans sa voix.

-Sincèrement… Tu es plus casse-cou qu'Allelujah…! fit-elle, le jeune homme ricanant.

-Tout juste! Mais je ne suis pas aussi doué et capable que Setsuna pour me sortir des pires embrouilles…! En matière de garder la tête froide, ce petit est un As…! expliqua le fou de la gâchette, Soma ne le connaissant pas aussi bien que son interlocuteur, se demandant bien qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que ce Super Soldat.

Setsuna éternua, Lockon le dévisageant.

-Tu as froid? demanda le grand gaillard, son camarade aux mèches en bataille lui jetant un coup d'œil, ne comprenant pas cette sternutation.

Sa combinaison le protégeait pourtant de la moindre variation de température…!

-Non… Tieria, le pont de commande…, demanda Setsuna devant un écran, leur ami informatique apparut, nettoyant ses lunettes avec un de ses mouchoirs de poche.

-Toujours au Sud-Est de votre position! 2 hommes sont là-bas… Ils ont brisés les ordinateurs afin que je n'essaie pas d'arrêter le vaisseau moi-même. Mais à ce que j'ai vu, sur les caméras, avant qu'ils ne les détruisent, c'était qu'ils étaient bien armés…!

-Tant mieux…! commenta Lockon, armant son fusil, souriant. Parce que nous aussi!

-Informe-nous seulement si Allelujah et Soma rate leur mission avec 2 bip sonores. J'irais les remplacer…! expliqua Setsuna, Lockon perdant son sourire plein d'assurance.

-Oh, je t'en pris! Tu sauve la demoiselle pour ensuite froidement déclarer « Si elle meure, y a pas de mal! »?! C'est juste…!

-Je ne suis pas engagé pour avoir des états d'âmes… Il faut simplement arriver à accomplir nos missions dans le plus court délai…! Qui sait si le virus ne va pas contaminer tout le monde, sur le Ptolemayos? fit-il, le duo arrivant devant la porte qui menait vers la salle de commande.

Setsuna fit signe à Lockon de ne pas bouger, prenant un composant sur son gant et le lançant sur le panneau d'ouverture. BOUM! Le panneau explosa et la porte s'ouvrit sans d'autre cérémonie, Lockon commentant :

-Rappelle-moi de ne pas oublier de t'amener à une fête! Tu rends l'ambiance « explosive »! expliqua-t-il, avant de rouler, pénétrant dans la pièce, les tirs le ratant, vu que les Innovates avaient pensés qu'ils viendraient en courant.

Setsuna envoyant une bombe fumigène, brouillant l'attention des deux Innovates. Lockon mit ses lunettes infrarouges sur ses yeux, les tirant avec des balles paralysantes. Et hop! Leurs opposants étaient déjà hors d'état de nuire…!

Mais le système, se bâtant avec Tieria comme un gladiateur, leur réserva une nouvelle surprise.

-Je vois que vous avez amené un petit virus avec vous… Malgré tout, rien ne pourra arrêter le plan de l'Arche, de laver la terre de ses parasites et installer une nouvelle ère! expliqua Ribbons, apparaissant sur l'écran centrale, Tieria ayant tôt fait de prendre un coin de l'écran, un huitième, et de s'exprimer à son tour.

-Oh là! Je ne suis pas un virus! Et Lockon aura tôt fait de te fermer le clapet, enregistrement sans cervelle! s'écria leur ami, Setsuna fouillant pour trouver où était le tableau de commande du vaisseau, alors que Lockon applaudissait son champion.

-C'est ça, Tieria! Rabat-lui le caquet! Et n'oublie pas de dire que je suis sublime! expliqua le tireur d'élite, Tieria cessant de se disputer avec l'enregistrement, tout les deux le dévisageant.

-Euh… Je sais que les terriens aiment dire des imbécilités à leurs ennemis…! commença Ribbons, affichant un air gêné et mi-amusé.

-… Mais ça, c'est la remarque manquant le plus d'humilité que j'ai entendu! rajouta Tieria, Lockon se grattant la joue.

-Ah bon? Et bien… Le premier qui me dira où le tableau de commande cela le plus brillant d'entre vous!

-C'est facile! Il est là…! s'écria Ribbons en pointant le point contre le mur, ce qui ressemblait à un échiquier avec une demi-sphère.

-Merci, Lockon! fit Setsuna, s'y installant et pianotant, réussissant à comprendre comment ça marchait, Ribbons se frappant le visage, Tieria riant.

-Ah ha! Qui est le plus brillant, monsieur je dévoile les secrets de mon vaisseau à mes ennemis? s'écria Tieria, Ribbons grognant avant de disparaître de l'écran. Alors, Setsuna, as-tu besoin d'aide?

-… I problèmes… Le bouton d'arrêt est inexistant… Et ensuite… Les gazs meurtriers… ont déjà envahis l'intérieur du vaisseau. Les prochaines pièces envahi seront le salon et… le laboratoire…!

-Hé! Tieria! Tu fais quoi, pendant qu'on se bat, ici?! Tu étais sensé contrôler le vaisseau! s'énerva Lockon, Tieria demeurant figé de stupeur, avant de se pencher sur un clavier, tapotant, montrant les dents.

-Une des défenses s'est activé sans que je le remarque à mon contact… Mettez vos casques! Je vais prévenir Alle… Oh non…! Ils n'ont pas rentré dans le laboratoire et il n'y a aucun communicateur, au niveau où ils sont! fit-il, se sentant effrayé et coupable.

-Et on ne peut pas les prévenir… on devrait traverser le gaz mortel! commenta Lockon, Setsuna tapotant sur le clavier, réussissant à dévier la direction du vaisseau.

-Maintenant, nous devons nous assurer d'éliminez tous les autres Innovates du vaisseau… Et d'isoler la pièce où nous sommes, si nous ne voulons pas être intoxiquées…! expliqua Setsuna, son camarade hochant la tête, malgré tout inquiet pour leurs amis.

Hallelujah sauta, courait et glissait, les lasers et les projectiles passant autour de lui sans que cela ne le gêne. Soma le suivait de près. La porte d'entré du laboratoire était gardé par un second système d'armement. Il fallait rentrer un mot de passe.

-Essai VEDA! s'écria Hallelujah, Soma s'activant, alors qu'il lui prenait son fusil de sa combinaison et tirait sur les projectiles fonçant sur eux, la protégeant durant qu'elle tapait sur le clavier.

Mais les lasers n'avaient pas arrêté pour autant…!

-Baisse-toi! s'écria-t-il, sautant pour les éviter, Soma obéisssant à son ordre… une demi-seconde trop tard…!

Alors qu'elle tapait sur ENTER, un laser lui déchira la surface de sa combinaison, sentant la chaleur intense frôler sa jambe mais son mouvement réussit à éviter qu'elle ne devienne unijambiste. La porte s'ouvrit, Hallelujah courant, la prenant au passage, la poussant sur le côté et pesant sur CLOSE, la porte se refermant et les protégeant d'un nouveau feu nourri.

Une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, Hallelujah jeta un coup d'œil à Soma. Elle ne saignait pas, mais comment elle grimaçait lui signala qu'elle devait être blessé.

« Merde! Allelujah va me tuer! » se dit-il, vérifiant le milieu pour voir si tout était sûr.

C'était calme, pas de fusil, pas de scanner…! Ils étaient dans le laboratoire, la lumière éteinte les plongeant dans des profondes ténèbres. Il intensifia la lumière de sa montre et se pencha vers elle.

-Ça va? Tu peux encore bouger?

-Je crois… Rien de grave, une brûlure à cause d'un laser…! expliqua-t-elle, Hallelujah regardant sa combinaison brûlée à l'endroit où le laser avait faillit l'avoir, et il siffla.

-C'est plus de peur que de mal! Jolie évitement…! fit-il, Soma, étonnée, le remercia, avant qu'il ne sorte d'une poche de son compartiment une trousse de premier secours.

-Euh… Ce n'est pas vraiment le lieu pour…! commença-t-elle, son compagnon lui faisant « Chuuut! », écartant les pants de son pantalon déchiré et appliquant une pommade la faisant grimacer sur la brûlure.

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux… Et je ne repère aucun danger, pour l'instant! commenta-t-il, calme et réfléchie, finissant par bander sa cuisse d'un pansement épousant la force de sa combinaison. C'est bon, tu devrais pouvoir marcher sans trop de mal… Maintenant, trouvons cet antidote…!

Soma se releva, se demandant si Allelujah avait repris le contrôle ou non… Car elle ignorait jusque-là qu'Hallelujah était capable de penser et se préoccuper d'autrui. Enfin, elle n'aurait pas du être tant surprise…! Il avait donné des ordres afin de la sauver… Mais jusque-là, elle s'imaginait que c'était afin de sauver Marie, pour Allelujah…! Était-ce encore une fois pour l'autre, et non pour elle?

-Voilà des potions…! J'ai aucune sainte idée de ce que ça doit vouloir dire…! commenta Hallelujah, grimaçant, avant qu'une lumière claire l'éblouisse.

On avait allumé la lumière. Et ce n'était pas lui, ni Soma qui l'avait fait, ma une tiers personne.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : La dernière menace de Ribbons…

Un cauchemar aurait été plus charmant… Et se retrouver face à une armada d'Innovates auraient été plus soulageant… Car rester assis sur le pont de navigation, ignorant ce qui se passait pour les autres, ressentant la pesanteur de leur impuissance, c'était une douleur odieuse, s'insinuant en eux comme un poison… Pourtant, Lockon tint bon, décidant de faire la conversation avec son collègue, sur n'importe quel sujet.

Et bien sûr, il fallut que cela tombe sur son sujet de prédilection…!

-Et donc… Tu aimes ça, la vie sur le Ptolemayos? demanda le tireur d'élite, le spécialiste des combats à la dague et l'épée sourcillant, avant de réaliser qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir aucun piège dans la question.

-En quelques sortes… Nous nous battons pour éteindre et anéantir la guerre… Nous sommes les plus grands pilotes du monde… et j'ai le Exia. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais vouloir de plus…! résuma Setsuna, les bras croisés, Lockon souriant, croisant les siens derrière sa tête.

-Oh…! Et j'imagine que de côtoyer Felt ne te rend pas malheureux non plus…!

Un signal d'alarme sonna dans la tête de Setsuna, se tendant, semblant comprendre qu'il y avait un sous-entendu dans ces dernières paroles.

-Je ne voix pas de quoi tu veux parler… Felt et moi avons des relations professionnelles… Rien d'autre…!

-Ah! Et c'est ça que tu vas lui dire, quand elle sera mourante et que tu iras à son chevet? « Nous sommes en bon termes de travail, mais je n'éprouve aucun autre genre de sentiments pour toi. »? demanda le dragueur, Setsuna ayant un tic dans le sourcil, plus blessé à l'idée que Felt soit mourante plutôt que l'idée que Lockon se faisait de lui, sur sa nature froide et rangée.

-Il y a plus de chance qu'en ce moment, Allelujah et Marie meurent à cause des gaz dans le vaisseau que nos collègues sur le Ptolemayos…! expliqua le taciturne guerrier, Lockon perdant son sourire, s'inquiétant pour eux.

-Allelujah et Marie… sont-ils seulement humains? demanda enfin le séduisant jeune homme, Setsuna réfléchissant à la question.

-Je crois qu'Allelujah est plus « humain » que Marie… Malgré tout, ils ont eux tout les deux des upgrades, je parle du niveau génétique… Leurs entraînements de Super Soldat les aident aussi, mais je pense qu'une bactérie programmée pour détruire la race humaine ne s'arrêtera pas pour se questionner sur « Est-ce un humain modifié ou de souche…? », expliqua Setsuna, Lockon hochant la tête, ses espoirs s'évaporant comme neige au soleil.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient sombrement, Allelujah fixait l'Innovates lui faisant face. Il avait prit le relais, sachant que le premier geste de son double aurait été de « tuer » l'inconnu sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer. Et Allelujah avait mal… Car l'homme qu'il voyait ne lui rappelait que trop vivement l'image d'un ancien confrère, qui n'était plus qu'une ombre en pixel…!

Et oui, j'ai nommé… Tieria!

Il lui parla calmement, n'étant ni amical, ni détestable. C'était comme de se trouver devant son ancien confrère, en chair et en os.

-Je vois que le système de défense ne vous a pas procurer le moindre tort… Il est appréciable de rencontrer des êtres à la hauteur…! commenta-t-il, replaçant ses lunettes, ses cheveux incurvés lui donnant un petit air dandy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-… Ribbons nous a laissé seulement des enregistrements… Ses ordres, ses décisions, sa volonté, tous magnétisés… Et il voudrait que, comme lui, que nous détestions et mettions en échec la race humaine… Mais je veux plus, beaucoup plus…! commença le jeune homme, soulevant un flacon avec un liquide vert cyan à la hauteur de ses yeux, le faisant miroiter, Soma se levant, écarquillant les yeux.

-L'an… L'antidote?! demanda-t-elle, la gorge serré, l'homme aux cheveux violet sourit de manière narquoise.

-New Hope m'a enfermé ici et m'a commandité afin que je donne au gaz mortel des propriétés plus toxiques… Mais je n'ai jamais pu vérifier de mes propres yeux la cruauté de la race humaine, dont nous sommes inspirés… Alors, j'ai conçu l'antidote au poison qui devait anéantir votre monde… Prouvez-moi votre valeur et je vous la laisserais…! expliqua-t-il, très sérieusement, Allelujah étant étonné.

Il s'attendait qu'il soit aussi fou et endoctriné que la première Innovate qu'ils avaient rencontré… Mais il semblait si calme et vraiment intrigué de connaître mieux la race humaine… Comme un chercheur voulant éprouver les théories qu'on lui avait enseigné avec ces propres connaissances.

-Tu me jures que tu le donneras, si on fait ce que tu veux…? demanda Allelujah, baissant son arme, désireux de pouvoir au plus vite récupérer le précieux remède.

-Vous avez bien compris…! J'aimerais vous faire éprouver 3 tests… Rien de mortel, dangereux ou douloureux… Je veux m'assurer que si je vous le remets, c'est parce que vous êtes plus digne que ce que déclarait Ribbons et les influences que nous subissons dans nos bulles de croissances…! expliqua le chercheur, souriant, Marie n'aimant pas son regard mais Soma hochant lentement la tête.

-C'est bon! déclara Allelujah, son double se tenant sur la défensive, ses doigts crispé sur le fusil.

-Dites-moi, premièrement, pourquoi vous voulez sauver votre race? On m'a dit qu'elle était polluante, destructrice et qu'elle s'autodétruisait pour le pouvoir, et les guerres de religions…! fit l'Innovate, Allelujah grimaçant.

Tout ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai. Et s'il regardait son propre vécu, il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance aux hommes, en pensant comment ils l'avaient utilisé et maltraiteé, pour en faire ce qu'il était, un être déchiré, avec un dédoublement de personnalité si maléfique, qui ne pensait qu'à survivre, au prix « dérisoire » de la mort d'autrui.

Ce fut Soma qui parla.

-Nous nous battons pour faire un monde meilleur. Les humains, jusqu'à présent, n'ont pas brillés… Mais dans le nombre, ils y a des gens bons, généreux, innocents… Des femmes, des enfants, et même des hommes qui n'ont jamais commis aucun crime de leur vie. Les dirigeants contrôlent des pays et mènent les guerres…

Allelujah hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Les peuples subissaient les décisions de leurs chefs. Mais il y avait une solution, par exemple, celle de Celestial Being…!

-Mais si nous réussissons à éradiquer la guerre, l'un des plus grands fléaux sera évanouie, et les humains pourront enfin vivre dans la paix et l'amour…!

-… Très utopique… Très touchant…! avoua le faux Tieria, affichant un petit sourire, avant de faire oui de la tête. Bon, on va dire que malgré vos larges états d'âme, vous défendez une cause juste, et que vous pourriez, avec une révision de votre stratégie, accomplir des bonnes choses pour votre peuple! Alors, le second test… Si vous aviez à choisir entre votre vie… et celle de votre confrère… Laquelle vous choisiriez…? Qui devrait survivre, entre vous deux? Allez-y, je n'ai pas toute la journée…!

Allelujah se crispa. Bien entendu, Marie était plus importante que lui. Elle était merveilleuse, douce, aimante, si tendre et elle aimait tellement la vie. Elle l'avait sauvé, enfant, en commençant simplement en lui donnant un nom, et elle l'avait encore sauvé, en acceptant de le suivre et en lui pardonnant ses crimes…

Mais il sentait l'autre le retenir de répondre.

« … Ah ha ha ha…! Tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser dire "Oui, Marie! Marie mérite de vivre! Et pas moi! » et que ce mec nous tue ensuite, posant le dernier test à la survivante…?! No way! Je ne te laisserais pas tomber dans un piège aussi clair! »

« Hallelujah! Mais si je ne réponds pas, Marie le fera! Et c'est elle qui risque de…! » s'énerva la douce conscience, son double maléfique ricana.

« Elle pourrait prouver un peu de sa valeur, ton amie, pour une fois! J'ai pas travaillé fort pour la protéger des différents dangers…? »

« Tu l'as laissé se faire blesser, il n'y a que 10 minutes! » s'énerva Allelujah, furieux, son visage se crispant.

Le double de Tiera le dévisageant, ne comprenant pas son expression. Marie le regarda avec compassion, sachant qu'il n'était pas facile, pour Allelujah ET Hallelujah de se mettre d'accord sur le sujet.

« Choisie-nous! Nous valons mieux qu'elle…! » répliqua Hallelujah, sur un ton mielleux et manipulateur.

-Non! s'écria Allelujah, se tenant la tête, furieux mais ne réussissant pas à le faire taire.

« Est-ce que c'est que tu me déteste? Ou tu TE détestes? Moi, ça ne me dérange pas… Mais si tu essais de nous faire tuer, je t'assure que je pourrais reprendre le contrôle, doucement ou de force… Et si le gars nous demande, au troisième test, de tuer l'humain qu'on a choisie qui était le moins important…! »

-NON! Je t'en conjure… Ne fait pas de mal à Marie…!

« Je ne veux pas lui en faire! Mais je ne suis bon qu'à te protéger! Des autres! Des vilains! Et même de toi-même, et ta gentillesse maladive…! Bon sang… Tu ne comprends encore rien?! Marie ne peut pas vivre avec nous…! » s'écria enfin Hallujah, apparaissant sous les yeux de sa douce personnalité, les traits ravagés de violentes émotions. « Elle est soit trop douce, trop parfaite ou simplement trop naïve! Elle va finir, tôt ou tard, par tomber dans un piège… Et si elle vit proche de nous, tu la protègeras… Et si c'est moi qui est là, je tuerais la personne qui lui voulait du mal! Et alors, elle nous détestera…! Et tu me détesteras tellement, par la suite, quand elle nous laissera tomber…! »

-Elle ne nous laissera pas! Ne sors pas des histoires qui n'ont ni queue ni tête! s'écria le super soldat, Hallelujah hochant des épaules.

« Très bien! Alors, vas-y! Demande à Marie qui elle choisie, entre toi, et elle… Mais n'oublie pas! Si elle meurt, elle tue Soma aussi…! Et tu as beau ne pas t'estimer et m'haïr… Soma, elle, est une fille différente, à la fois forte mais sympathique et aimante… Ça m'étonnerait que Marie choisisse de la tuer, elle… et non nous…! »

-… Ton raisonnement est illogique…! s'écria soudain Allelujah, avant de réaliser qu'il parlait tout haut, complétant dans sa tête. « Si Soma est si spéciale… Pourquoi tu souhaiterais qu'elle meure, à notre place?! »

Hallelujah fit « Je…! » mais se tue… Comme ébranler, des frissons parcoururent leurs bras. Il baissa la tête… Écœuré de sa faiblesse, sentant que déjà, cette fille lui faisait de l'effet, que son regard tantôt cruel et commandant, tantôt doux et compatissant sur lui le rendait si heureux, amusé et triste, le tout à la fois.

-… C'est bon…! Elle devrait vivre, si on avait à choisir…! put enfin dire Allelujah, ses yeux pleurant, son double se maudissant de le laisser ainsi les condamner, sans qu'il n'arrive à le retenir.

Parce qu'elle était trop précieuse, pour eux…

Marie secoua sa tête, réalisant ce qu'il disait, mais le chercheur hocha la tête.

-Et vous, mademoiselle…? Qui vous devriez choisir?

-Allelujah! Allelujah, c'est lui que je choisis! Si un de nous devait vivre et l'autre mourir, c'est lui qui doit vivre…! s'écria-t-elle, surprenant l'Innovate, Allelujah redressant sa tête, Hallelujah étant encore plus ébranlé, pensant qu'elle a aurait au moins eu une hésitation pour Soma, ou pour elle-même…!

-Marie…! fit-il, attendrie de l'entendre dire ça, mais effrayé…

Elle marcha jusqu'à lui, comme sa jambe le lui permettait et le serra dans ses bras, ses yeux étant rattachés aux siens par le sceau d'un sentiment qui les dépassait tout les deux.

-De te revoir, de te savoir vivant, être auprès de moi… C'était l'instant le plus merveilleux de ma vie, après une si longue séparation… Et que tu veuilles vivre avec moi… Personne ne m'a fait un plus beau cadeau… Si je devais choisir entre ta vie et la mienne, il n'y a pas la moindre trace de doute ou de peine… Je veux que tu vives… Pour continuer de grandir, d'apprendre et que tu transmettes notre amour à des futurs générations…! Pour ce qui est de moi, je sais que malgré ma mort, mon âme restera toujours là, dans ton cœur…! Et nous nous retrouverons au ciel…!

-Oh, Marie…! Vivre sans toit serait l'enfer…! Mais si tu venais à disparaître, ton souvenir me permettrait de rester debout, ton amour d'avancer, ta confiance de regarder devant moi…, expliqua-t-il, la serrant plus fortement contre lui, ses larmes coulant, de joie et de peine, le clone de Tieria regardant la scène, ne s'attendant pas que son test sur les questions morals cause tant d'effusions.

-… Hum-hum…! Si vous pourriez arrêter…! J'ai compris! Je suis devant un « couple » humain! Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de poser ma question…! expliqua-t-il, une goutte de sueur de gêne passant sur sa tempe.

Mais ses paroles ne semblèrent pas se faire entendre, Allelujah perturbé malgré lui par les paroles de son double.

-Mais… Marie, si tu décidais de mourir pour me sauver… Soma aussi…!

-Je lui ai posé la question… Elle m'a dit que je pouvais choisir ce que je voulais, mais que personnellement, elle ne supporterait pas de vivre en sachant que quelqu'un d'autre à dut mourir comme ressort…! Et si oui, ce serait dans la peine et la solitude que nous vivrions…!

-Je… Je comprends…, fit Allelujah, n'ayant pas pensé à ça.

-Mais toi… Et Hallelujah…?!

-Je suis navré… Mais entre toi, ou Hallelujah, tu passeras toujours en priorité…!

-Pardonnez-moi! Qui sont ces deux autres personnes?! demanda la réplique de Tieria, intrigué malgré lui, le couple réalisant enfin sa présence et se détachèrent peu à peu, gêné.

-… Ce sont nos dédoublements de personnalités…! expliqua enfin Allelujah, n'ayant rien à caché.

-Oh! fit l'Innovate, souriant, amusé, Marie rougissant. Et donc… C'était une dure question… Je comprends votre lente réaction…! Et eux… Qui auraient-ils choisi?

-Je…! commença Hallelujah, pouvant enfin parler, mais étant retenu soit par sa bonne conscience, soit par l'image de Soma, hantant encore son esprit.

La femme en question prit le relais.

-Il se choisit lui, et je me choisis moi! Je crois que cela vous pose un problème, monsieur le chercheur…! s'écria Soma, les bras croisés, affichant un air hautain et combattif, l'Innovate, surpris, fini par éclater de rire avant de s'approcher d'eux, Hallelujah hochant les épaules, au fond content qu'elle aille choisie pour lui.

Il n'aurait pas voulu choisir entre leurs vies, à lui et Allelujah, et la leurs, à elle et Marie.

L'Innovate s'arrêta devant Soma et délicatement lui prit sa main, dépliant son bras en se penchant et baisant le dos de sa main.

-Je vous en pris… Appelez-moi Reberto Mundo, ma chère…! expliqua-t-il, Soma rougissant malgré elle devant ses airs romanesque, Hallelujah ne réagissant pas alors que l'autre hurlait de colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Que je lui colle une baffe et qu'il brise l'antidote pour me narguer? » demanda froidement le psychopathe, mais riant sous cape de laisser un autre homme charmé la copine de son double.

« Hé! Tu serais bien, toi, si Soma préférait au final ce type à toi! » tenta Allelujah, son double lui riant en nez, toujours dans leur tête, en réalité regardant simplement ailleurs.

« Ah ha ha ha! Tu me fais rire…! Comme si je m'intéressais plus qu'il ne le faut à Soma! Et comme si Soma m'estimait…! Elle veut juste coexister à travers cette situation si complexe sans perdre totalement le contrôle! En faisant ami-ami avec moi, elle achète la paix! Mais il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle ne m'estime, même pour…! » commença Hallelujah, le disant sur un ton comique, mais une passion faisant monté le ton de sa voix, cela le touchait plus que ça ne le laissait paraître.

-Tu te trompes…, s'écria soudain Marie, étonnant Reberto et intriguant Hallelujah, avant de rougir, comprenant qu'elle avait encore lu dans leurs pensées. Elle t'estime plus que tu ne le penses… Si tu ressens le moindre sentiment d'amitié envers elle, je t'en pris, n'hésite pas à le lui dire… Parce qu'elle ne sait pas pour qui tu te bats, quand tu nous défends et nous protège…!

Hallelujah resta un peu sonné de la révélation, avant de jouer celui qui n'a rien entendu, hochant les épaules tout secouant la tête.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, ma petite Marie! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce type te fait les yeux doux et que mon ami dans ma tête enrage! Ce serait à toi d'être sincère…!

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée…! commenta Reberto, les deux supers soldats ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait parler. Le troisième test… sera de me témoigner pourquoi je devrais épargner votre race… en me faisant un témoignage de vos capacité affective…!

-… Hum? Tu veux dire quoi, par là? demanda Hallelujah, mi-amusé, mi-inquiet, jouant encore le rôle du coquin. Tu veux peut-être que Soma t'embrasse ou quelque chose du genre?

-Précisément…! assura l'Innovate, Allelujah perdant sa contenance, prenant le saugrenue par le collais et le secouant, lui criant « C'est une farce?! » alors que Marie et Soma rougissaient jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, l'Innovate se laissant faire 3 secondes avant de lui brandir son flacon sous le nez. Refusez, et je brise votre précieuse fiole…!

Effrayé et furieux, Allelujah reposa le jeune homme, dégoûté… Il ne voulait pas accepter ce que cet homme suggérait…

« Si j'étais à sa place, je ferais comme lui…! » répliqua alors son double, Allelujah le dévisagea sans comprendre. « Ben oui… Il m'arrive de penser. Et si j'étais seul, isolé, et destiné à rester seul et stoïque, j'aimerais, au moins une fois dans mon existence, changé de rôle et goûter à la vie d'un autre… Et je t'assure que si Marie me témoigne le moindre intérêt, à moi et non à toi… Je pourrais me tenter à goûter au fruit…! »

-MONSTRE! hurla le super Soldat, frappant Reberto à la place de son autre personnalité, Marie retenant un cri, la fiole revolant en l'air.

Mais l'Innovate se redressa comme un spring et le rattrapa, souriant, malgré le bleu se faisant sur sa joue.

-Je suis navré… Si tu ne veux pas que je touche à ta fiancée, tu n'as qu'à me témoigner, autrement que par tes poings, la bonne volonté des humains… Tout de même! Je m'offre à être votre sauveur! Je ne suis pas n'importe qui!

-Elle n'est pas ma fiancée…, répliqua lentement Allelujah, semblant le regretter, tout en serrant ses poings, furieux de la situation. Mais je t'interdis singulièrement de la toucher ou d'éprouver notre affection pour les autres en agissant comme…!

-Si vous ne voulez pas de cet antidote, très bien, je peux tout aussi bien…! commenta Reberto, ouvrant le flacon, le penchant pour en faire couler la mixture dans un lavabo du laboratoire, Soma s'avançant.

-Arrêtez! Je… Je vais le faire! s'écria-t-elle, son ami la dévisageant et l'Innovate souriant, en allant jusqu'à reboucher le flacon et le déposer soigneusement sur un rangement à éprouvette, derrière lui.

-Fort bien… Voilà une sage décision…! expliqua-t-il, Soma regardant le sol, gêné, Hallelujah pouffant.

« Elle ne le fera pas, allons…! C'est complètement débile! On peut bien dire que c'est juste un baiser, mais…! » commença-t-il, avant de se taire, Allelujah perdant ses couleurs, Soma s'étant avancé vers le chercheur, arrivant face à lui.

Elle était toute rouge, mais semblait bien décidé à obéir à sa demande. Et il n'avait pas un vilain minois non plus…!

Sous les yeux ébahis et choqués d'Allelujah, Soma se mit sur la pointe des pieds… et donna un baiser sur la joue de Reberto, ce dernier caressant la tête de la super soldate en même, temps, entrefermant les yeux.

-… Je comprends mieux à présent ce que les gens signifient le terme Amour par des milliers de citations, par des centaines de formes… Et pourtant, même si c'était obliger, je vous suis reconnaissant, mademoiselle, de m'avoir fait le don d'un si précieux cadeau…! expliqua-t-il, lui renouvelant son baise-main, Soma étant à présent froide et muette, très mal à l'aise, n'osant pas regarder Allelujah, ce dernier devant certainement lui en vouloir.

Normalement, le master Gundam aurait du se fâcher, mais il était plutôt rassurer qu'elle ne lui aille donner qu'un chaste baiser, ayant craint le pire. Et Reberto ne semblait pas demander à plus, ce qui était très magnanime, surtout quand on pensait que le sort de leur espèce reposait sur sa volonté…

-Merci encore…! expliqua Reberto, semblant vraiment ravi, avant de se tourner vers Allelujah, semblant patienter. Et bien, j'attends…!

-… Je te demande pardon…?! fit le jeune humain, mal à l'aise, ne comprenant pas, ou ne voulant pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

-… Il serait injuste que seule votre amie n'aille à subir le troisième test…! Il est de votre devoir de vous aussi…!

« Ohhh…! Mais ce type est plus tordu que je le pensais…! » s'écria Hallelujah, ricanant, Allelujah verdissant.

-Soma n'est peut-être pas attaché à qui que se soit… Mais mon cœur appartient déjà à une autre! Je… Je ne peux pas…!

-Je ne demande pas un geste d'affection véridique! Simplement un avant goût de ce que les humains se donnent et vivent, à tous les jours, me suffira! Les hommes doivent bien communiquer entre eux leurs affections, d'une manière ou de l'autre!

« Ouais…! Mais je ne crois pas que tu te suffiras d'un simple serré de main…! » se dit Hallelujah pour lui-même, Allelujah horrifié de ce que lui demandait de faire Reberto.

Il leva ses yeux vers Soma, cette dernière rougissant, ne voulant pas l'influencer, mais elle aurait préféré bien plus qu'elle aille été la seule à subir ce test, plutôt qu'Allelujah aille à s'adonner à d'étranges pratiques, qui ne lui ressemble pas. Non pas qu'elle aimait à embrasser un étranger, mais c'était mieux ça que…!.

-J'attends…! commenta Reberto, supposant son pouvoir, faisant tourner le flacon dernièrement repris entre ses doigts, un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres, Allelujah se crispant.

« Je ne peux pas le faire… Hallelujah, fais ce que tu veux, tues-le s'il le faut en épargnant la fiole, mais je ne peux pas me montrer infidèle à Marie! » s'écria enfin Allelujah, son double sifflant, étonné qu'il lui demande une telle chose, juste pour une question de sincérité…!

« Toi, des fois… Je te trouve plus fou que moi! On parle là qu'un tout petit geste! » fit Hallelujah, ses traits apparaissant sur le visage d'Allelujah, affichant un air amusé.

-Alors, il te suffit juste d'un vrai baiser, et tu trahis les tiens? Tu sauves la race humaine et tu rejette Ribbons et ses enseignements dans les poubelles, je me trompe? demanda la vilaine conscience du super soldat, Soma se crispant, Reberto le dévisageant avant de se gratter l'arête du nez avec sa main libre, mal à l'aise.

-Selon mon point de vue, c'est seulement de vous donner une chance… et de tester par mes propres moyens si vous méritez l'anéantissement ou non… Je ne pense pas, contrairement aux autres, que Ribbons soit parfaitement digne de confiance…! Je suis un scientifique! Je dois vérifier par moi-même ce qui est bon de faire et ce qui est mal!

-Oh! Je vois! Alors, ceci n'est qu'une expérience…! renchérit Hallelujah, trouvant cela bien drôle, se doutant qu'émotivement, ça ne pourrait pas être simplement le cas, Reberto hochant la tête. Alors, ça ne t'a fait ni chaud ni froid, de sentir la proximité de Soma, sa chaleur, ses lèvres en éveil.

Reberto toussota dans sa main, gêné malgré lui, alors la jeune fille en question lui lança un dur regard, n'aimant pas ce qu'il suggéra. Elle ne ressentait rien pour cet Innovate, juste de la rancœur, du respect du à la situation et un peu de pitié.

-En effet… C'était loin de tout doute quelque chose de plus intriguant et émotivement complexe que je me l'imaginais…!

-Alors, si tu crois que ça, c'est complexe, attends de m'embrasser, moi! Parce que je ne connais pas la définition du terme « chaste »! C'est tout ou c'est rien, pour moi! expliqua Hallelujah, les poings sur les hanches, semblant très confiant, alors que Reberto le regardait, intrigué, alors que Soma avait le sentiment qu'une scène d'horreur se profilait à l'horizon.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là? En l'entendant parler au début, elle aurait cru qu'il allait essayer de l'attaquer de lui arracher la fiole… Il n'allait pas, quand même, faire ce que ce maniaque demandait et…?! L'idée d'avoir droit à une scène de Yaoï gratuit lui retournait le cœur mais elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des deux hommes, se regardant avec de plus en plus d'intensité.

-… Tu n'es pas sérieux…! commença Reberto, ne s'étant pas imaginé que l'homme du couple plierait aussi bien à sa menace.

Il n'avait pas imaginé de vraiment leur donné l'antidote… Il aurait cru qu'ils auraient échoué ses tests et qu'il aurait pu se défiler en se riant de leurs faibles morales et de leur égoïsme. Mais les humains se démontraient beaucoup plus sensibles, bons et généreux qu'ils se l'imaginaient. Tout ce qu'on parlait, le champ « émotif » que les Innovates n'avaient pas, c'était les humains qui les avaient et ils ne semblaient pas gênée de sourire, grimacer, pleurer, rire ou même de témoigner de l'affection entre eux…!

Mais il était effrayé et intrigué de savoir si cet homme allait vraiment plier à sa demande et…!

-On ne doit jamais sous-estimer un homme…! Ils sont pleins de ressorts et ils peuvent être encore plus tendres que les filles…! Approche et je te montrerais…! expliqua Hallelujah, lui faisant signe de venir du doigt, Reberto hésitant mais marchant vers lui, baissant sa main qui tenait toujours la fiole.

À deux pas de distance, Hallelujah lui prit sa main de libre et la déposa sur sa taille, avant d'encercler la sienne, son visage se détendant et exprimant un air calme et doucereux. Soma palissa, les voyant se caresser, même Reberto y prenant goût, leurs visages s'approcher l'un de l'autre…

Soudain, Hallelujah lui fit une prise, le tournant et lui coinçant les bras dans le dos, grimaçant.

-Si t'étais une fille, j'dis pas, mais il faut pas pousser trop fort…! expliqua le voyou, faisant signe à Soma de venir, un geste du menton lui montrant le flacon, tenu par le captif de manière précaire.

Soma le prit de force, Reberto grinçant des dents, avant de rire de bon cœur.

-Je suis tellement bon joueur que je pourrais avouer que vous avez réussi tous les tests… Si je n'étais pas votre prisonnier, je serais assez satisfait du résultat…!

-Ne le prends pas personnel! répliqua Allelujah, craignant que son autre lui n'essaie de le frapper pour tantôt, ayant des frissons dans le dos en pensant à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de l'immobiliser à temps. Mon amour va pour une seule personne… Et Hallelujah est aux femmes. Quoi qu'il trouve que tu as une très jolie fraise…!

« Allelujah! » s'écria Hallelujah, furieux des mensonges qu'il inventait, Soma ne souriant pas, Marie riant dans sa tête, voyant, elle, la comédie qui se passait.

Allelujah demanda à Soma de veiller qu'il soit bien attacher, expliquant qu'il allait amener l'antidote toute suite à leur vaisseau, Reberto le retenant.

-Je voulais juste te dire… Dans cette fiole, il y a assez d'antidotes pour trois personnes atteintes du virus. N'en gaspillez pas la moindre goutte…!

-… Pour copier le mélange, il faudra l'analyser…? demanda Marie, inquiète, Reberto hocha la tête, ses mains étant liés, assis sur un siège du labo.

-En effet… Je crois que vous aurez tout ce qu'il vous faut, les ingrédients se trouvent dans une pharmacie bien fourni… Mais attention…! Cela prend 3 jours aux mélanges de se faire, se distiller et donner un résultat qui soignera un malade. Commencez l'opération donc le plus vite possible… Mais si vous quittez les lieux trop vite, le vaisseau continuera de se mettre en chemin vers la Terre, peu importe la programmation que vous y aurez fait…! Ribbons veille au grain! Et même si un des siens l'aurait trahit, il avait confiance en ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Et les quantités de ce gaz est incalculable…! La seule manière de le détruire est de le brûler… Ou le noyer, puis brûler les résidus à la surface de l'eau avec un lance-flamme ou un laser…!

-Merci… Mais pourquoi tu nous aides…?! demanda enfin Marie, lui caressant la joue, Hallelujah tirant la langue dans la tête d'Allelujah, lui-même malgré lui touché de la sympathie de l'Innovate.

-Parce que… Malgré tout, vous êtes les seuls personnes qui se sont vraiment occupés de moi, qui m'avez écouté et ayez compris mes idées… Vous n'êtes pas des monstres, contrairement à ce que déclare Ribbons… Marie… Si tu voulais bien rester un instant sur l'Arche… Dans la porte de droite, il y a la salle pour commanditer les Innovates de détester les humains et envahir les terres… Je ne te connais pas en profondeur, mais j'ai perçu, à ton contact, une douceur et un respect universel… Si tu mettais le casque, si tu en avais la force, tu pourrais changer et commander les autres de ne pas agir comme le souhaite Ribbons… Je ne veux pas qu'ils détruisent votre monde pour construire une Utopie, qui ne serait qu'un univers sans émotion, sans la moindre chaleur humaine…!

-… Je comprends… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…! assura Marie, Allelujah n'étant pas pour, mais ne pouvant pas la forcer à le suivre.

Et en plus, avec sa jambe blessée, elle aurait du mal à traverser le passage piégé.

-C'est bon… Je vais aller trouver le poison, le détruire, mais après avoir amener l'antidote…! Lockon et Setsuna auront tôt fait de mettre en déroute le système de défense…! expliqua Allelujah, faisant mine de s'en aller, mais Marie se levant et le prenant par la main.

-Fait attention à toi…! pria-t-elle, sa voix chargée d'émotion, Allelujah lui souriant.

-Toujours…! assura-t-il, avant de déposer un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres et de s'en aller par la porte, sautant et évitant les lasers par diverses contorsions, laissant son amoureuse de l'autre côté, inquiète mais résolue à faire de son mieux.

S'il y avait un moyen d'arrêter ses hommes et ses femmes, d'ouvrir leurs yeux aux possibilités à une vie paisible, aux côtés des humains, ce serait tellement mieux…!

Lockon fut rassuré d'entendre Allelujah parler sur leur communicateur.

-J'ai l'antidote. Débranchez le système de défense, Marie est blessée et ne peut pas sortir comme nous sommes rentrés…! expliqua-t-il, Setsuna hochant la tête, voyant dans le système de commande pour la troisième fois s'il n'y avait pas une touche ou une combinaison à faire pour atténuer les défenses du navire, alors que Sumeragi lui répondit.

-Très bien. Amenez l'antidote jusqu'au Ptolemayos… Et faites attention au gaz mortel qui envahit le vaisseau où tu te trouves…!

-Comment? s'interdit-t-il, débouchant sur un couloir engorgé de gaz.

Il eut le réflexe de cesser de respirer, sautant dans l'ascenseur, pesant sur la ventilation et se remit à respirer après une minute, encore sous le choc.

-Vous n'auriez pas pu nous mettre au courant plus tôt?! demanda Allelujah, un peu en colère, Mileina lui répondant.

-Désolé! Mais la communication coupait, dans le labo! Alors, vous avez trouvez des choses intéressantes,? Ça n'a pas prit de temps pour créer l'antidote!

-Pas besoin… Un Innovate l'avait déjà fait…! expliqua Allelujah, Tieria apparaissant.

-Vraiment? Je n'ai rien de tel dans mes sources…!

-Normal! Il a été enfermé là par New Hope et il a décidé de nous tester, vérifiant si les humains devaient vraiment se faire anéantir ou non…! expliqua le soldat, encore mal à l'aise à ce qu'ils avaient du subir.

Un silence gêné germa en l'air et Lockon eut le cran de dire :

-Ah oui, testez? C'est pour ça que Marie est toujours avec cet Innovate?

-Nous l'avons attaché et prit la fiole avant que je n'aille…! commença-t-il, sur le coup de la colère, voulant démontrer que Marie ne risquait rien, mais se retenant juste à temps de parler de ce fameux baisé, encore furieux que Hallelujah lui aille fait une telle frayeur.

« Holà! Tu ne pensais quand même pas que moi et lui…?! Je suis fou, okay, mais pas au point de préférer un mec à une fille! »

« Ne touche pas à Marie…! » répliqua Allelujah, sérieusement, n'aimant pas ce qu'il avait sous-entendu, auparavant, l'ascenseur descendant rapidement, la lumière se transportant sur les boutons des étages.

« Ce sera difficile, considérant que nous avons « le même corps »! » expliqua son autre conscience, Allelujah serrant des dents, avant que l'ascenseur n'arrête et que les portes s'ouvrent.

Allelujah pesa sur un bouton et il remit son casque sur sa tête, passant à travers le gaz sans être diminué.

Il arriva à son vaisseau sans embrouille, avant de sentir une présence, derrière lui… Il se tourna vivement, n'ayant le temps que de voir New Hope, un fusil à la main, le menaçant, ses traits étirés et convulsés de colère.

-Je ne vous laisserais pas apporter cette antidote jusqu'au vôtre! Vous devez mourir…! s'écria-t-elle, Allelujah n'hésitant pas à sortir sa propre arme.

Mais tirer était une autre histoire. Elle semblait vouloir le voir la supplier de le laisser vivre, mais il se doutait que son tir n'allait pas percer son armure si facilement. Par contre, la fiole…!

« Allez, tir! Si elle brise la fiole, tout le monde sur le vaisseau sont perdu! » s'écria Hallelujah, essayant de prendre le contrôle, mais sa douce conscience résistant.

« Non…! Tuez n'est pas la seule solution! » répondit-il, Hallelujah soupirant.

« Peut-être, mais on n'a pas le temps d'atteindre les autres pour te sauver la peau! Et il ne sert à rien de discuter avec une personne avec les idéaux si dominants…! Allez, tir! Elle n'hésiterait pas à te tuer, toi, et tout le monde, si elle le pouvait! Fait un homme de toi et tues-la! »

Allelujah hésita encore avant que New Hope ne crie et ne lui tire dessus, brisant son casque et un ricochet de la vitre ne lui taillade le front. L'impulsion qu'il eut fut de pressé la gâchette, deux fois, et au final, le corps de l'Innovate flotta sans vie, des filets de sang flottant des l'anti-pesanteur.

Allelujah embarqua dans le Arios, son double souriant.

« C'est bon… Maintenant, concentrons-nous sur notre tâche… » fit Hallelujah, sa plus douce conscience hochant la tête, en allumant les GM particules, actionnant les systèmes.

« Amenez l'antidote aux autres…! » expliqua-t-il, essayant de ne pas pensé à la réaction qu'aurait Marie.

Il décolla et grimaça en voyant une bande de vaisseau ennemis à l'extérieur, l'attaquant dès qu'ils passèrent proches.

Il fut surpris de voir que le Ptolemayos lui donnait du soutien.

-Lassey? demanda Allelujah, ce dernier tirant de sa tourelle, réussissant à descendre deux ennemis. Ménage-toi et fait attention à ne ce qu'ils ne te prennent pas comme cible!

-Ils vont tout faire pour te descendre…! répliqua-t-il, souriant, faiblement. Ils savent que tu as l'antidote.

Allelujah ne répliqua rien, restant sur ses gardes, mais ils étaient si nombreux… Ils réussirent à lui arracher une jambe, un pilote plutôt coriace apparaissant dans son écran. Un double de Ribbons.

-Le traitre qui t'a fourni sera tué... Mais avant, c'est toi qui va mourir, saleté d'humain…!

-Montre-moi ta vivacité par des gestes et pas seulement par des mots, Ribbons…! répliqua Allelujah, Lockon apparaissant dans un coin.

-Quoi, tu te bats, et tu ne nous l'as pas dit? fit-il, déchu, Setsuna le poussant de devant la caméra et donnant des conseils au pilote.

-Utilise les Trans-Arm. Et s'il le faut, pousse ta machine au maximum. Ils sont trop rapides…! Lockon, peux-tu lui envoyer tes funelles pour…?

-Bien vu! Ça va l'aider à amener le remède! renchérit le tireur d'élite, avant de s'interroger. En passant, tu peux me dire comment tu l'as eu? C'est intriguant, ses « tests »!

-Une autre fois! Je suis… occupé…! expliqua Allelujah, une machine explosa à côté du visage de son mécha, Lockon se taisant, inquiet.

Allelujah se concentra dans son combat, n'ayant pas l'avantage, jusqu'à ce que son double dans sa tête baille.

« Hum… Tu veux un coup de main? » demanda-t-il, Allelujah grinçant des dents.

-OUI! fit-il.

« D'accord, mais à une condition…! » expliqua son double Némésis, Allelujah le trouvant gonfler.

-Tu veux mourir avec moi?! demanda-t-il, le bras de son robot tombant, à cause des feux nourris

« Une condition! » renchérit Hallelujah, trouvant qu'il n'était pas trop quémandant.

-D'accord…! plia Allelujah, Hallelujah manœuvrant avec sa main gauche, visant et tirant des astéroïdes. Ça ne fera rien, ça!

-Regarde mieux…!

Les astéroïdes éclatèrent en plusieurs fragments, percutant les robots se déplaçant si rapidement, mais n'ayant pas prévu ses obstacles. Ils durent ralentir leur cadence pour ne pas se rentrer dedans et éviter d'exploser leurs viseurs sur les rochers, Allelujah pouvant ainsi facilement les viser et les descendre rapidement.

-Tu vois…? Facile…! fit Hallelujah, son autre hochant les épaules, trouvant l'idée ingénieuse mais qu'il aurait pu ne pas autant tarder à agir.

Soudain, le Arios se fit rentrer dedans par le vaisseau du double de Ribbons, le seul restant, enragé.

-Ta sale stratégie de tricheur aura eu les autres… Mais pas moi! Je vais te tuer!

-Tu es tombé sur la moins bonne personne… Menace-moi une fois, et il n'y aura plus rien à enterrer, après que je t'aille fini! cracha Hallelujah, avant qu'une onde ne les atteigne.

Ce n'était pas une explosion, rien de physique… Non, des mots, dans leurs têtes…! Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que c'était Marie qui parlait, utilisant la machine dont avait parlé Reberto pour parler à tout les Innovates sur l'Arche et leur faire comprendre la méprise dans laquelle ils croissaient, qu'il ne fallait pas détester les humains. Allelujah sourit, sachant que personne ne résisterait à la douceur et la gentillesse de Marie, étant la meilleure porte parole de la race humaine. Mais moins quand l'Innovate fonça sur l'arche avec son mécha, furieux.

-Non, NON! L'antidote, odieux! Mais qu'on anéantisse les efforts de maître Ribbons, impossible! Tous ses Innovates, les années qu'on prit leur conception… Anéantis à cause d'une simple petite humaine?! Hors de question…! hurla l'homme aux cheveux verts.

Allelujah fonça derrière lui, laissa juste un pod avec l'antidote, envoyant un mail à la funelle de le ramener sur le vaisseau.

-Cette fois, je ne laisserais pas Marie seule…! Et encore moins sous la menace d'un dingue pareil! s'écria-t-il, son double étant cette fois parfaitement d'accord avec lui.

-Ouais! On n'a pas encore assez tué, aujourd'hui! fit-il, souriant.

-Marie va nous haïr! répliqua Allelujah, tout en sautant de son vaisseau fraîchement atterri, se propulsant avec ses pieds, l'autre ricanant.

-Je préfère encore qu'elle soit en vie pour m'haïr! Fait comme d'hab! Rejette la faute sur moi! Et j'ai hâte de voir comment Soma va faire pour « m'exploser le plexus »! expliqua le voyou.

-… Tu veux vraiment… voir cette fille se fâcher contre toi?

-Sa passion est un vrai ravissement pour les yeux…! répliqua gentiment Hallelujah, souriant, courant sur la passerelle, arrivant devant le salon, Tieria apparaissant sur l'écran.

-Que ce passe-t-il? Les Innovates dans les tubes semblent s'éveiller…!

-Marie leur parle avec ses Quantum Brainwaves. Ce Innovate sait ce qu'elle tente de faire et veut la tuer… Je vais l'arrêter, coûte que coûte! Toi… Arrête ce gaz! s'écria Allelujah, en ayant respiré, n'ayant pas pensé à réparer son casque briser.

-Oh! fit Tieria, réalisant sa faute, trop occupé à en trouver sa source et à se battre contre les systèmes de défense qui tentaient de l'effacer.

Veine chose…! Mais ça le blessait quand même…!

-Lockon et Setsuna ont trouvé la source sur le pont de commande! Comment le détruire? demanda Mileina, servant d'interprète.

-Le feu! Tout brûler! expliqua Allelujah, toussotant, mais continuant de courir.

Setsuna, ayant entendu, alluma un briquet, Lockon prenant une bouteille de cognac et arrosant le caisson qui était la source.

-Après toi, mon ami…! fit Lockon, lui montrant du revers de la main la cible, Setsuna ne faisant pas de cérémonie, lançant le briquet, un brasier et une alarme s'allumant en duo.

Durant ce temps, Reberto se tenait près. Il s'était détaché, regardant Marie, si douce et belle, flottant dans la pièce ronde, transmettant ses plus beaux souvenirs de la terre et des hommes aux Innovates, par des pensées, des mots et des images, les Innovates l'écoutant religieusement.

Soudain, le chercheur vit le pilote en chef entré dans le laboratoire, furieux.

-Arrête-la! Sors-la de là et tues-la! s'énerva-t-il, Reberto ne bougeant pas, le regardant avec un sourire calme.

-J'ai créé l'Antidote. Tu devras me tuer pour la toucher, Räphael…! expliqua le scientifique, sachant qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps, mais savourant son air scandalisé et choqué.

-Toi?! Mais… Tu es si brillant!

-Comme Tieria et Ribbons se détestaient… Nous sommes aussi fait pour nous battre avec nos idéaux… Et nos poings…! expliqua Reberto, avant de se lancer sur Räphael.

Räphael, furieux, lui balança un coup de pied, Reberto évitant en se penchant par l'arrière, avant de répliquer d'une belle parade avec des coups de manchettes poignants, touchant deux fois son adversaire, ce dernier ayant la sensation qu'il lui avait décrocher la mâchoire. Car malgré leur différente occupation, les deux avaient les mêmes réflexes et les mêmes aptitudes, ainsi qu'une masse musculaire semblable… Les Innovates semblaient de part en part l'évolution ultime de la race humaine.

Sumeragi regardait les avancer de Tieria, mais resta sonné quand Felt, ébranlée, expliqua que le remède était arriver… Mais pas Allelujah.

-Mais où est-il?

-L'Innovate a menacé Marie, qui essaie de « convertir » les autres Innovates. Allelujah s'est lancé à sa poursuite!

-Dites à Setsuna et Lockon de l'aider! demanda Sumeragi, Felt se tournant, mal à l'aise.

-Et le gaz? demanda la jeune fille, Sumeragi soulevant les sourcils.

-… Allelujah l'a traversé, sans problème, auparavant. Pourquoi est-ce que…! commença-t-elle, avant d'avoir un horrible pressentiment.

Si, dans le pire des cas, sa combinaison aurait été percé dans le combat d'avant…! Et se jeter ensuite dans ses champs de gaz…

-Rappelez-le immédiatement! s'écria Sumeragi, Mileina répondant pour elle.

-Sa position est déjà trop avancée! Et pourquoi ce stress? Comme on a dit, il l'a fait pour sortir, il peut bien y rentrer de nouveau, tant que sa combinaison est bien intacte!

« C'est le problème! Connaissant notre niveau de chance, elle a dut être abimé et en essayant de la sauver, il va l'inhaler…! » pensa la tacticienne, grimaçant, avant de sortir, ordonnant qu'on analyse le remède et que prépare une dose pour Lassey, voulant parler sur une communication fermé avec Allelujah.

Ce dernier arriva au plein milieu du combat. Il dut cligner des yeux pour comprendre que les deux se battaient, parce que sur le coup, en retenant leurs mains de cette position, on aurait plutôt dit une valse.

Raphael balança sa jambe vers le cou du chercheur, ce dernier esquivant, prenant les fioles et les outils lui tombant sous la main des comptoirs du labo, les lançant avec dextérité et précision sur son ennemi. Mais Raphael était mieux qu'un double de Ribbons. C'était un guerrier, entraîné et expert en art martiaux…! Il esquivait, deux filets de sang souillant le bas de son armure de pilote, mais seulement du à des égratignures. Raphael réussit à attraper une fiole au vol, l'ouvrit et jeta la mixture dans les yeux de Reberto, ce dernier reculant, aveuglé. Le dirigeant sourit, avant de foncer, enfonçant son poing dans l'estomac du pauvre chercheur sans défense, celui-ci perdant ses lunettes, grimaçant. Il frappa plusieurs fois, ricanant, Allelujah réussissant à intervenir avant qu'il ne lui brise quelque chose… Mais Raphael le frappa à la tempe avec une telle précision que si Allelujah n'avait pas eu des réflexes quasi-surhumain, il serait mort…! Il protégea son visage avec ses mains, le coup le faisant reculer, mais alors que Raphael se remettait à frapper Reberto à terre, lui donnant des coups de pieds dans les côtes, grimaçant de plaisir en le voyant souffrir, le sang du Super Soldat ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et il sortit son fusil de son compartiment.

-Cesse immédiatement! Je ne te le dirais pas deux fois…! s'écria l'humain, le double de Ribbons le dévisageant, avant de lui faire un sourire narquois.

-Tu crois que tu auras le temps de presser sur la gâchette avant de m'atteindre? Pauvre fou! Ton faux mouvement a beau t'avoir sauvé la vie… Cela ne se reproduira pas deux fois! Maintenant, va-t-en avant que je ne cherche à te tuer, après mettre débarrasser de ce gêneur et de cette idiote qui tente de retourner ma magnifique armée contre nous, les Innovates…!

Allelujah était furieux, il l'aurait volontiers tué sur le champ, mais Hallelujah posa une main sur son épaule, souriant.

« S'il dit vrai, il va éviter la balle, te désarmer et te tuer sur le champ! Non, il faut le forcer à fuir…! » expliqua-t-il, Allelujah ne comprenant pas comment il voulait qu'il puisse accomplir un tel exploit, alors qu'il semblait si sûr de lui.

Hallelujah prit alors encore une fois les reines.

-Nous? Je m'excuse… Mais à part Reberto et tes larbins en état embryonnaire… Tu es seul! Tous les autres sont morts! Oh… Et tu seras intéressé de savoir que j'ai tué New Hope!

Raphael sembla ébranler de cette nouvelle, le dévisageant.

-Tu ne peux pas parler sérieusement…! Jamais New Hope ne se serait laissé avoir par…!

-Un simple humain? Ah! Elle était tellement enragé contre le « simple humain », me menaçant et me lançant des injures, qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de rien faire, quand j'ai prit mon fusil et Paf! Je suis étonné que tu n'ailles pas remarquer son corps flottant dans le hangar, à ton atterrissage…! commenta Hallelujah, jouant la carte de la cruauté pour augmenter la colère de l'Innovate sur lui, l'éloignant de Reberto et surtout de la porte derrière laquelle Marie priait toujours.

-… Non… C'est inconcevable… Un simple humain… Un être de votre méprisable race…! s'énerva Raphael, des tics lui donnant des fourmis dans les mains, Hallelujah s'éloignant vers la sortie, mettant le doigt sur le bouton d'ouverture du sas, souriant, plein d'arrogance.

-Ah ouais? Et tu ne veux pas savoir alors… Comment mon camarade a tuer Ribbons… Comme une simple lavette…! Un beau combat, mais Setsuna a quand même été le vainqueur de votre leader…! Bien fait pour lui…! commenta le Super Soldat, Raphael hurlant, le frappant dans le ventre avec son pied, s'en allant pour enchaîner avec un coup de manchette au niveau du front…

Mais Hallelujah, le souffle court, lui saisit le poignet, pesa pour ouvrir la porte et utilisant l'élan de son coup pour le projeter dans le hall, le système de sécurité se mettant aussitôt en marche.

Pour ne pas entendre ses cris, il ferma la porte, essoufflé, sentant ses muscles de ses abdos vivre le martyre. Mais son mal n'était rien, comparé à l'état dans lequel était Reberto.

Il s'était bien battu. Mais le fait qu'il git toujours au sol lui sembla un très mauvais signe. Allelujah reprit le contrôle, accourant vers l'Innovate les ayant, par ses propres moyens, aider. Il avait craché du sang. Certainement que les coups du faux Ribbons lui avait fait des blessures internes irréversibles. Reberto leva ses yeux vers Allelujah, voyant son désarroi et sa peine, comprenant alors qu'il n'allait certainement pas s'en sortir. Il toussa encore avant de réussir à prononcer quelques mots faiblement.

-Tu dois… leur donner… L'antidote… en phase terminal… Sinon… ça va les…!

-Ne parle pas! Tu…! commença Allelujah, se sentant mal de vouloir lui donner de l'espoir mais n'arrivant pas à voir quelque agonir ainsi, toujours en cherchant à les aider.

Il aurait du les haïr, pour l'avoir mit dans une telle situation…! À la place, il lui sourit, avant de lui demander une dernière requête.

-Marie… Soma… Elle est si… Je n'ai jamais rencontré… S'il-te-plait… Veille sur elle… Aime-la…! pria-t-il, avant de tousser plus fortement, sa tête retombant violemment au sol, Allelujah le prenant dans ses bras, étant à ses côtés, alors que sa respiration s'affaiblissait et qu'il finissait par cesser parfaitement de bouger, le sourire aux lèvres.

Allelujah se maudit d'être aussi impuissant et son autre conscience ne disait rien, durant cette instant de peine. Car malgré ses mauvaises manies et le fait qu'il ne soit qu'un étranger, cet homme s'était éveillé aux sentiments humains… Et certainement qu'il aurait eu plaisir à apprendre à connaître une femme aussi bonne que Marie… et aussi droite que Soma. Sa fin funeste lui avait arraché tout espérance pour sa propre vie, mais il avait voulu s'assurer que celle qui lui avait donné de l'espoir en la race humaine, celle pour qui il trahissait les siens, vivrait dans le bonheur…

Allelujah se promit d'honorer ses volontés et d'en faire les siennes, Hallelujah pourrait alors répliquer que ça avait toujours été le cas, avant qu'un détail n'attire son attention toute particulière.

« La porte… Elle s'est ouverte… » se dit-il, son stress prévenant Allelujah que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Laissant le corps de Reberto, il se leva, regardant partout. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé… Mais la porte du laboratoire se refermait, aucune trace de sang dans le couloir ne pouvait laisser croire que…

Alors que la réalité frappait l'esprit d'Allelujah, ce dernier était attaquer par derrière, des fils dénudés électriques lui donnant une décharge si violente qu'il tomba inconscient, toute la colère de l'antagoniste étant à présent tourner contre lui.

-Pauvre fou… Essayez de me tuer avec mon propre système de défense…! pensa-t-il tout haut, avant de se tourner vers la salle où Marie continuait de parler aux siens, tous endormis dans leurs cocons.

Il était temps à présent de mettre fin à cette menace…! Il avança vers la porte, actionnant le code d'ouverture, mais réalisant soudain que la porte refusait de lui obéir.

-Le vaisseau est maintenant complètement sous mon contrôle…! expliqua la voix clair de Tieria, soulagé d'avoir réussir à vaincre les systèmes de protection, les uns après les autres, Raphael grognant. Et je peux même ajouter que selon les scannes des machines, les Innovates endormis sont convaincus que leurs destinées est d'allé sur Terre… Pour apprendre plus sur la vie, pour Veda… et de coopérer avec les êtres humains!

-Maudit sois-tu damné, programme artificiel! s'écria Raphael, Tieria le dévisageant, n'osant pas lui répondre qu'il était bien plus que ça.

Raphael s'enfuit en transportant un précieux bagage, Tieria clignant des yeux avant de prévenir aussitôt Setsuna et Lockon, traversant le champ de gaz, leurs casques bien fermés, nerveux malgré tout d'être contaminé.

-Il semblerait que le dernier Innovate nous voulant du mal pourrait accomplir son plan… Interceptez-le avant qu'il ne s'éloigne trop de l'Arche!

-Tu peux nous préciser son plan? demanda Lockon, Sumeragi ayant suivi son programme, grinçant des dents.

-J'ai contacté Allelujah, pendant qu'il suivait le clone de Ribbons… Il est malade… Et si vous avez détruit la source, cet Innovate pourra malgré tout contaminer toute l'espèce humaine…! Mais son mécha est aussi muni d'un laser assez puissant pour faire exploser un vaisseau spatiale… Selon moi, il va essayer de nous anéantir, le Ptolemayos et puis l'Arche, avant de traîner Allelujah, mort ou vif, sur terre, pour répandre l'épidémie!

Mileina et Felt s'étaient tus durant la déclaration de leur capitaine, leur gorge serrée, craignant le pire pour Allelujah.

-Votre mission…! continua Sumeragi, nerveuse.

-Poursuivre le fuyard, détruire son arme…! commença Setsuna.

-… Ainsi que sa machine… en évitant le plus possible le cockpit…! continua Lockon, détestant malgré tout ce genre de plan légèrement kamikaze.

-… C'est exacte! Mais si ce fou s'en allait pour s'enfuir…? commença Mileina, Tieria connaissant la réponse.

-Il nous faudra le détruire, au prix de sacrifier Allelujah…, répliqua froidement Setsuna, Felt sentant son cœur se serrer.

Pas seulement de savoir qu'Allelujah risquait de mourir… mais que Setsuna puisse prendre la responsabilité de tuer un de ses plus vieux collègues…! Comme elle pouvait imaginer la douleur que cette pensée devait lui faire éprouver.

Malgré tout, il était un soldat, se battant pour un monde meilleur. Les sacrifices et les morts étaient inacceptables… Mais même Allelujah préfèrerait mourir, plutôt que des millions d'innocents ne soient tuer à sa place…!

(Que de dramatisme…! Allons, ils sont deux contre un! Ils vont réussir! … Non?!)


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : La volonté d'Hallelujah

Il se réveilla, ligoté et avec les yeux lui piquant. Mais ce dernier détail n'était pas du à cause de sa captivité. Il avait été intoxiqué. Miss Sumeragi le lui avait fait réaliser. Il était peut-être mieux alors qu'il ne revoit pas ses amis… ni Marie…!

Même s'il eut assez d'antidote pour lui, à présent, il lui fallait regarder la vérité en face. Il avait à présent une bombe à retardement dans ses organes, et il allait mourir dans quelques heures, des jours, voir des semaines… dans d'atroces souffrances, certainement. Sauf s'il réussissait à s'enfuir.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était dans un mécha, au mécanisme inconnu. Cela lui rappela vaguement un Gundam, mais plus futuriste, encore…! Raphaël pilotait. Les machines avaient repéré l'Exia et le Cherudim, à leur poursuite.

« Setsuna et Lockon…! » pensa Allelujah, rassuré, avant d'avoir un terrible pressentiment.

Et s'ils ne savaient pas qu'il était dans le vaisseau?! Lockon tirait, ses funelles canalisant un feu nourrit sur le vaisseau de Raphaël, ce dernier évitant le tout avec adresse et calme. Il semblait ne pas se soucier de ses poursuivants. Comme s'il avait un plan de back-up…

Allelujah regarda autour de lui, ne bougeant que ses yeux. La vitre éclatée de son casque le gênait, mais il n'osait bouger, de peur que son kidnappeur ne le remarque.

Cela pourrait le déconcentrer… Mais connaissant le sang froid et la capacité des Innovates, il piloterait d'une main et le tirait de l'autre, sans que Lockon et Setsuna puissent percevoir un moindre changement, dans sa manière de conduire sa machine…

Allelujah vit plusieurs senseurs derrière lui… Ils décrivaient les capacités « All Green » d'un scouter spatial… Son plan de back-up. Ainsi, il distancerait les Gundam et le Ptolemayos sans difficulté. Mais pourquoi l'amener avec lui?! Il ne pouvait pas savoir…?

Soudain, il vit son reflet dans le miroitement du métal, au dessus de sa tête. Son casque avait un trou, bien visible, au niveau de la vitre, au niveau du front… C'était ainsi qu'il avait su qu'il avait dû être en contact avec le gaz. Mais que comptait-il faire avec lui?

« Tsiii! Tu es long à la détente…! » commenta Hallelujah, son commentaire sarcastique prépara le Master Gundam à la crue réalité.

Il devina ce qu'avait pensé Sumeragi… Et sachant que jamais l'Innovate ne perdait de vue son objectif, anéantir la race humaine, il n'avait que deux choix : l'arrêter avant qu'ils n'arrivent à son scouter ou se tu…!

« Hors de question! » répliqua Hallelujah, levant un index impératif sous le nez de son autre, ce dernier le dévisageant.

« Hallelujah… Nous n'avons pas le choix…! »

« Il y a toujours _l'autre choix_! » répliqua Hallelujah, pointant Raphaël du pouce, avant de le passer sur sa gorge, signe très marquant, Allelujah ne baissant pas les yeux mais grimaçant.

« … Mais Marie…! » commença-t-il, le psycho dans sa tête levant la main pour le gifler mais arrêtant, soupirant, perdant ses airs furieux.

« Toi et Marie… Vous êtes deux gros bébés, trop sensibles pour faire ce genre de sale besogne…! Pourtant, je ne t'ai pas aidé, à détruire tous nos opposants… Et je n'ai pas pressé la gâchette, pour tuer New Hope! Ça, tu as fait ça comme un grand! »

« C'était de l'auto-défense! Ce n'est pas la même chose qu'un meurtre de sang froid! » répliqua Allelujah, se battant contre sa conscience douloureuse, Hallelujah prenant un faux air méditatif.

« Oh… Bien sûr! Et donc, tuer un mec qui veut anéantir la race humaine, des millions d'innocents, hommes, femmes, enfants… C'est quoi, ça? J'appelle ça un carnage! Et tu as le pouvoir de l'arrêter! Nous en avoir le pouvoir…! » expliqua son violent double, Allelujah ne trouvant rien à redire.

Il savait qu'il avait raison… Mais jusqu'au dernier moment, il allait éviter d'agir trop impulsivement et tenterait de trouver une autre solution que la suggestion de son autre personnalité.

Il changea de position, cherchant quelque chose de tranchant pour couper ses liens. Raphaël finit par entrer en communication avec ces ennemis, affichant un air calme et serein, Lockon freiné par l'image de Ribbons, Setsuna n'en ayant cure.

-J'ai votre collègue avec moi… Si vous continuez à me poursuivre, vous ne le reverrez jamais vivant! expliqua-t-il, Sumeragi restant calme sur le pont du vaisseau, la transmission lui étant retransmit, Mileina affichant un air torturé, Felt priant.

-Miss Sumeragi… Je l'ai dans mon viseur, répliqua Setsuna, Sumeragi hochant la tête.

Allelujah pâlit, comprenant que s'il ne trouvait pas une manière de s'enfuir, il allait mourir de toute manière avec Raphaël. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, et vite! Il eut soudain une étincelle de génie dans son esprit. Et ce n'était nullement dut à cause d'Hallelujah.

-C'est bon… Tire…! s'écria Sumeragi, Setsuna visant, tirant, Felt perdant son souffle…

Et le tir rata. Le cockpit. Il s'en allait se planter dans la tête du robot ennemi, mais un puissant champ de force bloqua le tir, le déviant.

-Quoi?! fit Lockon, surpris et en même temps rassuré, Raphaël éclatant de rire.

-Votre technologie est peut-être avancée… Mais vous ne pourrez jamais percer ma défense…! expliqua-t-il, son robot scintillant en rouge, son Trans-Arm faisant une protection de particule infranchissable.

-… Si on ne peut pas te toucher, alors, il va falloir te vaincre de l'intérieur! répliqua Lockon, souriant, Raphaël ayant envie de rire de sa sottise.

-Bien compris…, murmura une voix toute basse, à l'intérieur du cockpit de l'Innovate, ce dernier se câbrant.

Il sentit une corde l'étrangler, le retenant à son siège. Derrière celui-ci, Allelujah s'était détaché et se tenait debout, tirant et frappant ses manettes avec de solides coups de pied, finissant par les arracher, Raphaël grognant.

-Mais… Tu étais pied et main liés! Comment as-tu pu? demanda-t-il, renversant sa tête par en arrière, avant de remarquer l'éclat brillant de son casque brillé, la craquelure ressemblant à des dents, faisant briller son œil jaune d'un éclat maléfique. Non… Ton casque?

-Pour la même raison que j'ai été intoxiqué… C'est aussi ainsi que j'ai pu me libérer! Le dernier souvenir que je garderais de New Hope…! commenta Allelujah, son autre lui le pressant de le finir, de l'achever, de le laisser se tordre de souffrance comme un vulgaire verre de terre.

Mais Allelujah le regarda, crispé, furieux… La même expression colérique et de folie qu'avait exprimé New Hope. Si orgueilleux… Il ne comprenait vraiment pas que c'était lui le méchant, le crime qu'il s'en allait pour commettre.

Son ignorance lui permit de continuer de respirer, Allelujah ayant pitié de lui, attachant le lien autour de son torse et de son dossier, se tournant vers l'ouverture du sas, actionnant ce dernier.

-J'espère que ton esprit s'éveillera… et que tu saisiras ce qu'est le terme « vie »… Ce cadeau si précieux…! expliqua-t-il, s'en allant pour partir.

Mais un tir de la funelle de Lockon explosa littéralement la porte, le renvoyant en arrière, un des fragments d'explosion trancha le lien retenant Raphaël, ce dernier se libérant, prenant une arme colossal et sortant avec un booster dans le dos, emprisonnant Allelujah sous une poigne de fer, retenant sa respiration, son casque toujours éclaté, la pression de l'espace l'empêchant d'agir.

-Ah! fit Felt, voyant les deux corps quitter le robot de l'Innovate.

-J'ai pas fait exprès! se défendit Lockon, Setsuna le dévisageant une demi-seconde avant de s'occuper de cela.

Raphaël lui tira dessus, Setsuna ayant le réflexe de lancer un de ses couteaux, l'explosion le projetant en arrière, ne surprenant que les gens sur le Ptolemayos.

-Merde! Ce truc pourrait tous nous tuer d'un tir! commenta Lassey, se demandant comment les Innovates avaient pu comprimer une arme si puissance en un fusil transportable.

-Restez sur vos gardes! Lassey! S'il nous tire…! commença Felt, ce dernier hochant la tête.

-Bien sûr! Je fais exploser ses munitions avant qu'elles ne nous touchent…!

-Lockon! Détruit cette arme… et récupère Allelujah…! ordonna Sumeragi.

-De préférence… Avant qu'il ne manque d'air, commenta Setsuna, Lockon pestant.

-Pourquoi moi?!

-Parce que j'ai déjà eu à faire un sauvetage…! Et je sais que tu m'en veux…! commenta Setsuna, considérant la situation beaucoup moins dangereuse que la précédente.

Allelujah pouvait supporter la pression de l'espace… étant lui aussi un Super Soldat. Mais ils ne devaient pas tarder.

Lockon fit en sorte que ses funelles entourent les deux êtres flottant dans l'espace. Raphaël les détruisait avant qu'ils ne soient sur lui, Allelujah essayant faiblement de le distraire, mettant ses mains autour de ses bras, lui faisant une prise qui commençait à baisser la vitesse de ses actions.

-Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends… Mais si tu veux être sauvé, tu ferais mieux de le laisser dans 3… 2…! commença Lockon, faisant un signal lumineux, Allelujah ouvrant un œil un bref instant, utilisant le dos de Raphaël comme un tremplin, se projetant dans la direction d'où était le Cherudim, ce dernier l'accueillant dans son cockpit.

Raphaël, terrifié, se retrouva seul devant le Exia, Setsuna lui laissant le temps d'une brève prière.

-Tu t'es bien battu… Pour la seconde fois, adieux, Ribbons…! s'écria Setsuna, faisant feu avec son fusil, Raphaël ouvrant la bouche pour hurler…

Et le temps d'un flash, plus rien…!

Lockon enleva le casque d'Allelujah, ce dernier bougeant de nouveau, sentant sa tête lourde, embrouillée. Il retrouva ses sens petit à petit, mais indiqua à Lockon de garder ses distances.

-Je suis… contaminé…! expliqua-t-il, Lockon gardant le silence, avant de comprendre pourquoi Setsuna lui avait demandé à lui de le sauver.

-Et mince! Bon, toi et Lassey… Et moi?

-Tant que tu ne me touches pas et que nous ne respirons pas le même air… Tu seras sauf…! assura Allelujah, avant de tousser, de plus en plus creux.

-… Bon… Je demande à Setsuna d'aller chercher Marie? demanda Lockon, gardant son casque bien sur sa tête, nerveux.

-… Oui…, répondit-il, regrettant plus amèrement d'être intoxiqué de cette maladie.

Il ne pouvait pas toucher ou approcher Marie sans le risque de la contaminer…! Mais au moins, il était encore en vie…!

-… En passant… Jolie tir..! commenta Allelujah, levant le pouce vers Lockon, ce dernier allait répondre qu'il visait la tête mais que le robot avait bougé à cause d'un astéroïde dans son angle mort.

Mais Allelujah s'évanouit, toutes ses énergies avaient été réquisitionnés dans les précédentes péripéties…

Felt et Mileina accueillit le groupe. Marie était inconsciente. Elle avait dut demander beaucoup d'énergie pour transmettre par ses Quantums Brainwaves sont messages à tout les Innovates du vaisseau. Tieria certifiait qu'elle était hors de danger, grâce au scan qu'il avait pu faire sur l'Arche, étant maintenant sous son contrôle.

Ceux qui semblaient les plus mal en point… étaient bien sûr Lassey et puis Allelujah.

Ce dernier n'avait pas repris connaissance, mais il faisait visiblement de la fièvre. Son séjour dans l'espace avait affaibli encore plus son système, et Mileina approcha l'antidote, Sumeragi l'arrêtant.

-Première des choses, nous allons demander à Tiera comment il faut l'administrer… Car comme tu as le contrôle complet du vaisseau… Tu dois aussi avoir accès aux recherches établis sur l'antidote! raisonna la capitaine, leur allié Innovate apparaissant et hochant faiblement la tête.

-C'est exact. Et l'antidote est si puissant que si vous le donnez trop tôt, dans le développement du virus, vous risquez de les tuer…! Selon mes sources, il faut attendre qu'ils aillent 43.5 degré Celsius…! Et qu'ils vomissent…!

-Beurk! commenta Mileina, Sumeragi hochant la tête, regardant les deux malades, dans la salle d'infirmerie.

-Nous les garderons en quarantaine, le temps qu'ils atteignent ce niveau… Il nous faut avoir des gardes malades…! Et aussi des éclaireurs, pour vérifier qu'aucun Innovate ennemi ne soit resté dans les parages! expliqua Sumeragi, Setsuna s'avançant.

-Je m'offre comme éclaireur! expliqua-t-il, Sumeragi le regardant en soupirant.

-Mais… Tu ne reviens pas d'une mission périlleuse?

-Lockon a transporté Allelujah… Il faudrait vérifier s'il n'est pas contaminer… et par ailleurs, je ne me sens pas fatiguer, fit-il, Felt le regardant, son cœur se serrant.

Il ne se ménageait jamais. Mais elle sentait que même s'il ne le disait pas, il était content qu'au final, tout le monde s'en soit sorti indemne. Mais il ne fallait pas baisser leurs gardes! Lassey et Allelujah ayant attrapé le virus, il se pouvait bien que leurs vies soient plus gravement menacées qu'ils ne l'imaginent, même s'ils avaient l'antidote pour les soigner…!

-Je m'offre comme leur aide malade! s'écria Felt, Setsuna arrêtant de marcher, se tournant vers elle, un pli se faisant dans ses sourcils, avant d'hocher les épaules.

Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait ce pressentiment que cela ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Pourtant, il aurait du être content que quelqu'un d'aussi compétent que Felt prenne soit des malades. Pourquoi alors, il avait le sentiment qu'elle courrait un grave danger? C'était sûr que si elle attrapait le virus, cela n'arrangerait rien.

-… Veillez seulement à les approcher avec des masques…! expliqua Setsuna, se sentant stupide d'avoir à le préciser, se doutant que tous le savait déjà.

Mais en voyant le sourire de Felt lui revenir de son attention, hochant la tête, il partit, content que personne ne puisse voir le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Cette remarque était stupide… Pourquoi j'ai fait ce commentaire, pourtant déjà si clair? » se dit-il, Mileina arrivant avec des simples masques de chirurgien.

-Voilà! Et je vais m'occuper de la jambe de Soma! Il y avait un pansement, j'espère que ce n'était rien de grave! commenta-t-elle, Sumeragi hochant la tête.

-Très bien! Va avec la trousse! Je vais ausculter Lockon! fit Sumeragi, prenant un masque, le pilote portant encore sa combinaison de pilote recula, inquiet.

-Euh… Est-ce que ça ne peut pas être Felt? Ou Mileina? Ou son père?! pria-t-il, Sumeragi ricanant.

-Tu crois peut-être que je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec un homme? commenta-t-elle, Mileina faisant la sourde d'oreille et Felt, rougissant, regardant ailleurs.

-Euh… Ce n'est pas ça…! Mais… Je…! commença Lockon, Sumeragi le poussant pour qu'ils aillent dans sa chambre, en attendant qu'ils sachent s'il était contaminé ou non.

-… Ah! Bien fait pour lui…! commenta Tieria pour lui-même, apparaissant sur l'écran, Mileina lui souriant.

-Tout est bien qui fini bien, on dirait! fit-il, Felt ayant encore une question qui lui trottinait dans sa tête.

-Mais… Les Innovates sur le Coccon?

-… Je vais demeurer, via Veda, à bord, réveillant quelques uns d'entre eux et leur expliquer la situation. Le vaisseau se dirige sur la Terre… Mais j'espère sincèrement qu'avec le temps, la patiente et surtout une bonne communication, ces gens seront accepter parmi la race humaine et qu'ils vivront en bonnes intelligences…! S'il le faut, nous leur enverront Marie…! Elle a fait un travail prodigieux, en « reprogrammant » tous ses Innovates et en les convaincant des possibilités infinies de la race humaine!

-… Oh…! C'est bien! fit Mileina, mais avec une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix, partant avec sa trousse, Tieria réalisant qu'elle était en colère et jeta un regard perplexe sur Felt, cette dernière hochant les épaules, souriant, amusée.

-Les filles…! répliqua-t-elle, avant de mettre son propre masque et d'aller dans la salle d'infirmerie, les Haros entourant les malades et les encourageant à guérir, Lassey serrant les poings, supportant tant bien que mal la situation, en jaquette blanche.

Marie avait un sommeil tumultueux… Les pensées, les souvenirs des anciens Innovates qu'elle avait rencontré la hantait… Plus, la voix de New Hope revenait souvent, couvrant toutes les voix, riant, se moquant et critiquant les êtres humains… Elle tentait de les défendre mais des visages mauvais l'écrasaient, déclarant méchamment :

-Que sais-tu sur les êtres humains?! Tu n'en es même pas une! Tu n'es qu'un embryon génétiquement modifié…! Tu n'es même pas sensé exister…!

-Clone!

-Trompeuse…!

-Cobaye…!

Les visages devenaient noirs, lui crachant des flammes, Marie hurlant, se réveillant en sursaut, une douleur lui taraudant la jambe.

Ce n'était que Mileina, soignant de son mieux sa brûlure, lui souriant.

-Ah! Enfin réveillée? J'ai essayé de ne pas trop mettre de lotions, mais…!

-Où sommes-nous? demanda Marie, le cœur débattant dans sa poitrine, encore sous le choc de son horrible cauchemar, inspiré des derniers évènements.

-Sur le Ptolemayos…! Allelujah et toi, vous avez fait un magnifique travail d'équipe! expliqua la jeune fille, lui faisant le signe de « Excellenté! » avec sa main, la pieuse personne se rappelant soudain comment ils s'étaient laissés et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis.

-Comment… Comment va-t-il? demanda-t-elle, encore nerveuse, Mileina ouvrant la bouche, mais ne sachant pas quoi dire, grimaçant. Ne me dit pas…!

-Il est en vie! Mais condamner…! commença-t-elle, avant de mieux expliquer, Marie étant devenu très pâle.

-Oh… Nous avons l'antidote… C'est vrai…! J'ai cru…! commença-t-elle, tremblante encore, Mileina lui passant un verre d'eau, l'aidant à boire.

-Tiens, repose-toi! Ton prince charmant dormait encore, à la salle d'infirmerie. Il est en quarantaine, avec Lassey. On ne peut que leur donné le remède qu'à un certain stade du développement du virus… Mais ils seront sauvés, c'est sûr! Tu pourras lui parler dès qu'il sera réveillé…! En attendant, repose-toi! Pense à des belles choses!

Elle se leva, lui fit au revoir et la laissa seule dans sa chambre, seule avec sa peur et son stress.

Soma vint pour la tranquilliser, semblant déposer une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Nous avons l'antidote… Il va s'en sortir, s'énerver ne va rien arranger…! »

-Oui, je sais… Mais je ne peux pas arrêter de me dire… que j'aurais du être là…! avoua-t-elle, Soma fermant les yeux, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais trouvant ce commentaire illogique.

« Et à quoi ça aurait servi? Je suis sûr que tu ailles été auprès de lui ou non, il aurait quand même respirer ces toxines… Le mieux que tu puisses faire, pour l'instant, c'est de te calmer, de penser à guérir… Tu ne pourras pas aider personne si tu te rends malade de stress…! » fit remarquer Soma, Marie hochant lentement la tête, prenant une grande inspiration et expirant, se couchant sur le dos.

Mais après une minute de silence, elle réalisa qu'elle devait parler, sinon, ses pensées iraient toujours vers Allelujah, qui souffrait à l'instant même.

-Dis-moi… Soma… Comment tu te sens…? demanda-t-elle, Soma ouvrant les yeux, lui apparaissant par la fenêtre de sa cabine, comme une réflexion, pensive, songeuse, mal à l'aise.

« … Mon avis n'a pas d'importance… Seul ton bonheur a du sens… » répliqua-t-elle, Marie s'inquiétant pour son autre elle.

-Non…! Soma, je ne sais pas comment tu crois que je te considère, mais tu es une personne à part entière pour moi! C'est sûr que la situation est compliquée, pour toi et Hallelujah… Mais je sens que si nous prenons tous le temps de nous parler et de nous comprendre, nous pourrons trouver un équilibre dans nos existences…!

« Un équilibre…? Marie, je ne veux pas te sembler cynique… Mais tu es amoureuse d'un homme que je n'ai jamais apprécié, que j'ai essayé de tuer. De nombreuses fois. Qui voit à travers moi seulement ta personne…! J'ai eu longtemps le sentiment d'être incomprise de lui… Jusqu'à ce que j'accepte que tu étais à part entière une partie de moi. S'il n'y avait pas Hallelujah, j'accepterais complètement que tu vives heureuse avec l'élu de ton cœur…! » expliqua la combattante, imitant sa posture, mais son visage témoignant une colère froide.

-… Hallelujah…? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait? demanda la douce et généreuse jeune fille, essayant de voir du bon, dans les deux personnalités d'Allelujah.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Oh, je ne sais pas…! C'est un dingue! Un maboul, un excentrique, ne pensant qu'à la violence et se réjouissant de la mort d'autrui! Allelujah et lui sont complètement le jour et la nuit! Si je n'étais pas là pour veiller sur vous, il pourrait vous gâcher l'existence…! » s'énerva Soma, le considérant plus comme un faiseur de trouble que comme un vrai psychopathe.

Mais elle ignorait les limites de sa folie et ne voulait surtout pas que Marie en subisse les conséquences…!

Sa douce moitié ne sut pas trop répondre, ignorant bien des choses sur cette partie d'Allelujah. Mais elle voulait croire en lui, comme elle croyait en Allelujah. Soma perçût son sentiment et la mit en garde.

« Non! Tu es douce, gentille, tu peux changer les gens… Mais il y a en aura toujours qui ne changeront jamais! Il y en aura qui t'écraseront et te briseront avant de verser la plus minime larme de regret! Et je refuse dorénavant que tu n'essais de le changer! Si quelque doit régler un problème avec cet énergumène, ce sera moi et personne d'autre! »

-… Est-ce que tu me trouves faible…? Comme Hallelujah considère Allelujah de faible? demanda enfin Marie, désireuse qu'elle lui fasse confiance, qu'elle sache qu'elle ne chercherait jamais à leur faire du mal, en côtoyant des mauvaises personnes.

« Je…! » commençai Soma, mais préférant se taire, pour ne pas mentir.

Elle estimait son autre personnalité. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui reprocher certains détails… Certains traits de sa personnalité, et surtout son désir ardent de ne pas se battre. Peut-être était-ce du fait qu'elle avait été conçue « pour se battre », à la place de Marie, qu'elle ne pouvait pas parfaitement s'entendre avec elle. Tristement, elle servait de pion, comme d'un rajout à un être, incapable d'obéir à la requête de ce que pourquoi elle avait été conçu… C'est-à-dire, se battre…! Si elle n'avait pas été là, Marie aurait été éliminée, comme d'autres « expériences » aux laboratoires de l'institut des Super humains.

Mais si elle n'avait pas été là, elle n'aurait pas du se battre contre Allelujah, elle n'aurait pas eu à tuer d'autrui… Même si ces crimes étaient biens moindres à ceux de d'autres soldats, elle avait obéit aux ordres qu'on lui avait donné et arracher la vie de plusieurs personnes. Elle pouvait se détacher en disant que si elle ne l'avait pas fait, d'autres l'auraient fait, et elle se battait pour un peuple, les citoyens sans défense face aux autres armées, en plus des terroristes… Mais les larmes de l'âme de Marie troublait ses convictions, la faisant sentir coupable de la moindre action, toutes les fois qu'elle avait monté dans sa machine dans le but de « vaincre les ennemis », qui n'étaient pourtant que d'autres humains.

« Nous ne sommes pas humains… »

Ces mots, venant d'un repli de son subconscient, la frappa mais la força à les chasser de son esprit. Était-ce pour ça qu'Hallelujah pouvait si facilement tuer? Il utilisait ce raisonnement pour ne pas se sentir proche de qui que se soit, voir à s'amuser de la souffrance d'autrui, en se disant que ce n'était là que la loi du plus fort?

Elle grimaça, se détestant d'essayant de lui trouver des raisons. Ce qu'il faisait était impardonnable. Il n'avait tout simplement pas de cœur!

Au moins, elle avait eu la chance de rencontrer dans sa vie d'esclave le colonel Smirnov, qui l'avait traité comme « un être humain », voir plus, la protégeant et lui enseignant la valeur de la vie, celle de la famille et de la compassion.

« Allelujah n'a jamais pu avoir une telle personne pour…! » expliqua Marie, pour excuser d'une certaine façon la manière d'agir de son autre personnalité, Soma lui lançant un regard douteux.

« … Et toi? Tu comptes pour du beurre? Je te signale qu'il t'a dit que tu étais sa raison de vivre! » souligna Soma, Marie rougissant, mais heureuse de se rappeler de ce précieux souvenir.

-Je sais… Je l'aime tant…! J'aimerais seulement qu'il s'estime davantage…! Et qu'il trouve la force de se pardonner les fautes du passé… Parce que personne n'aurait pu faire autrement, dans sa situation…!

« Tu l'idolâtres…! Je ne pense pas que tu ailles tort, mais on ne peut jurer de rien! Marie, s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi seule… Nous avons eu une grosse journée, nous avons rencontré des milliers d'Innovates, on s'est fait cracher dessus, on a passé à travers un champ de laser, on a dut embrasser un parfait inconnu, on a ensuite parlé à ses milliers d'Innovates pour les convaincre de ne pas haïr les hommes…! Je crois que j'ai le droit à une pause… »

-Oh… Très bien…! Repose-toi bien…, fit Marie, se sentant malgré tout mal, ayant le sentiment que Soma n'était pas à l'aise de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et qu'elle l'agaçait, à vouloir s'assurer leur bonheur, à toutes les deux, en la conduisant à accepter de son mieux la présence essentiel à leur vie d'Allelujah.

Pendant que Lockon finissait de se faire « ausculter » par la capitaine, Felt vérifiait la température de Lassey, secouant la tête.

-38 degré… Ce n'est pas encore ça…, commenta-t-elle, avant de recevoir un message sur son téléphone, surprise, le regardant.

C'était Linda. Elle lui demandait si elle voulait qu'elle fasse le repas des malades.

« Oui, bien sûr! Ce serait très apprécier! » demanda Felt en l'écrivant rapidement, postant le tout, souriant.

La mère de Mileina était vraiment douce et sympathique…! C'était un vrai bonheur de l'avoir à bord, quoi qu'elle soit très prise par ses recherches sur la mécanique.

Felt se demandait bien pourquoi elle se donnait tant de mal… La menace de Ribbons semblait belle et bien anéanti… Bien sûr, ils étaient une organisation terroriste, mais comme un signé de paix était en voix, sur Terre, entre les différents groupes de l'armée du monde, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'ils allaient faire…

Sans guerre, leurs raisons d'exister n'étaient plus… Est-ce qu'ils allaient se séparer et entreprendre une nouvelle vie? Elle aurait du s'en réjouir, mais à la place, son cœur se serra. Les gens sur le vaisseau étaient sa seule famille… Miss Sumeragi, Ian Vashti, sa femme, leur fille, Lockon, Allelujah, Haro… et sans oublier bien sûr Setsuna, leur brave chevalier aux yeux de flammes…

Elle secoua sa tête, se tournant vers Allelujah pour prendre sa température. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche entrouvert, semblant avoir pris un coup de poing dans le ventre. Felt se pencha sur lui, intriguée et très inquiète de son état, avant qu'il ne tourne sa tête vers elle et qu'il lui sourit.

-… Je suis dans le Ptolemayos… Pas vrai? demanda-t-il, sa voix criarde mettant Felt sur ses gardes.

Elle n'avait jamais rencontré l'autre conscience d'Allelujah auparavant. Mais son regard, son sourire en coin, son air moqueur… Ce n'était plus du tout le calme et silencieux garçon qu'elle connaissait.

-C'est exact… Hallelujah? demanda-t-elle, pour être sûr.

-Ouais… Content de ne pas être mort…! commenta-t-il, s'assoyant sans trop de mal, avant de reculer et d'éternuer, à trois reprises, Felt lui tendant, bien obliger, un mouchoir. Ah… Ce serait utile, en effet…

-Pourrais-tu te recoucher? Je dois prendre ta température…! expliqua la jeune femme, montrant son gadget, Hallelujah grimaçant.

-Hé! Je me sens bien! Pas besoin de remèdes! fit-il, avant de renifler et tousser.

-Tu as une maladie contagieuse…! Tu dois te soigner et vite guérir, pour ne pas que le reste de l'équipage l'attrape! expliqua-t-elle, Lassey se tournant vers eux.

-Hé! Fais ce que Felt te dit, un point c'est tout! intima-t-il, ne voulant pas qu'il lui manque de respect, Hallelujah soutenant son regard plein de colère, avant d'hocher les épaules et se coucher sur le côté.

-Si tu me fais mal, je t'assure que…! commença le super Soldat, Felt implanta la tige dans son oreille, un bip sonore se fit.

Sans qu'il ne le remarque toute suite, elle finit de prendre sa température, hochant la tête.

-34 degrés Celsuis? Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas atteindre le 43.5…! commenta-t-elle, Lassey lui demandant pourquoi cette température. Tieria a fini par prendre le contrôle complet du vaisseau ennemi… Marie a réussit à convertir les Innovates à notre cause et Tieria s'assurera de leur intégration, sur terre.

-Le petit ange…! commenta Hallelujah, les bras derrière la tête, souriant, l'air rêveur, Felt et Lassey le dévisageant, surpris, avant que Lassey n'aille une nouvelle crise de toux.

-Et pour ce qui est de la température? demanda-t-il, ses yeux contractés.

-Les recherches prouvent que le remède, donné trop tôt… vous tueraient, au lieu de vous soigner. Alors, nous devons attendre que vous ayez une température de 43.5 degré, et que vous ayez comme symptômes des vomissements, un manque d'appétit, les yeux rougies, les…! commença Felt, regardant sur son téléphone pour voir le tout, Lassey tirant la langue.

-Euh… S'il-te-plaît, arrête! En temps ordinaire, je hais être malade…! Alors, avoir une maladie qui tue prioritairement les humains…! commença le pilote aux cheveux d'ébènes, son confrère de chambre ricana.

-C'est juste un rhume…! Bon sans, je ne sais pas comment les Innovates croyaient que ça pourrait tuer toute une civilisation!

-… La peste noire et d'autres maladies ont déjà dévasté des civilisations entières…! Ne te moque pas des virus! s'écria Felt, le regard sérieux, Hallelujah reculant sur son lit, mal à l'aise.

-… Pardon… Tes parents sont peut-être morts d'un vilain rhume, c'est ça? fit-il, voulant savoir la cause de sa fureur.

-Ils sont morts… Dans une mission… Ils étaient pilotes, tout les deux…, expliqua-t-elle, Lassey écarquillant les yeux, Hallelujah regardant ailleurs.

Finalement, des mots doux et compatissant sortirent de sa bouche.

-Je l'ignorais, Felt… Je suis désolé, pour tes parents. Jamais « il » n'a cherché à se moquer d'eux, tu sais…, expliqua Allelujah, Felt regardant le sol, hochant la tête.

-… Je m'en doute… Mais c'est gentil, Allelujah… Comment tu te sens? demanda-t-elle, inquiète pour lui.

-… Affaibli, mal de tête, enrhumé, mais sinon, je loue le ciel d'être encore en vie…! Setsuna et Lockon m'ont sauvé... Comment vont-ils? questionna le pilote, Felt souriant.

-Lockon se fait examiner pour qu'on vérifie s'il a attrapé votre virus… Setsuna est partie en exploration, vérifiant s'il restait des Innovates qui auraient pu se cacher, durant les combats… Pour l'instant, aucune nouvelle de s'alarmer…!

-… Ah… Lassey, désolé que tu ailles été victime de leur stratagème…! expliqua Allelujah, Lassey se grattant la joue.

-Bah…! Ça n'aurait pas été juste de te laisser seul, avec ce virus! C'est mieux, en attendant, de se tenir compagnie…! expliqua-t-il, avant de tourner sa tête vers Felt. Tu peux aller voir si Lockon a besoin de toi… Nous allons bien, et s'il y a quoi que se soit, on t'appelle sur le communicateur…!

Felt, surprise, fini par hocher la tête, leur disant qu'elle apporterait bientôt leurs soupers, préparer par Miss Vashti. Une fois seul, Lassey se tourna vers Allelujah, fermant les yeux.

-Pourquoi ton autre toi a pris le contrôle, tantôt? C'est ta maladie qui t'affaibli? Imagine qu'il s'en prenne à l'un de nous!

-Hallelujah n'est pas violent sans bonne raison… Et je vais garder un œil sur lui…! assura Alellujah, se sentant malgré tout mal que son collègue le prenne pour un monstre.

« Un monstre? Tu veux dire un psychopathe! Bah! Il faudrait qu'ils comprennent que nous sommes deux, et non un, dans ce corps! J'ai autant le droit de parler et de m'exprimer que n'importe qui…! » se défendit son autre conscience, Allelujah ouvrant les yeux, dévisageant le plafond.

« … Hallelujah… Auparavant, tu m'as demandé de te laisser faire une condition… Quelle était-elle? » demanda-t-il, grave.

« Ça t'inquiète, pas vrai? Et bien…! » commença Hallelujah, avant de se taire.

Felt venait de revenir, portant son masque… et une autre visiteuse étant à ses côtés, en ayant mis un aussi.

-Marie…! fit Allelujah, Lassey lui faisant un léger signe.

-Content que tu sois capable de marcher, Marie…! fit-il, mais quand il réalisa qu'elle n'avait d'attention que pour Allelujah, il se tut, frustré.

-Allelujah… comment? demanda-t-elle, sa voix chevrotante.

« Tu veux savoir pourquoi? Pour la très simple et bonne raison que les Innovates sont des monstres! Enfin, tant qu'ils n'ont pas de lunettes ou qu'ils n'ont pas été converti par ta religion si douce et extra pacifique qu'est le Catholicisme...! » commenta Hallelujah, Allelujah grimaçant, n'aimant pas sa pensée, avant de parler.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… C'est arriver, à la suite d'un combat avec des gens sur l'Arche… Mon casque s'est brisé, j'ai circulé sans penser à ce détail… et j'ai respiré le gaz projeter dans le vaisseau, qui avait pour but de nous tuer. Heureusement que cette maladie est lente à agir… Bientôt, nous pourrons prendre les remèdes… Tu n'as pas à t'en faire…! expliqua-t-il, lui souriant, fatiguer, avant d'essayer de se retenir, relevant le bras pour éternuer.

Felt lui apporta un mouchoir, Allelujah la remercia et se moucha, Marie se sentant si mal pour lui.

-Est-ce que je peux faire… quelque chose…? demanda-t-elle, Allelujah faisant lentement non de la tête, mais reconnaissant qu'elle lui pose cette question.

-Je t'assure que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre… et te reposer… Ta jambe doit encore te faire souffrir…! fit-il, sans une certaine peine dans sa voix.

-Elle ne me fait presque pas mal… Hallelujah a prit soin de moi, tu te rappelles?

-… Ce n'était pas de Soma…? demanda lentement Allelujah, Felt et Lassey ayant mal à la tête, commençant à comprendre l'ambigüité de leur relation.

Hallelujah se ferma la bouche, peu désireux que Marie lise encore dans ses pensées, regardant ailleurs. Soma fit signe à Marie de laisser faire. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça. C'était déjà assez dur pour eux de vivre avec une autre conscience, dans leur tête… Ils n'avaient pas à se soucier pour qui faisait quoi et etc…!

-Votre repas est prêt…! fit Felt, ayant reçu un coup de fil, s'en allant pour aller le chercher, mais s'arrêtant à côté de Marie. Surtout, ne les touche pas… Ils sont contagieux. Et nous n'avons que trois antidotes… Nous n'avons pas le temps d'en concevoir d'autres, si Lockon est lui aussi contagieux.

-Tu ne sais toujours pas s'il…? commença Lassey, Felt faisant non de la tête.

-Sumeragi n'a pu que m'affirmer…! commença la jeune opératrice, avant de rougir, réalisant que les mots qu'elle avait dit avaient plusieurs sens. Euh… Non, rien de bien grave…! Il ne semblait pas affecter aux premières nouvelles, mais elle doit lui faire subir d'autres tests!

« Non…! Enfin, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas aussi perverse que l'était Reberto…! » commenta Hallelujah, Marie écarquillant les yeux, Felt s'en allant.

-Reberto…! Il est resté seul sur…! commença-t-elle, Allelujah faisant non de la tête, malheureux.

-Un Innovate est arrivé dans le laboratoire… Reberto s'est battu pour te défendre… Il est mort… pour te protéger…, expliqua-t-il, Marie, la gorge serrée, mit sa main à sa bouche et donc sur son masque, les larmes jaillissant de ses yeux. Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger…!

Marie, affligée de la nouvelle, recula, avant de s'en aller, ses larmes redoublant, laissant Lassey ambigu.

-Qui était-ce?

-L'homme qui a fait le remède… et qui nous l'a donné, en échange d'une preuve que nous méritions bien le droit de survivre…! expliqua Allelujah, fermant les yeux, touchés par ce souvenir.

-… Et comment…? commença le jeune homme, Allelujah préférant ne pas parler des détails.

-La douceur et le cœur tendre de Marie ont suffit à le convaincre…, expliqua-t-il, s'en voulant encore d'avoir été si impuissant à le soulager.

« Arrête de te faire du mal… Ce type savait ce qu'il faisait… Elle est triste pas parce qu'il est mort… mais parce qu'il s'est sacrifié pour elle… Elle est comme ça… Laisse-lui du temps…! Hé! Dis-toi qu'elle serait 20 fois plus malheureuse si c'était toi qui étais mort…! » assura Hallelujah, Allelujah se tournant sur son lit, la tête posée sur son bras replié, songeur et encore triste, n'arrivant pas à accepter de se faire consoler.

« … Et si Soma était elle aussi triste…? »

« … Soma est Soma. Marie est Marie. Je connais les deux, pas trop mal… Et si Marie est triste, Soma le sera aussi. Vive versa. Elles sont plus liées que moi et toi… C'est pour ça que je détestais l'idée que vous nous mettiez devant le fait accompli… »

-… Le fait accompli? chuchota Allelujah, son autre conscience hochant les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. Tu vas manger, je ne veux pas tu digères mal! Allez, redresse-toi, Felt revient! Et… Miam! Ça a l'air bon! » commenta le voyou, Felt revenant avec deux plateaux, Lassey souriant.

Deux jours plus tard, le virus prit du terrain. Felt était à leurs chevets, jours et nuit. Lockon n'était pas malade. Setsuna était revenu, aidait à la réparation des Méchas, avec Mileina et Lockon, Ian surveillant les opérations. Marie avait rencontré la capitaine, voulant absolument aider.

-Felt refuse que je les aide avec les malades…! expliqua-t-elle, ne sachant pas pourquoi, Sumeragi lui souriant.

-Felt prend chaque membre de l'équipage pour sa famille…! Si tu venais à tomber malade à ton tour, elle se sentirait coupable… Elle t'apprécie… Et au lieu de prendre le moindre risque de voir un autre être cher atteint, elle préfère se mettre face à ce danger inconnu en s'occupant seul des malades…, expliqua la capitaine, n'ayant pas besoin d'un plan pour savoir comment Felt se sentait. Si tu veux nous aider, tu pourrais faire un tour dans le module du Archer… Felt se sentirait soulager si ce n'était pas toujours Lockon ou Setsuna qui y vont… Surtout Setsuna, qui semble vouloir s'épuiser… C'est sa manière de compatir avec la maladie de ses confrères…!

-… C'est bon… Merci beaucoup, Miss Sumeragi…! expliqua Marie, s'en allant, avant de se tourner. Mais… S'il venait à arriver quoi que se soit à Allelujah…!

-Nous t'appellerions…! Ne t'inquiète pas…! assura Sumeragi, Marie lui souriant, reconnaissante.

Elle décida malgré tout de faire une dernière visite à Allelujah, la capitaine souriant, la trouvant un peu décourageante, tant elle était attaché au jeune homme.

-Ah… L'amour chez les jeunes, c'est toujours si tendre…! Mais il ne faudrait pas qu'elle perde toute notion de la réalité, la pauvre…! se dit-elle, sachant qu'il y avait quand même des risques qu'Allelujah ne guérisse pas.

Son organisme n'était pas identique à celui d'un humain normal. Impossible de savoir quel effet aurait l'antidote…!

Felt prenait la température d'Allelujah, souriant.

-42 degré! Bientôt, tu pourras prendre le remède! s'écria Felt, joyeuse, Allelujuah se couvrant les oreilles.

-Pitié… Moins fort…! fit-il.

-Je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas te donner quelque chose… On doit laisser la fièvre monté… Encore un effort…! fit Felt, posant ses mains sur les siennes.

Marie arrivant devant la baie vitré de l'infirmerie à cet instant. Elle sentit un malaise, Felt ainsi si proche d'Allelujah, ses yeux souriant, et lui, lui murmurant quelque chose, si fragile…! Elle n'eut pas la force de signaler sa présence, préférant passer son chemin, laissant Soma prendre le relais.

-Ah! Felt peut très bien être attaché à Allelujah! Je m'en fiche! s'écria-t-elle, passant à côté de Ian, ce dernier la regardant, intrigué.

-Hé! Pourquoi tu es si en colère, petite?

-Je ne suis pas petite! Je suis une femme! Et je sors! s'écria Soma, rentrant dans son robot, sur le dos du Arios, décollant, se détachant de lui, marchant jusqu'à la salle de mise en décollage.

-Euh… Quelle mouche l'a piqué, celle-là? demanda Lockon, intrigué.

-On aurait dit Allelujah, quand il était furieux contre son autre… une vraie furie…! commenta Mileina, Setsuna ayant un flash et se redressant de son travail.

-Je l'accompagne…! fit-il, s'en allant pour décoller, avant que Sumeragi lui donne un ordre inverse.

-Refusez…! Elle part en mission d'exploration… Afin que vous puissiez vous concentrer sur les réparations…!

-Mais…! commença Setsuna, Lockon sifflant.

-Hé hé hé…! Tu veux lui faire encore du bouche à bouche, ou quoi? demanda-t-il, Mileina s'occupant de le corriger à grands coups de coude, d'oser ainsi parler de la fille qui formait le seul « couple » du vaisseau.

Setsuna avait un pressentiment… Si elle conduisait sans réfléchir… et tombait dans un piège. Ce serait comme un bébé entre les pattes d'un tigre. Elle serait sans défense…! Le jeune homme se remit à son ouvrage, mais demandant à un Haro de suivre sa trajectoire et de lui dire si elle s'en allait trop loin…

Durant ce temps, Lassey souffrait le martyre. Il vomissait, Felt en ayant même reçu sur sa jackette. Malgré tout, elle prit le temps de prendre sa température, essayant d'ignorer l'odeur, voyant avec embarras qu'il n'avait pas encore la bonne température…!

-Encore un peu de patience Lassey…! Tu auras bientôt le médicament pour…!

-NON! Je ne peux plus le supporter… Donne-moi n'importe quoi… J'ai une boule de feu dans le ventre… Je vais mourir! Je vais mourir! s'énerva-t-il, Felt s'éloignant, réalisant qu'il faisait une crise de nerf à cause de la douleur.

-Felt…! Va te changer…! Tu pourrais tomber malade, à cause…! Tu sais! répliqua Allelujah, s'étant assis sur son lit, fiévreux.

-Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser!

-Je me sens… bien… S'il y a un problème… J'appelle avec le communicateur… Va, vite…! expliqua-t-il, la jeune fille ne se faisant pas prier, jetant un dernier regard inquiet sur Lassey.

Il serra sa couverture, en nage, ayant du mal à respirer et semblant vraiment paniquer, ne pensant qu'à sa douleur.

Elle les laissa, se promettant d'en parler rapidement à Sumeragi et Tieria, pour savoir s'ils ne pouvaient pas déloger à la règle et leur donner plus rapidement le médicament que prévu. Allelujah observa Lassey, marcha jusqu'à sa couche, ses genoux tremblant ne le supportant pas longtemps. Il tomba sur son lit, s'agrippant à Lassey, sentant ses couvertures moites sous ses doigts.

-Lassey… Courage…! fit-il, expirant l'air par bouffer, ayant l'impression de faire une légère buée dans l'air, tellement il avait chaud.

Ses membres étaient lourds, sa tête lui tournait, il avait la vision embuée et pourtant, il essayait malgré tout de rassurer son camarade.

Hallelujah, ne ressentant aucun symptôme, hocha les épaules, le trouvant stupide de perdre son temps. Comme s'il avait besoin du moindre support moral…!

« Allons…! Supporte encore un peu cette torture, en silence, comme un homme! » déclara Hallelujah, Lassey regardant enfin Allelujah, difficilement, et son autre lui avait la sensation qu'il l'avait entendu. « Oh non…! Dis-moi pas que tu as des pouvoirs de télépathie, pas comme Marie?! »

-Ha… Ha…! commença Lassey, levant sa main, Allelujah la prenant.

-Tu as… mal quelque part? Tu veux que… j'appelle quelqu'un…? demanda l'autre, tout aussi malade que lui.

-Halle… lujah… Je veux… te parler…! pria Lassey, Hallelujah clignant des yeux, pensant « Bof! Les derniers volontés d'un presque condamné! », essayant de ne pas penser au fait qu'il l'avait traité comme un monstre, quelque jours plus tôt.

-Oui?! Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Lassey? demanda Hallelujah, supportant avec plus d'aisance les symptômes du virus, Allelujah prenant une pause, presque endormi, tant il était fatigué.

-Je… Je te supplie…!

- Si tu veux de l'argent, j'en ai pas! Si tu veux que je protège quelqu'un pour toi, c'est à Allelujah de demandé! Si tu veux…!

-Je veux que tu me tues! s'écria Lassey, un regard hargneux, avant de refermer ses yeux, semblant souffrir bien plus qu'Allelujah il y avait peu, surprenant son auditeur.

-… Ahhh…! Tu frappes à la bonne porte! Donc… Mourir vite? Lentement? Avec quel genre d'outil?! demanda Hallelujah, excité, fouillant dans la pièce, avant de voir la trousse de médecine.

Un Haro se mit dans passage, pépiant, n'ayant pas tout compris mais sachant qu'il n'était pas sensé y toucher. Il le tâcha d'un coup de pied, joyeux, alors qu'Allelujah essayait de l'arrêter.

« Hallelujah…! » commença sa douce conscience, celui ayant le contrôle le chassant du dos de la main, sortant un scalpel.

-Bien! Te couper les veines devrait abréger tes souffrances! Ou sinon… Il y a aussi un bon coup dans le cœur! Sinon, te percer le cerveau, ça devrait être rapide! Et moins salissant que le reste! énuméra Hallelujah, mais les disant sur un ton de moins en moins sérieux et de plus en plus méditatif.

-Je me fiche… de comment tu le fais… Ça fait… 5 jours… Et la température est resté stable, ces 2 derniers! Je t'en pris… Fait vite! fit Lassey, les yeux engorgés de sang.

-Ça vient, ça vient…! fit Hallelujah, souriant, avant de regarder les angles du scalpel, lui faisant trancher l'air, la tournant entre ses doigts, pour enfin la déposer sur la gorge du malade.

« HALLELUJAH! Je t'en pris, ne fait pas ça! C'est notre camarade! Notre ami! Tu ne peux pas…! » fit-il, Hallelujah lui aurait bien bandé les mains et la bouche, fâché.

« Notre ami? Tu veux me faire rire! Depuis qu'on a découvert que j'ai un dédoublement de personnalité, tout le monde me considère, moi, comme un monstre, un psychopathe! Et bien, s'ils me craignent tant, me rejettent et me maltraitent de la sorte, je devrais bien leur rendre la pareille! »

« … Hallelujah… Si tu tuais seulement pour le plaisir de tuer… Tu n'attendrais pas qu'il te supplie de le tuer… Tu le tuerais s'il voulait vivre…! » s'énerva Allelujah, son frère siamois hochant la tête.

-C'est sûr…! Te tuer si tu me supplierais de t'épargner, ce serait jouissif! Mais ce serait incroyablement sadique! Et un chasseur à trois raisons de tuer : Pour se nourrir, se défendre… ou par compassion…! Et je suis doué de compassion! Alors, si tu veux bien me laisser m'exécuter, Allelujah…!

« Non…! Non…! » fit Allelujah, essayant de reprendre le contrôle, mais trop faible.

-Ah ha…! Alors, tu as choisis, Lassey? demanda Hallelujah, avant de réaliser qu'il s'était évanoui. Merde…! Il est vraiment plus faible que je le pensais…! … hum? Le scalpel est plus chaud qu'avant…!

Comme ayant un pressentiment, il se demanda si l'énervement de la dernière scène n'aurait pas échauffer Lassey au point… Il laissa tomber le scalpel, préférant quand même tuer un ennemi, et pas un allié, avec une bonne bataille, en prime! Il prit le thermomètre, le colla dans son oreille, et lut la température. Felt entra à l'instant, avec la seringue contenant le médicament.

-Donne-moi ça…! s'écria Hallelujah, le lui prenant agilement des mains, et avant que Felt n'aille le temps de dire quoi que se soit, il le planta dans son bras et lui injectait la dose…!

-Tu… Est-ce qu'il…? demanda Felt, effrayée.

-T'inquiète, chérie! Il avait la bonne température! C'est pas tout… Mais je vais aller dormir pendant que tu veilles sur lui…! Et éloigne ce scalpel de lui…! Il était trèèès inquiétant, tantôt! prévint le jeune homme pas si fou que ça, au final, se couchant et faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Allelujah soupira, pleurant de soulagement.

« Oh, arrête…! Je blaguais, j'avais pas vraiment l'idée de le tuer…! » avoua son double, l'autre le regardant, douteux. « Bon, ça m'a quand même intéresser! Mais t'as vu? J'ai sauvé une vie! Si j'en sauve deux autres, est-ce qu'on peut dire que je suis un saint? »

« Si tu arrêtes de tuer, oui, assurément…! » répliqua Allelujah, sa dure conscience trouvait qu'il était très difficile, croisant les bras, Lassey respirant de mieux en mieux, toujours inconscient.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : La mort plane dans l'air…

Dans l'espace infinie, le Archer volait avec aisance, Soma pouvant enfin se décontracter. Les doutes de Marie n'étaient pas les siens. Et même si Felt profitait de la maladie d'Allelujah pour se rapprocher de lui, elle n'aurait pas du ressentir une si vive peine. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire…! C'était elle qu'il aimait, et personne d'autre…!

« Mais Felt va souffrir…! » répliqua Marie, Soma clignant des yeux, grinçant des dents.

-Je peux te demander d'arrêter de lire mes pensées?

« Nous sommes une seule et même personne…! Je suis navré, mais je voudrais que tu penses d'avantages aux autres…! »

-Tu le fais déjà… Beaucoup trop! Tu devrais te montrer plus égoïste! Cela te ferait beaucoup du bien! répliqua Soma, mais sachant déjà que jamais l'esprit si altruiste et généreux de Marie n'allait changer…

Elle était un peu lente à la détente, des fois, mais elle percevait le malheur et la tristesse des autres, mieux que les siennes… Elle préférait dix fois plus souffrir que de voir ceux qu'elle aimait souffrir… C'était pour ça peut-être que Marie avait autant souffert qu'elle, quand elles avaient laissé Seirgei Smirnov, leur père adoptif, partir, se doutant qu'elles ne le reverraient jamais… Et quand elles s'étaient croisées de nouveau…

« Ne pense pas à cela… Ce n'était pas ta faute…! » fit Marie, songeant elle aussi à sa mort, voulant déposer sa main sur son épaule, Soma le repoussant en roulant les épaules, hargneuses.

-Laisse-moi tranquille! Je ne peux pas avoir au moins 5 minutes d'intimité?! demanda la soldate, furieuse d'avoir toujours la présence de son autre à ses côtés.

«Je suis navrée…! » fit Marie, regardant le sol, Soma soupirant.

-Arrête avec ça…, fit-elle, avant de remarquer sur son scanneur des vaisseaux inconnu.

Elle arrêta aussitôt son moteur, espérant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqués, se cacha derrière un énorme astéroïde, coupant son signal, ouvrant la radio, fouillant dans les fréquences jusqu'à entendre leurs conversations. C'était visiblement des hommes d'expériences, à la recherche de quelques choses. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, avaient un parlé grossier… Mais il était assez clair qu'ils cherchaient des pièces de machine.

« Cette guerre nous a rapporté beaucoup! » commenta le premier pilote, l'autre semblant plus jeune et plus excité.

« Oh yeah! Tous les pilotes morts, leurs armes, les méchas, c'est sûr, pour des mercenaires de notre calibre, c'est le luxe! »

« Et pas besoin de dépenser le moindre sous pour ça! » ricana le premier, à la grosse voix, Soma serrant malgré elle ses poings.

Ils n'avaient aucun respect pour le souvenir des morts et des compatriotes terriens qui s'étaient battus pour préserver la paix…!

« Ah! Ces petits terriens sont bien tous les mêmes! Pour la gloire, ils massacrent les leurs, mais quand on parle de nettoyer les détritus, c'est autre chose! Une chance que nous sommes là pour vidanger leurs trésors perdus…! »

« Parle pas trop vite, Louis… Il y avait un truc, un machin sur mon signal. C'est peut-être un patrouilleur de la Ligue de la Réforme Humaines…! » commenta son collègue, celui à la petite voix étouffant un rire.

« Ah ha…! Ça m'étonnerait! Ces dégonflés sont mêmes pas capable de sauver leur propres peaux! J'en ai trouvé un nombre incalculable, dans leurs Suits de pilotes, dérivant dans l'espace comme… des putains de lucioles éteintes…! »

« Oh…! C'est tu s'rais presque poète! Arrête ça! Tu vas attiser la colère du capitaine…! » commenta le pilote à la voix caverneuse.

« Je suis à ça d'être nommer son bras droit, Thibert! »

« Ah ha! Mais pour ça, il faut avoir tué au moins 100 hommes! Tu connais la règle! » fit le prénommé Thibert, Soma sentant des sueurs froides lui montés dans le dos.

Qui pouvait être un homme si fou et cruel pour formuler une telle requête? Et ces subordonnés n'étaient pas mieux que lui, pour leur obéir et dépouiller les morts…!

Elle attendit qu'ils soient passés, pensant à s'en aller pour en informer le Ptolemayos… Mais elle les avait dans sa ligne de mire… Et ils avaient insultés l'armée où elle était… Elle et le Colonel Smirnov…!

La rage lui monta au visage, grimaçant, sa main tremblante sur la gâchette de tir, Marie tentant de la raisonner.

« Je t'en pris…! Laisse-les! Ils ne t'ont rien fait…! » fit-elle, Soma hésitant encore.

Elle eut comme une vision, un flash où Hallelujah lui parlait, pour la calmer après l'avoir traité d'être assoiffé, lui, contrairement à elle, qui était plutôt une soldate bien entraîné.

« Ah ha ha ha…! Ne prends pas cette tête désolée! Tout le monde pense ça…! Tout ça parce que je suis le seul près à tuer pour nous protéger, Allelujah et moi! »

Et s'il n'avait tué par le passé que pour les protéger…? Et si au fond, il n'était pas l'être cruel et sans cœur qu'il apparaissait aux autres…? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire?! Tuer des gens, juste parce qu'ils l'écœuraient? Était-ce une meilleure raison de tuer? Qu'est-ce qui la différencierait d'eux, alors?!

Elle baissa son arme, soupirant, détendant ses muscles à fleur de peau, Marie la remerciant.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier… c'est…! commença-t-elle, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

… Hallelujah l'aurait influencé, malgré lui, à ne pas tuer? Elle eut un air bête, durant une bonne minute, avant de pousser ses moteurs vers le chemin pour retourner au Ptolemayos. Cela allait lui prendre une bonne demi-heure, mais en évitant d'être trop proche des méchas rafistolés qui venait de passé…

Elle eut par contre une très vilaine surprise… Son essence était presque fini… Elle pensa à envoyer un S.O.S, mais le navire des pirates le percevrait.

« …Bon, je n'ai pas le choix! » se dit-elle, avant de se lancer à la suite des deux pilotes parlant si méchamment de l'armée et des terriens, Marie se bouchant les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui allait se produire.

Felt sourit, parlant dans son communicateur à Sumeragi, affirmant avec joie que Lassey reprenait rapidement des forces.

-Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle! soupira la capitaine, Ian frappa le poing de Lockon, Linda prenant sa fille par les mains, Setsuna hochant la tête avant de continuer la réparation de leurs robots, n'en ayant pas tellement douté.

Soudain, une toux creuse alerta Miss Sumeragi, tout les membres de l'équipage se fixant, sauf les Haros, continuant de travailler.

-C'était… Allelujah…? demanda Lockon, ce dernier intervenant.

-Felt? Felt! Réveille-toi! Elle est brûlante de fièvre! s'écria le jeune homme interpelé dans l'infirmerie, l'ayant rattrapé avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol.

-Merde! Pourquoi elle n'a pas dit à personne qu'elle était malade?! s'énerva Lockon, Mileina soulevant un point.

-Oh, c'est pour ça qu'elle portait son masque.

Setsuna s'était redressé, alors que la capitaine était tremblante, craignant le pire.

-… Nous avons encore deux remèdes… Si personne ne tombe malade, tout le monde devrait survivre…! commenta-t-il, avant de prendre doucement le communicateur des mains de la capitaine. Allelujah… Couche-la pour l'instant, je viens…

-Non! fit Mileina, lui arrachant le communicateur. Tu tiens peut-être à Felt, mais sache que c'est justement pour épargner tout les membres de l'équipage de cette maladie! Vous êtes sa seule famille, et je me doute qu'elle serait mortifier si elle savait que toi, ou un autre, tombait malade…! Je vais y aller!

-Mileina…! fit sa mère, surprise, son père s'avançant avant de la gifler.

-Il est hors de question que je laisse faire une telle bêtise! Laisse-donc un de ses gars s'occuper des malades! Ton organisme est trop…! commença-t-il, sa fille lui tenant tête.

-Mon système est aussi bon que celui de n'importe qui! Je prendrais toute les précautions possibles! Et dès que Lassey est guérit et est immunisera de ce virus, il me donnera bientôt un coup de main! Il n'y aura pas de problèmes! fit-elle, souriant, enthousiasme à pouvoir aider, Tieria apparaissant sur l'écran de contrôle du hangar.

-Je propose de la laisser faire à sa tête…! Au moins, nous préserverons nos pilotes de cette maladie…! commenta-t-il, pas tellement enthousiasme, Ian frappant son poing sur l'écran, furieux.

-C'est sûr! C'est facile pour toi de parler! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, de n'avoir qu'une seule fille! s'énerva-t-il, sa femme le prenant à part et le giflant.

-Ça suffit! Tout le monde fait sa part! Tu devrais laisser ta fille volé de ses propres ailes! Ce serait bien pire pour toi si elle t'annonçait qu'elle était enceinte! fit Linda, Ian se frottant sa joue, songeur, Mileina devant toute rouge.

-Maman! s'écria-t-elle, gênée au plus au point.

-Faut dire qu'elle marque un point…! souligna le mécano, sa fille s'insultant.

-Papa! Tu veux dire que ma virginité est plus importante que ma santé?! s'énerva-t-elle, lui tirant sur son collais, Lockon riant, Sumeragi toussotant, trouvant la scène des plus étranges et comiques, Setsuna ne disant rien, partant vers l'infirmerie.

Il avait eut ce pincement dans la poitrine, en l'entendant tousser. Depuis combien de temps elle était malade? Combien de fois elle avait fait manger les malades, avait pris leur température, les avait encouragé, alors qu'elle aurait eu tout autant besoin de traitements? Elle était forte, oui, une force tranquille. Mais tout le monde avait ses limites.

Il arriva devant la baie vitrée de l'infirmerie. Felt était couché sur une couche qu'Allelujah avait fait sortir du mur, dans une pièce adjointe à la sienne. Il avait mit une compresse humide sur son front, malgré le fait que sa température devait monter.

-… Comment va-t-elle? demanda-t-il, son visage platonique cachant son inquiétude, Allelujah le remarquant et marchant jusqu'à la vitre.

-Elle avait 40 degré… Je crois que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'elle soit tombée malade… Elle était toujours avec nous… Pourtant, ce n'est qu'il y a que depuis quelques jours qu'elle m'a semblé plus fatiguée… Elle dort, respire avec difficulté, mais elle ne souffre pas, contrairement à Lassey…! expliqua le super soldat, lui jetant un coup d'œil.

-Oh…, fit Setsuna, se demandant bien pourquoi il avait voulu aller la voir en personne, comme si elle avait pu trépasser en quelques minutes.

Mais avec réflexion, il s'avait un peu pourquoi… Elle était douce avec lui. Elle avait cherché à le comprendre mais ne l'avait jamais obligé à lui parler ou à lui dire des choses de son passé. Elle était sensible, mais elle était tout aussi capable d'affronter les pires situations avec un grand sang froid. Elle avait aussi perdu ses parents… Tout les deux considéraient les membres du Ptolemayos comme leur famille…! Pourtant, ils étaient encore là très différents, par leur manière d'agir avec autrui, leurs connaissances, leurs buts…

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver une fille avec une personnalité et un passé comme le sien… Soudain, il réalisa ce que cette pensée laissait sous-entendre… Trouver une fille? Mais pour quoi exactement...?

Lockon lui aurait soufflé « Devine…! », d'un ton très suggestif, Tieria aurait regarder ailleurs, Allelujah lui aurait sourit… Il rougit malgré lui, Allelujah semblant comprendre son stress et sa timidité.

-Si tu veux que je lui dise quelque chose de ta part… Ou peut-être que tu veux que je te fasse appeler d'elle, quand elle se réveillera? demanda-t-il, Setsuna fermant les yeux.

-… Veille sur elle… Je veillerais sur Marie et Soma… Nous nous rendrons service mutuellement…! fit-il, avant de s'en aller, Allelujah souriant, son double ricanant.

« Tiens tiens…! Le petit Setsuna, amoureux de Felt? Ça va faire jaser! » fit-il, Allelujah perdant son sourire attendrie.

-N'en parle à personne… Setsuna n'est pas communicatif… et ce serait regrettable qu'il tente de dissimuler complètement ses sentiments, si des commentaires désobligeants lui venaient aux oreilles…!

« C'est bon, je ne dirais rien…! Mais toi et Marie? Vous êtes d'accord, à « l'échangiste »? » demanda Hallelujah, sa tendre conscience prenant un temps avant de comprendre le sous-entendu et lui aurait fracassé le crâne s'il avait été physique.

À la place, il prit un verre et le remplie de moutarde.

« … Oh non…! Pitié! Pas de la moutarde! Je déteste ça! Pitié, ne fais…! » commença Hallelujah, l'autre s'en allant pour la boire, Felt intervenant à temps.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-… Tu es réveillée? fit-il, content, oubliant l'épisode de tantôt et s'assoyant sur son lit, encore en fièvre, mais mieux qu'auparavant. Tu t'es évanouie, toute à l'heure… Pourquoi nous avoir caché que tu avais attraper cette maladie?

-… Je… Ça ne faisait pas mal… Juste des symptômes de rhume! J'ai fait très attention à ne pas toucher ou contaminer aucun membre de l'équipage! dit-elle, comme pour s'excuser, Allelujah la prenant par le collais de sa veste rose.

-Et si ça n'avait pas suffit?! Moi et Lassey, nous sommes en quarantaine, mais toi, tu risques impunément la vie des autres membres de l'équipage, et pourquoi?! s'écria-t-il, furieux contre son manque de sérieux, les larmes venant aux yeux de Felt.

-Je suis désolée…! Je ne voulais pas qu'une autre personne s'occupe de vous… Je ne voulais pas perdre un membre de ma seule famille… Mais à la place, j'ai risqué la vie de tout le monde… Vous ne pourrez jamais me pardonner…! fit-elle, pleurant silencieusement, la gorge serrée, avant d'éternuer, tousser, grimacer et se sentir étourdier.

-Tiens…! fit Allelujah, lui passant un mouchoir, puis un verre d'eau. Setsuna est passé. Il était inquiet pour toi… Il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi…!

-Setsuna? fit-elle, avant de baisser la tête. Tout le monde doit s'inquiéter pour moi?

-Tu en fais trop… Repose-toi… Ta température est très haute. Je me doute que tu vas recevoir bientôt le remède. Tu as de la chance, personne d'autres n'est malade… Et… le temps que tu t'es occupé de nous… Je veux te dire que tes efforts n'étaient pas en vain, et que Lassey n'aurait jamais guérit, si tu n'avais pas été si souvent à son chevet…! expliqua-t-il, s'en voulant de lui avoir crié dessus.

Felt lui sourit et le prit sous le coup de l'impulsion dans ses bras, pleurant encore. Allelujah hésita quelques secondes et lui rendit son étreinte, comme un frère rassurerait sa sœur.

Soma, revenant de sa mission au même instant, se faisait informer des derniers évènements. Elle était contente que Lassey soit guéri. Et malgré sa légère jalousie pour Felt, la savoir malade l'attrista.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle sera contente de te voir! Allelujah aussi! Je crois savoir qu'il n'était pas rassuré de te savoir partie seule en mission…! fit Mileina, l'accompagnant, avant que toutes les deux ne surprennent les jeunes gens, s'étreignant. Euh…!

-Je vois ça…! fit Soma, une certaine colère mal retenue dans le ton de sa voix.

Elle ne resta pas pour admirer le spectacle. Elle partie vers sa chambre, furieuse, marchant si durement au plancher que sa blessure se remit à la faire souffrir.

« … Allelujah… Tu es regardé…! » informa son autre conscience, ce dernier se détachant lentement de Felt, regardant par la vitre et voyant Mileina, écarquillant des yeux, avant que ses yeux ne se remplissent de larmes.

-Imbécile! Le seul couple sur le vaisseau, brisé à jamais! s'écria-t-elle, avant de s'en aller, Felt commençant à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, mal à l'aise, rougissant.

-Je… Je suis navrée…! fit-elle, Allelujah secouant la tête.

-Ce n'est qu'une méprise… Et même si Marie était avec Mileina, elle sait pleinement qu'il n'y a que pour elle que je vis. Mais je vais quand même essayer de lui parler…! fit-il, avant de remarquer le regard toujours inquiet de Felt. Ne t'inquiète pas…! Mileina réagit toujours très fortement…! C'est son caractère bout en train! S'il le faut, je lui parlerais, pour lui expliquer…!

Il la laissa, Hallelujah grognant.

« La belle affaire! Maintenant, Soma croit que tu leur es infidèle! » chiala-t-il, Allelujah s'étonnant de sa fureur.

« … Soma? » soutint-il, son ami hochant la tête.

« Soma! Soma est si passionnée! Elle va tellement te détester, elle va refuser de te parler! Elle va te traiter de pervers, de profiteurs, de sans dessein! De…! »

« Excuse-moi… Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de Soma…! Je regrette, si elle ressent quelque chose pour moi…! » fit-il, Hallelujah grognant d'avantage.

« C'est une jeune femme! Bon sang, tu ne peux pas faire plus attention?! Même si elle se fiche de toi, tu es amoureux de son autre personnalité! Et ça la flatte, malgré elle! Si elle te voit avec une autre fille, ça la blesse…! Et justement, elle ne connait pas toute l'étendue de ton affection pour Marie! Alors, pour la protéger elle, elle va te repousser, à des kilomètres de distance, s'il le faut! » expliqua-t-il, Allelujah se demandant pourquoi il prenait tant à cœur sa relation de couple, jusqu'à ce qu'il pressentit quelque chose.

« Qu'elle s'éloigne de moi… ou de toi? Tu as plus peur de ne plus la revoir, avoue?! » fit-il, son autre devenant blême, les yeux écarquiller de stupeur, mal à l'aise, avant de balayer l'air de sa main.

« Tu te trompe! Je…! Argh! » s'écria Hallelujah, se tenant le cœur, chutant, Allelujah écarquillant des yeux, avant de se mettre à tousser, plier en deux, une douleur vive lui brûlant les neurones, sa gorge se rétrécissant. Quand il se redressa, il vit du sang au sol. Le sang qu'il avait craché en toussant.

« Ha… Hallelujah…? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas toute suite. Quand il le fit, à l'autre bout de la pièce, il avait sa jaquette de malade, couverte de sang, les yeux rougis par la fatigue, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il souffrait plus qu'Allelujah lui-même, le surprenant.

« Cette maladie… Elle s'attaque au mental avant le corps…! Elle convainque les gens de se donner la mort pour cesser… la souffrance…! Allelujah…! » pria son double, se tenant encore la poitrine. « Lassey parlait en toute connaissance de cause. Si jamais on ne nous donnait pas le remède à temps, et la température grimpait trop…! »

-Arrête…! Nous… Nous allons nous en sortir…! s'écria Allelujah, étourdie, mais encore plus inquiet pour son dédoublement de personnalité que pour lui.

« Si on devait vraiment mourir… Parle à Marie… Dis-lui tout ce que tu veux… Mais promet-moi que tu lui parleras… Je me fiche de ce que tu lui dis, mais promet-le moi! »

-Ce n'est pas ça que tu voulais, quand tu m'as demandé une requête?

« Ma requête était à long terme! Allez… Va te coucher, repose-toi! Felt ou quelqu'un d'autre viendra… s'occuper de nous…! » expliqua-t-il, Allelujah hochant la tête, mais allant quand même prendre sa température.

Seulement 39 degrés… Dès qu'il sentirait une montée de fièvre, il irait appeler de l'aide.

Durant ce temps, Soma frappa dans son oreiller, rageuse, avant de cesser, respirant pour récupérer de son débordement de colère. Marie était silencieuse, attendant qu'elle se calme pour parler.

« Je suis sûr que c'est un malentendu… Felt vient de tomber malade… Elle ne doit pas pensé à mal…! » commença-t-elle, Soma prenant l'oreiller et le lui jetant dessus.

La vision de Marie disparue, réapparaissant à l'autre bout de la chambre, assise sur le lit.

« Ce n'est pas une manière mature de réagir… Et ça ne devrait pas te toucher…! À moins que…? » commença Marie, Soma secouant la tête.

-Ça ne te dérange pas, de voir ton fiancé dans les bras d'une autre?! Ça ne t'enrage pas?! Moi, je me sens trompée!

« … Mais tu sais qu'Allelujah ne nous trahirait jamais! »

-Allelujah… Hallelujah… Comment savoir qui est en contrôle?! Je hais cette situation! Et merde! Avec tout ça, j'ai oublié de prévenir la capitaine de ma découverte!

« Et de comment tu as trouvé le moyen pour revenir jusqu'au vaisseau…! » se plaignit Marie, Soma hochant les épaules.

-Je n'ai tué personne! J'ai juste brisé leurs vaisseaux et dit qu'ils n'avaient qu'à faire du pouce pour revenir d'où ils venaient! Mais ils avaient des vivres, un communicateur intact… Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai le sentiment qu'ils ne se vanteront pas à leurs compères d'avoir été vaincus par une jeune femme! Ah! fit Soma, savourant cette petite victoire sur les criminels de l'espace, s'en allant, avant de croiser Lockon.

-Oh… Tu t'en vas voir Allelujah? demanda-t-il, un sourire entendu, Soma relevant la tête, trop fière pour montrer la peine qu'elle ressentait, passant outre son chemin comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

Une fois rendu à la salle de réunion, la jeune pilote retransmit les derniers évènements à Sumeragi et à toute l'équipe encore en bonne santé, celle-ci comprenant que tôt ou tard, ses gens allaient les trouver.

-Mileina! Reviens toute suite sur le pont! J'ai besoin de toi, en l'absence de Lassey et Felt, pour piloter le vaisseau! Lockon, monte dans ton robot! Je veux tes yeux pour scruter l'ennemi! Setsuna, tu iras dans l'Exia, on t'envoie s'ils nous trouvent et qu'il faut riposter sur le champ! Tieria, prend les informations qu'à pris l'Archer sur eux et analyse-les!

-… Il faudrait quelqu'un pour s'occuper des malades…! fit Ian, Sumeragi regardant Soma.

-Très bien! Tu t'en occuperas! Tu n'as pas pu voir Allelujah depuis un instant, si je me rappelle bien! fit-elle, semblant croire que ça allait lui faire plaisir.

Lockon la regarda faire un salut militaire, crispant son visage pour ne pas grimacer ou crier, et parti avec une démarche raide.

-Je crois qu'ils se sont disputer ou quelque chose…! expliqua Lockon, Mileina arrivant, le visage long.

-Tu ne pourrais pas te presser? Nous sommes en alerte…! rappela Tieria, Mileina hochant la tête, son père la regardant.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon trésor? demanda-t-il, Mileina prenant les commandes du vaisseau, pianotant machilement les instructions, soupirant.

-Allelujah est un imbécile… Étreindre Felt de la sorte… et sous les yeux de Soma…! fit-elle, Setsuna se paralysant durant un bref instant, avant de marcher jusqu'à Mileina.

-… Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas mal vu? demanda-t-il, Sumeragi s'intriguant de sa réaction, Lockon s'en allant dans son vaisseau, préférant laisser les disputes et querelles de couples aux jeunes gens.

-Mais bien sûr! … Quoi qu'en y repensant… Felt pleurait…! fit la jeune fille, Ian partant à son tour, dégoûté, préférant se dire que les jeunes faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, ça ne le regardait pas.

-… J'ai demandé à Allelujah de veiller sur les malades… Dont sur Felt..., expliqua le Master Gundam du Exia, Tieria hochant la tête, rougissant malgré lui que Mileina aille pu se méprendre.

-Selon toute logique, il ne faisait que la rassurer…! fit l'Innovate, Mileina mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

-Oh… C'est possible! Vous voulez que j'en informe Soma toute suite?!

-Non! Ils vont régler leurs histoires entre eux! Nous avons d'autres choses à faire que de jouer les gardiens d'enfant! s'énerva Sumeragi, quoi que malgré elle amusée.

Soma portait un masque, allant vérifier l'état de Felt. Il était stationnaire, sa fièvre était montée très vite, mais elle était encore hors de danger. Elles se regardèrent, semblant mal se comprendre, avant que Felt n'ouvre la bouche.

-Marie… Ou Soma… Je suis navrée… Mileina a crié, toute à l'heure, alors que…

-Ça ne fait rien… Tu peux avoir des sentiments pour qui tu veux…, répliqua Soma, préférant ne pas se disputer avec un malade.

-Mais Allelujah n'est qu'un ami pour moi! Il venait de me disputer… de vous avoir mit en danger, en circulant dans le vaisseau, alors que j'étais contaminé… Et je me sentais si mal… que j'ai commencé à pleurer… Il m'a alors dit que j'avais pourtant fait un beau travail… que Lassey était sauf grâce à moi… Je voulais le remercier de sa gentillesse, alors que je ne méritais qu'une sévère correction… S'il y a eu méprise…!

-Non, n'en dit pas plus… Je regrette seulement d'avoir pu m'énerver pour une histoire aussi simple, au départ…! avoua Soma, lui souriant, la croyant.

-Est-ce que… Allelujah va bien? Son œil était vitreux, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu…! commenta Felt, inquiète, Soma se levant.

-Tu fais de la fièvre! Néanmoins, je vais aller le voir. Repose-toi…! fit Soma, la laissant, allant vers la chambre que Lassey partageait avec le troisième malade.

Elle entra sans frapper, remarquant Lassey, paisiblement endormi… et enfin Allelujah, étendu au sol, une flaque de sang à côté de lui, dégoulinant de sa bouche. Horrifié, elle accourut à côté de lui, son pied glissant dans la mare, grinçant des dents, avant de s'agenouiller, le tirant vers elle.

-Allelujah? Allelujah! Répond-moi! C'est Marie! fit son autre conscience, le secouant, Allelujah ouvrant les yeux.

-… Marie… Je suis navré… que tu me vois comme ça…! commença-t-il, désolé, encore faible.

-Ne t'excuse pas! Est-ce que tu as mal? demanda-t-elle, sa conscience plus stricte secouant la tête.

« Il crache presque ses poumons! S'il n'a pas mal, c'est qu'il a un problème! » s'énerva-t-elle, Marie ayant des larmes jaillissant de ses yeux, le cœur d'Allelujah se déchirant devant cette vision.

-Marie… Ça va aller… Dès que je vais prendre le remède… Tout ira bien…!

-… J'ai parlé avec Felt… Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt! s'excusa-t-elle, étreignant sa tête, Allelujah réalisant qu'elle avait du souffrire de le surprendre avec la jeune malade.

-… Je suis content… que tu saches la vérité…! fit-il, avant de se remettre à tousser, repoussant son amoureuse, ne voulant surtout pas qu'elle attrape sa maladie.

-Mon dieu…! Est-ce… Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose? demanda-t-elle, chavirée, Allelujah baissant sa main, fermant son poing, ayant encore toussé du sang.

-… Tu pourrais… prendre ma température? demanda-t-il, Marie se levant et fouillant pour trouver l'instrument de mesure, paniquée.

« Elle ne ferait pas une bonne infirmière…! » commenta Hallelujah, riant faiblement, plus magané que son autre, Allelujah trouvant l'énergie de lui jeter un regard fâché, dans le reflet sur le sol dallé.

« Tu veux bien te taire? » demanda-t-il, sachant que Marie faisait de son mieux.

« Il y avait une autre raison, pourquoi je voulais que tu parles à Marie…! » fit-il, toussant, avant de rejaillir en Hallelujah, ouvrant la bouche, devant faire des efforts, avant de parler.

-So… Soma…?

Marie s'immobilisa, reconnaissant mal la voix de l'autre personnalité de son compagnon. Quand elle réalisa sa demande, elle laissa Soma agir à sa place, lui plantant sans ménagement la tige dans l'oreille, Hallelujah grimaçant.

-Aie…! fit-il, Soma le retirant, vérifiant la température.

-43 degré… Encore un demi-degré à gagner…! fit-elle, paressant complètement détaché de la situation.

-… Soma… Je voulais te parler…! commença Hallelujah, faiblement, allaitant, la jeune femme se levant et faisant mine de partir.

-Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire. Allelujah souffre. Tu devrais le laisser se reposer.

-Je souffre aussi, figure-toi…! grinça-t-il, furieux de son indifférence, avant de s'étrangler dans une toux deux fois plus forte que celle d'Allelujah, Soma s'arrêtant devant la porte, sans se retourner, ses oreilles grinçant en entendant ses plaintes.

-… Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda-t-elle enfin, ne voulant surtout pas qu'il croit qu'elle s'intéressait à lui ou s'inquiétait pour lui.

-… Allelujah… m'a laissé… lui demander… une condition… Je pensais… le dire… quand j'aurais guérit… Mais… Il y a des chances… qu'un de nous trépasse… Enfin… Je voulais… que Marie… y réfléchisse…! fit-il, la respiration courte, Soma se tournant.

-Une condition? Une condition pour tuer? Une condition pour tes propres désirs égoïstes et malins? demanda-t-elle, ayant de sérieux préjugés contre lui.

Elle préférait se dire qu'il était plus odieux et méchant qu'elle, au prix de faire souffrir Marie, qui se désolait de la souffrance de toute personne.

-… La liberté…! La liberté d'agir comme on le veut… un soir de semaine…! Toi… et moi…! La vie… aurait l'air… moins dur…! C'est peu, mais… jamais Allelujah n'accepterait de séparer son temps en deux… pour un salaud de mon espèce…! Tu mérites mieux… mais si Marie accepte… Tu pourrais au moins… profiter d'un répit, toi…! fit-il, souriant, ses yeux balayant la gauche et la droite, gêné.

Soma ne sut pas répondre. Elle pensait qu'il voulait se vanter de quelque chose… à la place, il lui proposait une solution, pour l'avenir… Afin de ne pas devenir fou et de peu à peu se laisser engloutir par leurs personnalités dominantes et si différentes d'eux…

-… Pourquoi pour moi aussi? fit-elle, refusant de croire qu'il pensait à elle, Hallelujah ricana, toussant encore, s'assoyant au sol, levant les yeux enfin vers elle, l'air fatigué.

-Quand je me suis réveillé… J'ai analysé la situation… J'ai peu parlé, auparavant, pour bien murir mes idées… Et ce qui allait se passer me mit… un peu hors de moi… Toi et moi… On va se faire voler nos vies… Parce qu'on est implanté dans des gens trop différents… Si on avait au moins… un peu de liberté, on pourrait garder… une intégrité… Malgré tout, même si la situation nous désole ou non…!

-… Mais nous n'aurons pas notre propre existence! À quoi va nous servir une soirée de congé de notre autre conscience?! s'énerva Soma, Hallelujah hochant les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas… ça me donne l'illusion que je suis moi et unique… Comme toi, tu n'es pas une extension de Marie Parvacy… Mais bien Soma Peries…! commenta-t-il, souriant encore, avant de s'assombrir. Mais si tu préfères t'effacer dans le subconscient de Marie, pensé ce qu'elle pense… Ressentir ce qu'elle ressent… et aimer ce qu'elle aime… Personne ne te retient…!

Soma réalisa qu'Hallelujah semblait ressentir une certaine jalousie et secoua la tête, avant de laisser sa colère s'animer, allant derrière lui, le prenant sous les bras et le forçant à se lever. Cet exercice lui arracha un cri, mais au moins, elle n'avait pas à voir ses yeux tristes et abattus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches?

-Te noyer dans ton sang n'améliorera pas ton état… Au lit…! fit-elle, le poussant dessus, le recouvrant de ses couvertures, avant de planter ses yeux dans les siens, le malade la dévisageant, surpris. Tu vas guérir, je t'assure… Et ensuite, on va régler cette histoire de « Un soir par semaine ». Si tu t'imagines que je vais te donner quelque chose pour ça…!

-Des menaces…? J'adore les menaces…! fit-il, narquois et sournois, avant de tousser, se couchant sur le dos, grimaçant.

-… Repose-toi…! fit-elle, un peu moins dur en lançant cet ordre, s'en allant.

Elle devait préparer le remède. Il ne supporterait pas plus longtemps cette état critique, et il avait presque la bonne température.

Alors que Sumeragi ne dérogeait pas, ordonnant une surveillance accrue à cause des pirates, Mileina réussit à refiler la job de pilotage à Tieria, ce dernier surpris, afin de veiller sur l'état des malades, en particulier Felt. Elle alla la voir en premier, s'excusant en lui faisant une révérence de la méprise de tout à l'heure. Felt était calme, une tasse de thé à la main, souriante.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire… Ça peut arriver à tout le monde…! fit-elle, avant de sembler songeuse. Je suis… encore désolé, parce que je vous ai mis en danger, toi et les autres…!

-Comment? Mais non! C'est excitant, de penser qu'un malade se baladait entre nous et que nous ne le savions pas! L'essentiel, c'est que rien de grave ne soit arrivé! Enfin, je suis malheureuse que tu sois malade… Mais ta fièvre a monté très vite, dis donc!

-J'ai 41… Bientôt la bonne température pour prendre le remède! Soma est allé le donner à Allelujah…! expliqua Felt, Mileina souriant.

-C'est vrai? Cool! Je vais aller leur rendre visite…! fit-elle, avant de s'arrêter, lui affichant un air complice. Setsuna était sûr que c'était une méprise, votre câlin de tout à l'heure! Tu devrais être contente…!

-Oh…? fit-elle, rougissant malgré elle, avant de se raffermir. Setsuna a un esprit très logique. Je ne peux pas croire que…!

-Mon père, ayant aussi un esprit logique, ne l'a pas comprit comme ça! fit Mileina, lui auriant bien tiré la langue si elle n'avait pas de masque.

Elle fonça voir Allelujah, le retrouvant endormi. Soma était assise à côté de lui, sur son lit, essuyant la sueur sur son front, d'une manière bien plus doucereuse qu'elle n'aurait été obligé d'avoir.

-Hum-hum! fit Mileina, Soma sursautant et baissa son linge, perdant son sourire sur ses lèvres. Il a eut…?

-Oui… Son remède… Sa température baisse rapidement… J'espère qu'il s'en remettra très vite!

-C'est un grand garçon! Il sera dispo d'ici quelques jours! s'écria-t-elle, avant de s'asseoir de l'autre côté de son lit. Alors… À qui tu pensais?

-… Pardon?

-À Allelujah…? Ou Hallelujah? demanda Mileina, taquine, Soma se rabrouant.

-Hallelujah est un fou furieux! La preuve, il…! commença-t-elle, avant de se rappeler de la chose tellement adorable et gentille qu'il avait tentée de faire, pour eux… Non, rien…!

-Si tu ne lui trouves pas de défaut, comme ça, tu ne peux pas complètement le détester! fit la jeune opératrice, souriant, Soma hochant les épaules.

-Tant qu'il ne sait pas que je le respecte malgré ses caprices et ses sautes d'humeurs, personne n'en souffrira, assura-t-elle, Mileina la dévisageant. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense qu'il peut me manipuler à sa guise!

-C'est pour ça, cette grosse voix et ses airs si masculins? Parce que tu peux affirmer ta force de caractère, tout en étant un peu plus charmante et féminine! répliqua Mileina, Soma ne disant rien, regardant ses lulus, ne trouvant pas que ça faisait « féminin », mais plutôt « gamine ».

-Enfin, il va mieux, c'est l'essentiel…! fit-elle, se levant, laissant Mileina le surveiller.

Une fois partie, Lassey ouvra un œil, avant de soupirer.

-Tu es réveillé? demanda Mileina, le malade se redressant et lui jetant un regard noir.

-N'essaie pas de jouer les marieuses, Mileina! Hallelujah est dangereux et Soma le sait pour quelque chose!

-… Parce qu'elle est comme lui? répliqua-t-elle, Lassey n'aurait pas oser dire ça comme ça.

« Bien sûr…! Elle est tellement mignonne, si forte et dure de caractère! Si elle en pinçait pour moi, je serais vraiment…! » se dit Hallelujah, ricanant, avant que son autre conscience ne jaillisse dans leur subconscient.

« Ne t'approche pas de Marie! » fit-il, l'autre roulant des yeux, dans l'espace si vaste et stationnaire de leur esprit.

« Euh… Forte et dure…! Tu crois peut-être que je parlais de ton ange? » fit-il, Allelujah réalisant enfin la vérité.

« Comment?! »

« Allons! Ce n'est pas un secret! Enfin, juste pour tout le monde…! Je te le dis, parce que toutes mes actions me trahissaient…! » expliqua-t-il, hochant les épaules.

« … C'est pour ça, cette soirée dans la semaine? Pour côtoyer Soma, apprendre à mieux la connaître?! » demanda Allelujah, son autre clignant des yeux, pouffant de rire.

« Il faudrait au moins qu'elle s'intéresse à moi! Mais j'ai plus la sensation qu'elle va préférer te marier, toi, avec Marie comme sœur siamoise! Non, l'amour et ses banalités, ce n'est pas fait pour un homme comme moi! Je me prépare au célibat avec beaucoup de féliciter…! » fit-il, Allelujah le regardant, stupéfait.

« … C'est comme tu l'entends… Mais si jamais… Soma venait à m'apprécier… mais que je ne l'aime pas…! » suggéra sa douce conscience, ne voulant pas duper qui que se soit.

Son double le regardant avec un regard furieux.

« TU l'as rendra heureuse! Elle et Marie! Que tu le veuilles ou non! » s'énerva-t-il, avant de se reculer dans un coin plus reculer de son esprit.

Allelujah grimaçant, se prenant la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait devoir faire, pour satisfaire tout le monde?!

Felt finit par avoir la bonne température. Jusque-là, pas de nouvelles des pirates que Soma avait rencontrés. Allelujah et Lassey n'étaient plus virulents et pouvaient circuler de nouveau dans le Ptolemayos.

Tous étaient rassemblés autour de Felt, portant des masques, seul Tieria, dans l'écran de l'infirmerie, pouvait se permettre d'être nu de visage. Mileina apporta l'aiguille, ravie, comme si c'était un anneau de fiançailles. Soudain, elle fit un faux pas… et CRAC! La seringue se cacha. Il fallut 2 secondes avant que tout l'équipage se met à paniquer. Ian n'en revenait pas, Linda pleurait, Sumeragi hurlait à Tieria de faire un autre remède, ce dernier devait répondre qu'il comptait bien sur le dernier et ne l'avait pas analyser. Lockon se prit le front, Allelujah et Marie devinrent blêmes. Setsuna observait la réaction de Mileina, calme.

-… La vraie seringue est intacte… N'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il, semblant sous-entendre plus une menace qu'un fait.

-Mais bien sûr! C'était une farce, pour détendre l'atmosphère! s'écria Mileina, sortant la vraie seringue, administrant le remède à Felt, inconsciente à cause de la fièvre.

Tous soupirèrent, alors que son père levait le poing pour frapper sa vilaine fille, sa femme essayant de le raisonner, Tieria déclarant froidement que s'était la plus stupide blague qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

-Ah…! Tout est bien qui fini bien…! renchérit Marie, Allelujah hochant la tête.

« Pareil! Je suis sûr que Setsuna, s'il n'avait ce calme légendaire, aurait été le premier à hurler…! » fit Hallelujah, ricanant, Marie répliquant que ce n'était pas bien de se moquer de la sorte, Hallelujah grognant et lui répliquant de se cesser de fouiller dans sa tête.

« Arrêter de vous disputez…! » conseilla Allelujah, alors qu'il disait à haute voix à Felt de prendre soit d'elle, s'en allant à la suite de Miss Sumeragi et des autres.

Lassey et Setsuna était resté avec Felt et Mileina, discutant. Mais la capitaine avait des choses à leur demander.

-Très bien… Je voudrais parler avec Soma…! commença-t-elle, dans la salle du conseil, Soma prenant la place aussitôt de sa douce conscience, Allelujah s'attristant légèrement de perdre la compagnie de sa douce compagne.

-Présente!

-Très bien… Les mercenaires que tu as trouvés… Avaient-ils des bons armements? Un plan en précis? Est-ce qu'ils ont fait des commentaires sur ton robot?

-Ils savaient ce qu'était qu'un Gundam… Mais ils n'avaient pas de bons vaisseaux. Leurs armes étaient par contre de pointes… J'ai même vu une arme d'Innovate… Mais ce sont des éboueurs « d'après guerre », ils trouvent et récupèrent ce qu'il trouve.

-Et est-ce que tu les as fait parler? demanda Lockon, les bras croisés.

-Un peu… Mais j'étais pressé de rentrer pour vous informer de leur présence… Ils ont un capitaine, certainement une douzaine de vaisseau… Une menace ne pouvant pas être ignorer, s'ils ont des robots ayant le Trans-Arm…!

-Seule des très bons pilotes peuvent manier une telle technologie…! expliqua Lockon, pensif, Soma hochant la tête, se demandant si elle disait ce qu'elle pensait.

-… Je… Quand ils ont vus mes skills… Ils m'ont demandés…

-Oui? Si tu étais une Master Gundam? demanda Sumeragi.

-… Si j'étais un Super Soldat…, expliqua la jeune femme, mal à l'aise, Allelujah étant glacé de l'intérieur d'entendre ce mot.

-… C'est impossible…! Les Super Soldats sont… Leur laboratoire est détruit! Les seuls gens connaissant leurs existences sont les membres de l'armée de la Ligue de la Réforme Humaine…! Et nous…! commença Tieria, apparaissant sur l'écran, plaçant ses lunettes sur son nez, songeur.

-Et un autre Super Soldat, ayant survécu aux expérimentions et ayant pu s'enfuir ou s'en aller, d'une manière ou de l'autre, avant que je ne détruise le laboratoire de recherche…, répondit Allelujah, Soma crispant des poings, tout le monde le dévisageant, inquiet. Ce serait une possibilité…

« Oh ho ho ho ho… Ils auraient un type comme moi et Soma avec eux? Un tueur, acharné, psychopathe, déjanté?! Miam…! Ça me donne envie d'y aller toute suite, pour voir sa tête et d'engager le combat contre lui! Avec de la chance, il me donnera plus de fil à retorde que la Soma du passé…! » pensa Hallelujah, se frottant les mains.

Sans le comprendre, Soma agrippa le poignet d'Allelujah. Peut-être un simple réflexe, ses souvenirs douloureux lui donnant le tournis. Peut-être l'intervention de Marie, craignant qu'Hallelujah aille risquer sa vie pour un simple «thrill» et aille risquer celle de son amoureux par la même occasion. Quoi il en soit, personne ne comprit son geste et Hallelujah dévisagea Soma, cette dernière lui lançant un regard lugubre.

-… Soma… Je n'irais l'arrêter que si Miss Sumeragi ne m'en donne la permission…, répliqua doucement le calme garçon, se battant contre sa conscience, ignorant les airs de Soma, sachant « qu'elle » ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées et se moquant impudemment des règles, désireux d'aller combattre, tirer et massacrer dans son Arios.

« Si on débarquait sur sa navette mère… Ah ha ha… On aurait un combat au corps à corps…! On exploserait leurs têtes, à ces pirates! Et on tomberait sur leur chef, dans les flammes nous entourant…! On va sortir des lames lasers… Je lui percerais un œil, mais il me coupera une main… Le vaisseau en état de perdition explosera, et on se retrouverait 10 ans plus tard pour se battre encore une fois! Et un seul d'entre nous survivra à ce match sans lendemain…! »

Sumeragi avait recommencé à parler entretemps, mais Soma était resté grave, sa main se crispant sur le poignet du Super Soldat. La voix de Marie criait à Hallelujah d'arrêter, mais seul Allelujah pouvait sentir ses Quantums Brainwaves… Soma, furieuse, ressentant la détresse pressante de son amie, décida de faire taire l'imbécile dans la tête d'Allelujah une bonne fois pour toute.

Sans avertissement, elle lui décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, si fort qu'Allelujah revola à 2 mètres se distance, un filet de sang coulant de sa lèvre inférieur. Il se redressa lentement, ébranlé, effrayé, alors que Soma le pointait de son index.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais dans son esprit, mais avec la réaction de Marie, c'est assez clair que tu ne fais que dire des imbécilités plus grosses que ton bras! Alors, tu vas te taire toute suite et faire des excuses à Marie!

-Euh…! fit Lockon, perplexe, Sumeragi commençant à s'énerver de voir qu'aucun de ses jeunes gens ne prenent la peine de s'intéresser à l'importance de ce qu'elle disait.

-Soma…! Marie…! Ne prenez pas ce que dit Hallelujah au sérieux! Je suis sûr qu'il divague! Allez, dis-leur que tu divaguais…! pria Allelujah, son double faisant une moue avant de prendre le contrôle pour parler.

-J'étais… totalement sérieux! Vous pouvez vous tourner les pouces, décider d'ignorer le problème, le contourner ou préparez un stratagème pour le vaincre… Mais ses gens, qu'ils aillent un Super Soldat avec eux ou non, brime à la paix et donc encourage à la guerre…! C'est en tant que membre de Celestial Being que j'irais les écraser, avec, ou sans votre accord! s'écria Hallelujah, avec plusieurs mimiques, des sourires en coin, mais semblant quand même assez sérieux, au final, Sumeragi le dévisageant.

-… Je parie que tu dois être l'autre conscience d'Allelujah… C'est donc ta décision sur le problème? Foncez dans le tas sans réfléchir et manquer mourir? demanda-t-elle, ayant dit les parfaits mots pour faire douter Hallelujah.

Alors que Soma grognait, furieuse qu'il agisse ainsi sans le moindre respect d'autrui et voulant seulement s'amuser, Hallelujah pâlit, revoyant en flash la mort de ses camarades, quand ils avaient fuit le laboratoire.

La soif… La faim… L'isolement total, dans l'espace… Ce sentiment de vertige, l'odeur des corps se décomposant, les détritus jonchant le sol, les lumières faiblissant et l'oxygène commençant à manquer. Et comment d'autres gamins avaient été éveillés par leurs doubles psychopathes, prenant les armes et tirant sur les plus faibles, les tuant… Allant jusqu'à laper leur sang, assoiffé…

Dans le coin de la tête d'Allelujah, s'étant cacher derrière des barils d'eau vides, Hallelujah avait tout vu, tout entendu. Il avait ressentit le même effroi que le gamin dans lequel il était implanté.

« Je vais mourir… Je vais tellement mourir…! » pensa Allelujah, tremblant de tout ses membres, serrant son petit pistolet entre ses genoux, n'ayant pas l'idée de l'utiliser.

Il ne pouvait pas tuer un de ses camarades…! Même si un maux horrible les prenait, ils étaient ses égales, ses amis…! Il ne pouvait pas…!

« Tu veux mourir? Et bien, pas moi…! » fit Hallelujah, sa voix se faisant de plus en plus forte, grondant.

« Qui… Qui es-tu? »

« Tu peux vivre… avoir une vie sans la peur de mourir… Laisse-moi prendre le contrôle… Laisse-moi les commandes… Tu ne mourras pas… Et même les autres ne souffriront plus…! » assura Hallelujah, sa voix se faisant de plus en plus oppressante, Allelujah écarquillant des yeux.

Sans qu'il ne résiste, Hallelujah prit le fusil, le chargeant, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Les gamins possédés par le démon marchaient vers sa cachette.

-Vous voulez de la violence?! cria Hallelujah, s'étant roulé de derrière les tonneaux, arrivant sur leur gauche, les surprenant.

Le reste ne méritait pas de description. Pendant le restant du carnage, Hallelujah devait recharger son arme avec les munitions de ses anciens confrères, ceux-ci se démenant pour le tuer, alors qu'il témoignait de meilleurs skills et étant donc le plus dangereux d'entre tous. Plusieurs fois, les balles volèrent dans ses cheveux, Hallelujah aurait voulu arrêter de se battre, se replier en boule et pleurer comme un enfant. Mais il voulait vivre. Non de non, il ne laisserait personne le tuer! Il avait dormi paisiblement pour se réveiller dans ce cauchemar. Il avait vu l'horreur et l'enfer. Et si pour survivre, il fallait être un monstre, il serait le plus odieux d'entre eux. Mais son instinct lui assurait que la mort était la fin de tout et qu'il ne voulait pas se faire manger par ses fous…!

Il s'arrêta devant le dernier survivant, ne s'étant pas réveiller à la partie combattive de lui.

« Allelujah… Allelujah… Ne me tues pas, Allelujah…! » pria le gamin innocent, se couvrant la tête avec ses bras maigrelets, pleurnichant.

Hallelujah hésita un bref instant… Mais dans ses larmes, il vit le flash jaune de son autre conscience, attendant que le môme soit affaibli encore d'avantage par la faim pour prendre le dessus. Il ravala sa salive et tenta de se convaincre que c'était pour le mieux.

-Non… Mon nom est…! fit-il, souriant, sa jaquette lourde du sang de ses opposants, levant son bras, son pistolet brillant.

Son flash back s'arrêta là, le tir dans sa tête le paralysant. Le mot « mort » était le plus horrible terme, car même s'il tuait les autres sans aucune peine, il ne supportait par d'avoir une telle fin… Que lui et Allelujah puissent l'avoir… sans qu'il puisse tenter de leur éviter.

-… C'est sûr… Capitaine, si vous avez un plan… qui éviterait que j'agisse comme un crétin et que je risque inutilement ma vie… Je suis tout ouïe! Allez-y! fit-il, s'accôtant au mur, l'écoutant, rejeter par en arrière, Sumeragi surprise de son changement d'attitude.

Dans la conscience de Soma, Marie pleurait… Elle avait vu pour la première fois ce qui s'était passé, ce qui avait traumatisé Allelujah et l'avait séparé à jamais d'Hallelujah…

Soma n'était pas autant perceptive que Marie. Et même si Hallelujah avait semblé perturbé durant quelques secondes, c'était encore une fois Marie qui souffrait. À cause de lui. Et elle ne le laisserait pas faire.

-HÉ! Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de faire la pleurer…?! s'écria Soma, s'en allant pour le frapper une nouvelle fois, Hallelujah baissant ses yeux sur elle, Sumeragi s'interrompant de nouveau, furieuse.

-Excuse-moi…! s'écria-t-il, lui bloquant son poing, son œil jaune scintillant, Soma sentant soudain une force et une confiance qui dépassait celle d'Allelujah.

Elle n'avait jamais été craintive en sa présence, mais avec Hallelujah au commande, il devenait imprévisible, et d'autant plus effrayant…!

-La capitaine nous parle…! Alors, ferme ta jolie bouche et regarde-la… Un peu de respect aux aînées, allons…! fit-il, la prenant par les épaules et la tournant vers Miss Sumeragi, gagnant des points envers la capitaine, Lockon ne comprenant pas bien son plan.

Il voulait vraiment agir comme un nouveau membre de Celestial Being? Et qu'est-ce que faisait Allelujah?

Sumeragi expliqua son plan, avouant que c'était encore seulement un brouillon de ses fameux stratagèmes infaillible, mais Setsuna et Lassey arrivèrent, approuvant le plan. Pour ce qu'ils en avaient entendu, le 3 quart, tout était parfait.

-Je me pose une question… Qui est-ce qui va explorer le vaisseau ennemi? Allelujah ou l'autre? demanda Lockon, Hallelujah levant ses mains.

-L'un ou l'autre, c'est comme Sumeragi veut…! Mais que vous le vouliez ou non, nous sommes rattachés l'un à l'autre! expliqua le garçon aux yeux au deux couleurs.

-… Est-ce que je peux aller avec lui? Si un Super Soldat est dans ce groupe de voyous… Nous serons mieux à deux pour le combattre…! expliqua Soma, calmée et ayant compris l'importance de réussir ce plan, pour au moins affaiblir ce groupe de pilleur et de mercenaires.

Sumeragi sembla réfléchir. Elle finit par hocher la tête.

-Ton raisonnement a beaucoup de sens. J'aurais souhaité que tu restes avec Setsuna pour les combattre de l'extérieur, les ayant déjà vaincus facilement… Mais j'imagine que si ni toi, ni Allelujah vous n'ayez eu raison l'un de l'autre, durant vos combat, 3 ans plus tôt, et bien… Vous serez mieux à deux pour combattre tout homme ayant les mêmes capacités d'un Super Soldat…!

-Ainsi dont, nous serons partenaire durant cette mission? fit Hallelujah, une fois seul dans le couloir avec Soma, cette dernière ayant un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Ne te fait pas d'idée… Le seul fait que nous fassions une équipe dans cette mission ne veut pas dire que je vais accepter cette condition que tu veux proposer à Allelujah… Moi et Marie, nous…

-Marie pleure et tu me frappes? Vous n'avez pas l'air de tellement vous comprendre, il me semble…! répliqua le vilain garçon, avant de lui tapoter la tête, comme une enfant. Mais si c'est parce que tu as lu dans mes pensées, Marie, tu dois savoir que je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu faire souffrir ton champion! C'était un scénario comme ça, rien de réel! Quant à… l'autre chose… Oublie… c'est mieux comme ça! Même Allelujah ne s'en rappelle pas! Et je me fiche de ce qu'il pense de moi! J'ai mes raisons de vouloir lui épargner ses visions…! expliqua-t-il, laissant Soma mal à l'aise, retournant à sa chambre pour questionner Marie, loin des regards indiscrets.

Quand elle sut enfin ce qui en était, elle eut honte de l'avoir attaqué pour aucune raison valable. Hallelujah n'avait pas fait de la peine à Marie en connaissance de cause. Il n'avait même pas voulu lui parler! Et les détails sur son passé… Ces horribles visions, dont Marie ne pouvait dire que le tiers, trop effrayée et mortifiée pour en parler d'avantage… Cela donna la nausée à Soma, n'ayant jamais vécu un tel évènement, dans toute sa vie.

-… Il ne faut plus se posé de question, pourquoi il est un peu… croche…! fit-elle, s'étonnant des changements d'attitudes qu'il avait.

Communiquer avec un moyen civisme… Respectez les membres de l'équipage… Vouloir participer, sans rien en retour… Ça ne ressemblait pas à l'image qu'elle s'était fait de lui.

« Il est différent de ce que tu t'es imaginé… Oh, Soma… S'il te disait tout ce qu'il pensait de toi…! » commença Marie, Soma la freinant.

-Je ne veux rien savoir. S'il me trouve à son goût, et bien, il est fou. Parce qu'il me dégoûte! Et je refuse que tu t'approches de lui! Qu'il aille voulu ou non tuer ses camarades, c'est une chose. Qu'il puisse recommencer, c'est tout à fait possible. Et il me semble que je suis la seule personne ici qui aurait des chances de le maitriser…! fit-elle, un peu plus hargneuse qu'elle ne l'était vraiment.

La vérité, c'était qu'elle avait peur de lui. Il était un super soldat. Il avait déjà tué tant de personnes. Elle avait beau se fâcher et sans cesse être sur la défensive avec lui, les poils sur son échine s'hérissaient, sa gorge se serrait. Il était…! Mignon, mais dérangé, elle ne voulait donc pas se laissé dépasser par la situation! Tôt ou tard, Allelujah et Marie allaient vivre des scènes romantiques. Et ILS allaient devoir vivre ça, eux aussi. Et peu importe comment elle se sentirait, à ce moment, elle ne voulait pas que ce dérangé puisse avoir du pouvoir sur elle, ou sur Marie! Et elle préférait encore le croire plus méchant et égoïste qu'il ne l'était, afin de toujours pour le garder à l'œil…!

« … Soma… Tu es vraiment une extrémiste …! » se dit Marie, étant très triste de ses idées arrêtés, son autre conscience se cabrant.

-Mais tu vas arrêter de lire dans mes pensées?! s'énerva-t-elle.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Être Super Soldat…

… révélait plusieurs difficultés, à plusieurs moments…

-Comme ça… Une fille vous a vaincu… Et elle avait des skills semblables au mien?

-La machine nous a affirmé qu'elle possédait des Quantums Brainwaves, Capitaine! Comme vous! assura Louis, dans le bureau sombre du dirigeant du groupe de pirate.

-… Très bien… Toi et ton collègue… Vous serez torturé puis liquidé par les autres membres de l'équipage! commenta le capitaine, les deux hommes faisant des grands yeux.

-Mais… Mais Boss! Vous ne pouvez pas! On n'avait aucune chance de…! fit celui à la grosse voix.

-Le fait que vous ayez survécu est signe que vous vous êtes défilé ou pire…! Que votre adversaire vous aille laisser la vie sauve! Et je ne veux pas d'hommes attirant la pitié sur eux…! fit le chef, levant un fusil, les poussant jusqu'à la sortie par cette menace, avant de refermer la porte, souriant. Enfin… une bonne distraction…! Les hommes de l'armée n'ont aucun skill. Et qui sait? Peut-être que cette fille pourra se montrer intéresser à une job!

Ignorant qu'on les attendait d'un pied ferme, Setsuna, Lockon, Allelujah et Lassey se préparait à décoller. Seule Marie demeura en retrait, ayant revêtu son armure mais regardant de loin Allelujah vérifier les derniers check-up de leurs robots.

-… Allelujah? finit-elle par appeler, son ton inquiet attirant l'attention de son compagnon.

-Oui? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème? demanda-t-il, intrigué, s'approchant d'elle en flottant dans l'apesanteur.

Elle prit sa main pour l'aider à toucher le sol avec ses pieds.

-J'ai besoin de te parler… Seule à seul…! pria-t-elle, une tristesse se lisant sur son visage.

Allelujah regarda derrière lui, Ian lui faisant signe d'y aller, qu'il finissait de regarder son vaisseau.

-Les jeunes…! Je ne pensais pas seulement à flirter tout le temps, à leurs âges, non?! commenta le mécano, sa femme ricanant.

-Je me rappelle par contre que tu aimais siffler toute les femmes et que j'ai dut m'y mettre sérieusement pour que tu t'intéresse à moi…! fit-elle, Mileina arrivant à côté.

-Mais papa m'a dit qu'il avait fait exprès pour que ce soit toi qui lui court après, et pas le contraire! fit la jeune fille, son père souriant en repensant à cette belle époque, avant de redevenir sérieux et de pointer un index plein de préjuger vers son grand bébé.

-Tu ferais mieux, par contre, de ne jamais courir après un seul garçon! N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit sur les jeunes gens d'aujourd'hui…!

-Oui, oui, je sais…! répliqua sa fille, Linda la regardant avec une douce compréhension.

-Quand même, Ian…! Elle sera bientôt d'âge à sortir avec des garçons! Tu ne pourras pas toujours la protéger…! commença-t-elle, son mari croisant les bras, ne voyant pas de quoi elle parlait, aveugle à sa manie de vouloir tout contrôler.

Durant ce temps, Marie avait amené à sa suite Allelujah dans l'ascenseur, bloquant ce dernier afin qu'ils puissent discuter.

-… Allelujah, j'ai peur…! avoua-t-elle, son ami souriant, lui caressant la joue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Je serais là pour te protéger… Mais si tu ne veux pas venir, tu peux encore refuser…!

-Je préfère bien plus rester auprès de toi… Et Soma veut participer dans cette mission…! expliqua-t-elle, Allelujah soupirant.

-Cette histoire de « un soir de semaine » m'a assez surpris… Et ce que je me demande… c'est qu'est-ce que va bien pouvoir en faire Hallelujah? Il ne s'intéresse à rien d'autres qu'aux combats!

-… Je ne pense pas que c'est une mauvaise idée… Mais je m'inquiétais plus de ce que nous allons rencontrer, parmi ses gens… Un autre Super Soldat… Est-ce que nous serons vraiment obliger de le combattre?! fit Marie, inquiète, se demandant comment se faisait-il que quelqu'un comme eux se retrouvent parmi des gens si peu civilisés et si peu correctes.

Elle craignait aussi qu'en le combattant, elle ne tue la douce personnalité de sa personne, cachée derrière un masque de haine et de violence, pour survivre parmi ce groupe de mercenaire.

Allelujah comprit ses doutes, mettant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-S'il y a le moindre moyen de convaincre cet individu de son erreur et qu'il y a pour lui autre chose que les combats…! commença Allelujah, son double le coupant.

« Hé! Pas de sensiblerie! L'ennemi est un ennemi! Vous allez peut-être lui donner des fleurs et lui demander « Deviens mon ami! » pendant qu'ils vous pointent avec les cannons de son vaisseau?! Je ne vous laisserais pas jouer les imbéciles! Allelujah, dis à Marie que si on tombe sur ce type, je m'en occupe! Elle n'a qu'à fermer les yeux sur…!

-Non! Hallelujah, il y a d'autres solutions que la violence…! pria Marie, Hallelujah soupirant, s'énervant et oubliant toujours qu'elle lisait dans leurs pensées.

« Okay… Mais si ce type menace vos vies, je lui fais sa fête! Qu'il soit bon ou méchant! »

-… J'ignore ce que dit l'autre, mais je suis de l'avis de ne pas rien tenter de stupide, et de tirer à vu! s'écria Soma, Allelujah clignant des yeux et l'autre ricanant.

« Une fille, comme je les aime! » commenta-t-il, Marie ayant l'air découragée.

-Au moins, vous vous entendrez plutôt bien, quand vous ferez plus ample connaissance…! commenta-t-elle en souriant, Allelujah hochant les épaules, Soma ne comprenant rien et Hallelujah se grattant le nez, regardant ailleurs.

Après quoi, Marie prit les mains de son amoureux et les serra dans les siennes, son regard plein d'amour et d'inquiétude perçant ses yeux.

-… Allelujah, j'ai aussi peur de te perdre…! J'ignore ce qui va se passer, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… J'ai peur que vous vous battiez seul et qu'on…! fit-elle, Allelujah faisant non de la tête, la serrant dans ses bras.

-Je n'ai pas été séparé de toi toutes ses années pour te laisser, après si peu de temps…! Marie, je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés! Je veux te rendre heureuse, mais au plus vite, t'arracher à ce monde de violence! Vivre paisiblement, sans que tu ailles si peur pour moi ou pour les autres…! expliqua-t-il, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir les moyens de la protéger de tout risque.

-… Même si nous n'étions pas dans Celestial Being… Nous serions quand même en danger, peu importe où et comment nous vivrons…! expliqua-t-elle, souriant, quelques larmes glissant sur ses joues. Les risques seraient peut-être moins grands, mais rien n'est sûr à 100%… Et personne de sensé ne peut demander à Dieu de ne jamais vivre de malheurs ou de difficultés…! Être avec toi, c'est tout ce que je veux, Allelujah…!

-… Oh, Marie…! répondit le jeune homme, sa compagne entourant son cou de ses bras et ils échangèrent un doux et langoureux baiser.

Soma demeura muette, essayant de pensé à autre chose, regardant ailleurs, coincé dans l'esprit de Marie, les bras croisés.

Hallelujah était presque en pareil situation, préférant se détacher le plus possible de son autre, dans pareil situation, préférant laisser Marie seule à Allelujah. Il entendit quand même quelqu'un parler, après 10 secondes.

-… Bon sang…! Ils ne vont jamais arrêter?

-Ah…! Le premier était très long, alors…! commenta Halleluja , avant de s'interdire, regardant autour de lui et voyant Soma, effacée, mais bien présente, dans la vaste pièce qui formait habituelle l'esprit…

Il remarqua soudain que les plafonds n'étaient pas de la même couleur. Sa moitié était bleu… Celle de Soma était mauve foncé…

-Euh… Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'ils seront… proches comme ça… On va se croiser? demanda-t-il, Soma hochant les épaules.

-Il semblerait, répondit-elle.

-… Et donc… Comment tu te sens, pour la mission? demanda-t-il, les mains dans les poches, regardant au plafond, Soma le regardant, avant de fermé les yeux, semblant presque boudeuse, mais se forçant de ne pas rougir de la situation.

-En pleine forme! Et toi?

-Moi, c'est différent! Je ne suis qu'un support! Par exemple, visé et tiré, c'est mon rayon… Mais sinon, le reste, c'est Allelujah qui s'en occupe! expliqua la deuxième conscience du garçon.

-Tu as de la veine, quand même, d'avoir un hôte qui sait se battre!

-Marie saurait se battre… Mais elle refuse catégoriquement…! Ça me semble presque pire! commenta Hallelujah, ayant un regard plaintif pour Soma.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de personne pour me battre! répliqua-t-elle, très fière.

-Et moi, je n'ai pas envie de mourir…! répliqua-t-il, ricanant. Alors, j'espère que tu ne vas pas aller de ton côté, seule… À deux, on aura plus de chance de gagner rapidement le plus de combats possibles!

-… Et la joie du combat? demanda-t-elle, intriguée, Hallelujah hochant les épaules.

-Miss Sumeragi m'a vraiment fait rappeler d'affreux souvenirs, en…! commença-t-il, mais ils furent couper.

Allelujah et Marie venaient de finir leur baisée, rougissant mais se souriant, avant de se prendre par la main et de sortir de l'ascenseur, près pour leurs missions.

Les pilotes embarquèrent dans leurs vaisseaux. Felt leur parla de sa chambre à l'infirmerie, déclarant que la piste d'atterrissage était libre, qu'il faudrait qu'ils laissent Lockon repérer l'ennemi avant de lancer l'attaque surprise.

-Suivez les recommandations de Tieria, ainsi que ceux de Soma, qui a déjà combattu ses hommes… Bonne chance…! fit-elle, Setsuna regardant son image disparaître, avant de mettre son casque et allumer les différents circuits de son cher Gundam.

-Attention, décollage dans 3… 2… 1…! commença Mileina, Tieira soupirant.

-Allez, Exia… Décollage immédiat! s'écria Tieria, Setsuna disant son nom et celui de sa machine, alors que Mileina regardait le petit hologramme, furieuse qu'il ne prenne sa place.

Tieria ordonna le décollage des autres, Lockon lui envoyant un bye bye, les Haros pépiant « Tieria! Tieria! » dans son Gundam. Allelujah décolla, Marie assise dans le vaisseau rattaché au sien.

Un long instant se passa, alors qu'ils volaient en formation. Soma prit les commandes et mit sa radio en communication personnel avec celle d'Allelujah.

-… Marie m'en a parlé…, commença-t-elle, à l'intention du Super Soldat, Allelujah ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Hallelujah prit le contrôle et apparut sur l'écran de Soma, affichant un air narquois mais désolé.

-Ahhh… J'ai dit à Marie d'oublier ce qu'elle avait vu…! C'est peut-être intéressant, quand tu n'as pas loué de film d'horreur dernièrement, mais…!

-Je suis navrée…, commença Soma, se sentant mal, s'attendant à ce qu'il se fâche, qu'elles aillent percés ainsi son intimité.

-Hum? Bah…! Marie s'amuse presque, on dirait, à se méprendre sur tout ce que je dis et je fais comme commentaire! Pas étonnant qu'elle pleurait et que tu te sois toi aussi méprise…! Mais j'ai rien fait pour lui faire du mal! Hé! Je le jure! fit-il, inquiet, Soma hochant la tête.

-J'ai comprise… Désolée aussi… pour ce coup de poing… J'étais sur les nerfs… Et…, commença-t-elle, avant de se demander si vraiment, elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

-Bah! N'en parlons plus! Je préfère d'autant plus te voir furieuse contre moi que contre Allelujah!

-… Pourquoi ça? demanda-t-elle, intrigué.

-Parce que moi, j'aime frustrer les gens…! Faut dire que je ne suis bon qu'à ça…! Mais Allelujah… C'est comme une version masculine de Marie, des fois. Emo, sensible, rêveur, il voudrait ne jamais mal faire…! Mais c'est impossible! Quoi que la fois avec Felt…!

-C'était un malentendu…! répliqua Soma, ne voulant surtout pas entendre qu'il était responsable et s'était amusé avec la pauvre enfant.

-Il a agit comme un parfait imbécile! Elle pleurait, okay! Mais c'était pas à lui de la réconforter! Il devrait y avoir une règle, qui stipule aux gens qu'ils doivent pleurer seul, comme souffrir seul, comme…!

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis? demanda-t-elle, surprise de ses paroles.

-… Bah…! J'en sais rien…! Mais si je venais à être triste de quelque chose… Je n'aimerais surtout pas que quelqu'un aille pitié de moi au point d'essayer de me jouer du violoncelle et…! commenta-t-il, Soma baissant sa tête, mal à l'aise.

Elle aurait voulu lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas à penser que les gens auraient pitiés, s'il montrait qu'il souffrait. Mais comment le lui dire? Il n'avait pas d'ami pour le soutenir! Et Allelujah ne semblait pas l'estimer grandement.

-C'est bon, vous avez fini de bavarder?! demanda Allelujah, sur les nerfs, surprenant Soma.

-Euh… Oui… Je crois…! fit-elle, laissant la place à Marie.

Cette dernière était contente que ces deux-là aillent pu se parler à cœur ouvert, ignorant quand est-ce qu'ils avaient pu se parler auparavant.

Le vaisseau ennemi fut repéré par Lockon à ce moment, Allelujah brisant la formation pour s'occuper des Flag et d'autres robots rafistolé, leurs origines entourant toutes les armées. Leurs armes, par contre, étaient solides…! Lockon se fit griller un pied, mais il détruisait ses ennemis dès le premier toucher. Tieria analysait leurs techniques de combat, proposant à Setsuna de s'occuper de l'avant. Le vaisseau tiraient avec des cannons à protons, mais l'armement étaient vieille… Soma n'avait aucun mal à faire exploser les projectiles avant qu'ils ne les touchent. Elle vit que le Arios avait réussit à se faire une voix de passage vers le vaisseau. Elle le suivit, rentrant dans le hangar.

Soudain, un bouclier gigantesque entoura le vaisseau, d'une telle puissance que même Setsuna ne réussit à l'enfoncer. Il réalisa alors qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège. Les trentaines de machines ennemies, à l'extérieur du bouclier, le dévisageaient, leurs yeux lumineux semblant ricaner.

« … Avec mon Gundam, personne ne peut m'arrêter! » se dit-il, comme pour se donner de la confiance.

Alors que Tieria tentait d'analyser la matière du bouclier du vaisseau avec les observations de Lockon, Allelujah et Soma sortirent de leur vaisseau, des fusils en mains.

-Attention… C'est trop tranquille pour que ça ne réserve pas quelque chose…! commenta Allelujah, Soma hochant la tête.

-Très bien observé…! fit une jeune voix, talentueuse et pleine d'assurance.

Les deux Super Soldat bougèrent comme un même corps. Alors qu'Allelujah veillait sur leurs arrières, Soma s'était tourné d'où venait le bruit et avait tiré à feu nourris. C'était dans le plan? Allelujah n'en était plus sûr. De toute manière, la jeune voix se mit à ricaner, sortant des ténèbres, un superbe guerrier à la chevelure blonde arrivant, les boucles bien peigné semblant témoigner l'orgueil et la vanité du personnage… Mais son armure spatiale n'était neuve, même usée, ce qui brisait la première idée qu'on se faisait de l'individu.

-J'ai tendance à tuer à la vue, moi aussi… Mais en sachant que j'avais droit à la visite d'un autre super soldat, j'ai décidé de mettre mes vieux instincts de chasseur de côté et de bien vous accueillir. Alors… C'est vous…? demanda-t-il, regardant Soma avec un regard charmeur et très intéressé.

-En effet… Je suis Soma Peries, ancienne membre du la Ligue de la Réforme Humaine…! fit-elle, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle désapprouvait sa manière de profiter de l'armée et de leur reste…!

-Oh… Charmante! Et si mordante…! Et toi…? Tu es son valet? demanda le capitaine, pointant d'un air négligeant Allelujah, ce dernier auriant voulu répondre qu'il était lui aussi un Super Soldat, pour lui boucher un coin, mais Hallelujah le força à se taire.

« Chuuut…! Garde ça pour plus tard…! » fit-il, Allelujah comprenant qu'en cas de piège, il valait mieux avoir plusieurs cartes d'avance dans sa manche.

-Je suis membre de Celestial Being… Un groupe étant contre la guerre…! expliqua-t-il, le pointant toujours avec son arme.

-Oh… Nous serions donc bon amis…! Je n'aime pas la guerre non plus! Enfin, la servitude, le code militaire, c'est d'un assommant! J'ai essayé, une fois… Mais ça n'a pas marché…! Je préfère encore avoir des hommes de mains pour mon compte…! expliqua-t-il, avant de leur faire signe de le suivre. Venez…! J'ai demandé à ce qu'on fasse un souper pour la venue d'une autre… comme moi!

Soma marcha lentement à sa suite, ayant rangé son arme, regardant du coin de l'œil Allelujah. Elle ne savait pas bien ce que cet inconnu voulait, mais elle n'aimait pas ses manières. Son ami la suivait de quelques pas de distance, portant toujours son arme. Cela ne disait rien de bon.

Allelujah goûta en premier. Ce n'était pas mauvais. Mais l'ambiance, tous ses hommes armés l'entourant, et le chef de la bande, ayant enlevé son armure, en chemise blanche, pantalon moulant noir, botte de cuir et un fouet à la taille, avec ses cicatrices sur le torse à moitié visible… Ce n'était pas pour le rassurer…!

Soma avait un siège de choix, à droite du chef. Les hommes la reluquaient mais un signe ou des claquements de fouet du chef les faisaient se mettre à terre à la seconde.

-Bien…! Alors, Soma… Tu veux quelque chose? demanda le capitaine, remuant son verre de vin, la jeune femme essayant de ne pas apparaître crispée ou tendue.

Cela aurait trahi sa peur et son dégoût de cette place et du regard qu'il avait sur elle.

-Je voudrais savoir… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de nous?

-Intelligente, par-dessus le marché! s'écria le capitaine, ricanant, ses hommes riant.

Hallelujah était échauffé, mais préférait commenter la nourriture.

« Ce steak est trop cuit! Et ces tomates… Ce ne sont pas des tomates, mais une bouillie! Épouvantable! C'est dégoûtant! Il faudrait faire une plainte au mouvement du respect gastronomique! » s'écria-t-il, Allelujah serrant les poings, regardant le capitaine se lever et s'asseoir sur la table, se penchant sur Soma, lui levant la tête en tirant sur son menton d'un doigt.

-Vois-tu, c'est bien beau, s'amuser dans l'espace, vaincre, conquérir, puis brûler les colonies qu'ont y trouve… Mais à la fin, on se lasse…! Avec une reine à mes côtés, n'ayant pas froid aux yeux et appréciant la violence, tout comme moi… Ce serait beaucoup plus attrayant!

Avant que Soma ne pu placer un mot, le blond continua dans sa folie.

-Tu auras, bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux! Argents, bijoux, armes, vaisseaux…! Je te chérirais comme la plus précieuse femme de la galaxie…! Et en échange, je ne te demanderais que le minimum…! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire…!

Les hommes de l'équipage se mirent à faire des remarques obscènes et à rouler des yeux, mais s'arrêtèrent quand Soma prit le poignet du capitaine, aloes qu'il lui caressait le menton comme un chat, et le lui tordit sans la moindre gêne.

-Il est hors de question que je devienne votre reine, et encore moins que tu vous ne me touchiez! Je n'appartiens à personne, et ça ne changera pas de sitôt! s'écria-t-elle, furieuse, Hallelujah observant la scène avec une certaine satisfaction, alors que le blond Super Soldat grimaçait, surpris de sa fougue et de son refus.

-Ah…! Si c'est ainsi que tu le prends?! Très bien…! fit-il, avant de la prendre par la gorge et la soulever du sol. Je peux te briser en deux comme ça, si tu en as envie! Ça te plairait plus, peut-être?!

Allelujah s'était dressé sur ses jambes comme un spring, s'en allant pour arranger le portrait de ce monstre, mais les gars lui barrèrent la route.

Le capitaine le regarda agir, étranglant toujours Soma, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise la manière de se battre d'Allelujah, quasi-surhumaine… Ses réflexes, ses perceptions, son visage calme et détendu… Ça ne pouvait pas être… lui aussi…!

Il lâcha Soma, ouvrant ses bras vers Allelujah, s'arrêtant face à lui, surpris qu'il lui sourit.

-Ah! Voilà un opposant à ma hauteur! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu te piques, mais c'est de la bonne! commenta le blond, Allelujah se glissa derrière lui avant de lui décocher un coup de pied derrière le crâne.

Enfin, ce qu'il tenta…! Mais le Super Soldat bloqua le coup avec sa main, un large sourire se dessinant sur ce visage.

-… Toi! Tu vas être un intéressant subordonné… Que j'aurais plaisir à engager… une fois que je vais t'avoir montrer les bonnes manières! fit-il, l'attirant vers lui et le frappant à l'estomac.

Il lui décocha un coup de poing à la tempe, et poc…! Allelujah tomba au sol, inconscient, Soma se redressa, elle et Marie hurlant son nom, ignorant son état, folles d'inquiétudes.

-ALLELUJAH!

Les hommes de mains du capitaine trainèrent la pauvre Soma/Marie vers les cachots, le capitaine plantant ses deux pieds juste devant le visage d'Allelujah, le dévisageant.

-… Un nom fort étrange… pour un homme sachant si bien se battre! Est-ce que Dieu m'aurait envoyé sa gloire afin de m'enseigner la paix, l'amour et le respect des êtres vivants? commenta-t-il, sarcastique, ses gars s'amusant à le frapper dans les côtes.

Allelujah rouvrait un œil. Son éclat jaune effraya le Super Soldat, ne connaissant qu'un seul genre de personne ayant cet éclat si unique.

-… Tu serais… vraiment… un Super Soldat...? fit-il, les hommes de l'équipage cessant de faire tout geste brusque, réalisant leurs erreurs.

Car seul ce nom pouvait raviver le respect, dans ce vaisseau de voyous et de pirates…!

-… Je m'appelle Hallelujah…! commença le jeune homme à la personnalité assez électrisé, prononçant bien le Ha. Et je vais vous faire ravaler l'envie de frapper CE corps… qui est aussi bien le mien que celui d'Allelujah…!

Setsuna demeura devant le bouclier, ayant vaincu et parfois détruit les vaisseaux l'attaquant.

-… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda-t-il, ayant essayé de percer le bouclier par diverses manières, Lockon hochant les épaules.

-Tieria dit qu'il fait construire à notre mécano une arme qui pourra percer le bouclier… Mais ça va prendre encore 2 heures…! fit-il, les Haros demeurant grave.

-… Espérons qu'Allelujah et Marie sauront résister assez longtemps pour qu'on les sorte de là…! commenta Setsuna, ne doutant pas trop de son camarade…

Mais étant moins sûr pour la fille.

Soma se réveilla dans une salle opératoire, attachée et ligotée, des barreaux entourant la vaste pièce sur un piédestal.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où suis-je?! Si vous ne me libérez pas sur le champ…! Je vais…! menaça-t-elle, un vieil homme s'avançant vers elle, semblant calme, ses yeux la regardant tristement.

-… J'aurais espérer que jamais ce vaisseau ne croise la route d'un être comme toi… Au moins, tu survivras…! commenta-t-il, remplissant une seringue, Soma se débattant, Marie demeurant calme.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez…? » demanda-t-elle, Soma cessant de bouger, avant de sourire de manière narquoise.

« Comme si cet homme pouvait entendre tes…! » commença-t-elle.

« Détrompez-vous, mes demoiselles…! Grâce à toutes mes expérimentations sur les sujets que nous devions sacrifier, j'ai pu m'affubler de Quantum Brainwaves, comme en a n'importe quel Super Soldat…! Vous avez de la veine que le capitaine ne vous aille pas tuer dans sa folie…! Vous aurez peut-être même la chance de réussir à le manipuler, à force de le côtoyer! »

-Je ne veux pas rien avoir à faire avec lui! Hallelujah est encore moins fou que ce dingue! s'exclama Soma, serrant les poings, le chercheur penchant sa tête.

-… Tu veux dire… un autre Super Soldat…? Ah… Oui! Il y a une demi-heure, quand tu t'es évanouie, après ces électrochocs, le capitaine a fait une communication… Un invité tout spécial… Il m'a demandé d'attendre avant « Le grand effacement »… Le temps qu'il connaisse mieux cet autre Super Soldat… il aurait tué 20 hommes de l'équipage sans le moindre problème…!

« … Quoi?! » pensa Soma, écœurée et déchue.

Elle qui pensait qu'il aurait essayé de la sauver des griffes de ses fous…! Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de grand Effacement?

Hallelujah trinquait, s'étant rarement autant amusé. Tuer… C'était un grand mot! Il avait à mis K.O. 30 hommes de Yan, ce dernier les ayant tué pour leurs faiblesses, mais l'ayant félicité de sa grande maîtrise.

-J'imagine que tu n'as qu'envie que de te battre contre moi, à présent que tu as mangé et bu à ma table…! commenta Yan, Hallelujah remplissant son verre et buvant rapidement, semblant pompette.

-Hum…? Pourquoi je tuerais un mec si sympa et méchant que toi?! Je n'ai côtoyer que des sensibles et des timorés! Toi, tu as de l'assurance, du leadership, les qualités d'un tyran! J'adore ça! Je pourrais rester ici, et peut-être même obéir à quelques uns de tes ordres! Mais j'avoue détester avoir un chef!

-Je te comprends…! commenta Yan, cognant son verre avec le sien. Alors, trinquons! À la liberté… et à la violence!

-À la violence, pure et simple! répéta Hallelujah, buvant son verre, alors qu'Allelujah tremblait, au fond de son âme.

« Arrête de boire autant… Je vais être malade…! » déglutit Allelujah, sentant tout les symptômes de l'alcool, mais pas son double.

« Tais-toi…! Si tu ne veux pas que je te laisse mourir de la main de Yan, reste-la et ne parle pas…! » expliqua Hallelujah, le capitaine le regardant, souriant.

-Alors… tu l'as laissé te contrôler auparavant? Tu ne te sens pas rabaisser, quand c'est lui qui prend les rennes?

-Je me garde pour les périodes de pure gore…! répliqua le vilain esprit, mais ses pensées se tournant vers Soma.

-Ah ha ha ha…! Je devrais peut-être faire ça, quand je serais plus vieux et que j'en aurais marre, d'avoir à faire les choses de tous les jours…! Si je pouvais tuer, du matin au soir, le plaisir que j'en aurais…!

-Attention! Si tu tues tout le monde, sur ton chemin, tu vas finir par te retrouver seul…! Dur dur, de se tuer soi-même! commenta Hallelujah, Yan hochant la tête.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de Soma…!

Hallelujah perdit son sourire narquois sur ses lèvres durant une bonne seconde.

-Elle ne veut pas être avec toi. Et elle peut être plus féroce que moi, quand elle le veut!

-Je l'espère, si je veux qu'elle me donne des beaux enfants…! fit Yan, Allelujah hurlant de rage, Hallelujah regardant au plafond, soupirant.

-Pauvre toi…! Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques! Tu n'as pas encore rencontré Marie…!

-… Qui est-ce? demanda le blond, Hallelujah buvant une grosse gorgée avant de répondre.

-L'autre personnalité de Soma. Une bonne sœur. Seulement bonne pour te faire des sermons et des prières…! Je t'assure, si elle n'était pas là, avec ses airs angéliques, je me la serais tapé, Soma…! assura Hallelujah, Allelujah le regardant avec un regard meurtrier.

« Elle ne m'entend pas! » répliqua-t-il à son gentil lui, Yan ricanant, avant d'être secoué d'un large fou rire.

-Ah ha ha… Pauvre toi…! Tu ne m'en voudras pas que je te la prenne…! Une fois que mon médecin lui aura créer une personnalité qui sera de mèche avec la mienne…! fit-il, Hallelujah sifflant.

-Wow… tu peux faire ça? Hé! Est-ce que tu peux transformer mon autre personnalité en fille?

-… Non…! Ça, c'est impossible! Mais ça aurait été intéressant…! avoua Yan, souriant, avant de se lever. Alors… Acceptes-tu de me défier? Le gagnant gagne le bateau, la fille…!

-Tu ne gagnes pas grand-chose…! commenta Hallelujah.

-Et les vaisseaux dans le hangar! fit le tueur, le sourire aux lèvres, Hallelujah faisant un Haaa…! , entendu, alors que son autre lui faisait non de la tête.

-C'est ultra intéressant…! Mais désolé! Je préfère encore te laisser la fille, cracher sur l'idée de devenir le commandant de ton vaisseau, mais garder mon Arios et partir loin d'ici… Quand j'aurais fini mon verre…!

-… Comme tu voudras…! J'avoue que ça me rassure…! J'avais peur que tu tente l'impossible pour me prendre ma proie…! avoua Yan, étant presque déchu.

-Faut être intelligent! Un mec coriace comme toi, avec une autre personnalité qui peut se battre aussi bien que toi…! commença Hallelujah, Yan s'insultant.

-Brian ne se bat pas! C'est un cloporte sans la moindre volonté! Je l'ai soumis à mon pouvoir il y a des années!

-Ah bon? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas… effacé son caractère? demanda Hallelujah, Yan palissant. Laisse-moi deviné… si on efface Brian… on efface Yan aussi… Je présume?

-… Tu veux me tuer ou quoi?! murmura le capitaine, s'en allant pour appeler ses hommes.

Mais il réalisa avec horreur qu'il les avait tous tué… Tous ceux dans cette partie du bateau… Leurs cadavres jetés dans l'espace. Il était seul… et Hallelujah se rapprochait de lui, brisant son verre dans sa main.

-Moi…? Te tuer…? Oh non… Ce serait trop doux… comme sévices…! fit Hallelujah, avant de lui jeter les morceaux de verre au visage.

Il courut par la suite vers l'endroit où on avait traîné Soma, Yan hurlant, se mettant à le poursuivre, aveuglé d'un œil, le front remplie de verres.

-Aie aie aie…! C'est plus grand que je pensais…! se dit le membre de Celestial Being, rentrant dans une pièce, assommant les hommes de bord et se faisant un passage vers les cuisines. C'est pas là non plus…!

-HALLELUJAH!

Marie entendit ce hurlement, se concentrant pour retrouver celui ainsi interpelé.

« Hallelujah… Hallelujah…! Allelujah, je suis ici! » appela-t-elle, les deux l'entendant et suivant sa direction.

-C'est pas trop tôt! fit Hallelujah, se verrouillant et découvrant avec un certain dérangement Soma attachée à une table d'opération, sa tenue de pilote enlevé et ainsi dire… très légèrement vêtue.

« On a pas le temps de relooker! Libère-la! » ordonna Allelujah, son autre grognant, frappant le médecin le menaçant d'une seringue et cherchant les clés pour libérer la belle, celle-ci se débattant toujours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?! J'ai entendu dire que tu avais fait sensation, avec le capitaine…! commenta Soma, Hallelujah tirant les clés des menottes de la jeune femme, se redressant pour la regarder de haut.

-On t'a dit ça…! Bah, ce type est tellement facile à manipuler…! Je suis sûr que tu te serais très bien entendu avec lui…! Tant que tu lui fais des accroires et que tu témoignes de la joie à la violence et au sadisme…!

-Détache-moi, que j'aille lui vider un chargeur de munition dans ta tête! grogna-t-elle, le vilain esprit souriant largement de cette réponse si douce à ses oreilles.

-Comme tu me ferais plaisir…! fit-il, la détachant et lui montrant les tiroirs sous la table. J'suis pas mal sûr, vu leur manque d'imagination, que ton linge doit être là…!

-Merci…, fit-elle, rougissant, se dépêchant de s'habiller et prenant le fusil du médecin, vérifiant les charges, avant de tourner sa tête vers lui, intriguée. Mais pourquoi tu es venu me chercher…?

Il fit des grands yeux avant d'hocher les épaules, ayant ce sourire complaisant.

-Je voulais que tu m'aides à battre ce salaud qui écrase son autre personnalité et qui est devenu complètement craque-pot, en se laissant aller à la brutalité la plus pure et simple… Mais je dois avouer que je ne me vois pas m'en aller d'ici seul… C'est moi qui t'ai entraîné dans tout ça, non…? Même si c'était risquer, fallait que je te sorte de là…!

Soma comprit son idée mais lui était quand même reconnaissante… Mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il se retenait de dire quelque chose… Et après avoir vu comment pouvait tourner un Super Soldat, elle se disait qu'au fond, Allelujah avait de la chance de n'avoir qu'un type avec un puissant esprit de survie, au lieu d'un meurtrier hors de contrôle…!

La lumière s'éteignit d'un coup, et le rire du capitaine se fit entendre.

-Vous vous êtes retrouvé? Jamais je n'aurais du te faire confiance, Hallelujah…! fit le monstre, sa silhouette apparaissant derrière les barreaux, une mitraillette pointé sur eux.

Hallelujah se mit devant Soma, les poings sur les hanches.

-Tu crois peut-être que je n'avais pas vu ton manège? Tu as tué tout les homme sur le pont pour me montrer que tu n'aurais pas la moindre hésitation à tuer Soma, si j'essayais de faire quelque chose contre toi…! J'ai juste attendu le bon moment pour agir…! expliqua le membre de Celestial Being, Yan perdant son sourire.

-… Très intelligent… Mais ça ne te sauvera pas…!

-Pourquoi me tuer si rapidement, alors que ses cicatrices sur ton front vont rester tout le long de ta vie? Bientôt, tu seras plus affreux et repoussant qu'un mort vivant…! ricana Hallelujah, Soma s'agrippant à ses épaules, essayant de lui faire comprendre de se taire.

Yan grimaça, passant une main sur son front, encore blessé des morceaux de vitre.

-Même si mon médecin peut me faire de la chirurgie… Je vais toujours me rappeler de cette douleur…! fit-il, avant de baisser son arme, ricanant. C'est bon, tu m'as convaincu… Vous êtes tout les deux des Supers Soldats? Je vais vous laisser vous entretuer! Ce sera très drôle!

-Jamais je ne lèverais la main sur Soma…! répliqua brutalement Hallelujah, Soma clignant des yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il semblait si convaincu de cela.

Elle l'avait frappé, traiter de plusieurs noms, douter de lui… Elle s'en voulait à présent, maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une telle situation…!

-Ah… Bien sûr? Tu crois peut-être que puisque vous êtes pareils, elle va te tomber dans les bras, un jour ou l'autre? L'envie du meurtre est bien plus forte que ça…! Laissez-moi vous montrer…! expliqua-t-il, sortant une seringue de sa poche.

-Hé! Tu ne vas pas…! commença Hallelujah, écarquillant les yeux.

-Meurs! fit Yan, la lançant vers le visage du Super Soldat, ce dernier grimaçant un septième de seconde, avant de se baisser pour l'éviter.

La seringue se planta dans le bras de Soma, Hallelujah la dévisageant avant de se tourner vers Yan.

-Salaud! Tu la visais elle! fit-il, horrifié et furieux.

-Amusez-vous bien…! fit Yan, s'en allant, Soma tombant à genoux, Hallelujah se tournant vers elle, lui arrachant la seringue du bras et la soutenant.

-Dis quelque chose! Soma! s'écria-t-il, la secouant.

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, son iris jaune scintillant d'un nouvel éclat.

-… Je vais te tuer…, commença-t-elle, se relevant, Hallelujah s'éloignant en l'entendant dire une si terrible menace.

-De quoi?! Soma, s'il-te-plaît…! J'ai pas pensé, pour la seringue…! commença-t-il, étant autant désolé qu'effrayé, Soma levant son fusil et tirant à répétition.

Hallelujah courut dans toute la pièce, se glissant derrière la table d'opération, le cœur débattant dans sa poitrine.

« Marie! Marie! Arrête-la! Arrête Soma! » appela Allelujah, sachant que malgré tout, sa dulcinée pouvait encore l'entendre.

Rien à faire. Soma marchait lentement mais sûrement vers sa proie, laissant tomber son arme sans munition et prenant sa seringue.

-Je vais te crever les yeux… Comme ça tu ne pourras plus t'enfuir…! fit-elle, d'une voix stoïque, qui ne rassurait en rien Hallelujah.

-Seigneur! C'est une bonne dose de drogue qu'elle a reçu…! commenta-t-il, avant de sauter de sa cachette, atterrissant sur elle, assis en califourchon sur sa taille, lui retenant les poignets. Soma…! Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas du tout… Mais je t'en pris! Pour le bien être d'Allelujah que Marie aime tant et que je ne peux vivre sans…!

-Vous allez mourir… tout les deux…! Tu entends, j'vais tuer! s'écria-t-elle, plus hargneuse, Hallelujah perdant son sang-froid.

Il lui lâcha sa main sans arme et leva son poing pour la frapper. Une hésitation l'arrêta, Soma en profitant pour essayer de l'étrangler. Il préféra alors simplement se laisser tomber sur elle, l'étouffant du coup, et rouler sur le côté pour ne pas qu'elle essaie de lui planter cette seringue dans le corps.

Il resta accroupi, haletant, regardant tout ce qu'ils avaient sous la main, tout ce qui pourrait lui servir d'armes, à lui autant qu'à elle… Elle s'était redressé de tout sa hauteur, ses cheveux ondulant gracieusement, ses yeux étincelants d'éclats rouge sang, formant comme des supers nova, dans la mi-noirceur du laboratoire, à peine éclairé.

« Je sais que je devrais pas penser ça… Mais elle est vraiment ultra jolie, quand elle ne pense qu'à tuer! » commenta Hallelujah, Allelujah lui auriant volontiers donné une gifle.

« Il n'y a rien de comique! Elle est droguée, et Marie ne réagit pas. Si on n'agit pas rapidement on ne trouvera pas de manière de nous défendre sans lui faire du mal…! » commenta le gentil garçon dans la tête du Super Soldat, ce dernier le regardant d'un air négligent, avant d'éviter la seringue que lui lança Soma, sans avertissement.

« Non… Tu rigole? Depuis tantôt, je ne fais que l'éviter, la maintenir… Elle va nous tuer, si je ne l'a met pas K.O.! En la blessant de manière minimale! » expliqua Hallelujah, avant de sentir une terrible migraine le jeter au sol.

« Je t'interdis de faire du mal à Marie! Jamais! Jamais plus, tu ne lèveras ta main sur elle! »

« Allelujah! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment…! » pria leur défenseur, voyant Soma s'approcher, ayant prit un canif laser sur le comptoir de travail, les yeux branché sur lui.

« Si tu oses lui faire du mal…! » renchérit Allelujah, son double l'haïssant.

« Tu veux qu'on meurt, peut-être?! » s'énerva-t-il, reculant, son mal de crâne l'empêchant de bouger, occasionné bien sûr par le blanc chevalier, craignant plus pour la vie de son aggresseuse que pour la sienne.

« Je ne veux pas que tu la tues! » répliqua Allelujah, le mal de crâne s'intensifiant.

-Argh…! grogna Hallelujah, se tenant le cœur, relevant rapidement les yeux sur Soma.

Elle avait allumé le canif et semblait prête à le lui planter dans le crâne. Hallelujah cria, la frappant dans les jambes, la faisant tombé sur lui, et bougeant la tête pour éviter l'arme. Soma bougeait pour se relever mais son opposant la rattacha à elle, tremblant de peur.

-Je ne peux pas te tuer… Mais je ne veux pas mourir… Que faire…? Que faire…? murmura-t-il, essayant de la tenir immobile dans ses bras, mais la jeune femme se débattait.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider…! Si nous avions un calmant ou un remède à son mal…! » commença Allelujah, Hallelujah ayant un éclat de lucidité.

« Je sais ce que tu pourrais faire…! » commença Hallelujah, semblant ricaner mentalement, Allelujah étant inquiet. « Embrasse-la… »

« Quoi?! Mais c'est Soma…! »

« Si c'est moi qui le fait, ça ne fera aucune différence… Si tu l'embrasses, toi, peut-être que Marie va reprendre le contrôle? »

« Du genre comme le baiser du prince charmant, dans la belle au bois dormant?! » demanda Allelujah, se demandant bien comment l'autre avait connu cette histoire.

« Je pensais plutôt qu'une expérience proche au sexe ferait un bon choc cognitif…! Mais bon, tant que tu le fais…! » commença Hallelujah, son autre personnalité soupira, avant de prendre le contrôle, s'étonnant de la vigueur de la jeune femme.

Il réussit quand même à attirer son visage, collant sa bouche sur la sienne. Il fallut malgré tout un instant avant que Soma ne se calme. Quand elle le fit, elle repoussa doucement Allelujah, son visage s'attristant de voir que c'était toujours elle en contrôle.

-Arrête ça, Allelujah…, pria-t-elle, toute rouge, ayant éteint le canif laser, entre temps, revenu à la normal.

« Demande lui où est Marie… Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle n'aille pas réagit… » expliqua Hallelujah, malgré lui inquiet, Allelujah laissant Soma s'asseoir, entourant ses genoux de ses bras, tremblantes, alors qu'il s'assoyait en indien, attendant qu'elle aille reprit ses sens pour lui parler.

-Tu vas mieux…? demanda-t-il, la jeune fille hochant la tête. Et Marie…?

-… Elle n'est plus là… Allelujah, elle n'est plus dans ma tête, elle n'est plus là! Je ne l'entends pas! Elle ne dort pas, elle est…! commença-t-elle, paniquée, Allelujah ne pouvant rien faire pour la soulager ou la rassurer.

Car ce qu'ils avaient appris les terrifiaient tout les deux trop sur l'hypothèse très certaine que Marie était peut-être morte. Il fallut qu'Hallelujah réagisse.

-Arrête, Soma! Allelujah va encore pleurer comme un bébé, si tu suggères un truc aussi moche! s'écria le dur esprit, Soma s'étonnant.

-… Mais…! commença-t-elle, pleurant, effrayée.

-J'ai parler à Ian…! Et je suis sûr que s'il n'a pas tué son autre lui, c'était parce qu'il serait mort… Non, tantôt, quand tu as essayé de nous liquider, c'est là que je me suis dit... que toi et Marie… vous étiez peut-être partie pour de bon. Enfin, tu es là, alors, Marie doit juste être endormie… Je ne serais pas étonné que ce truc que tu as eu était juste un paralysant… Il pourrait durer des heures, des jours, mais si tu vies, elle vie aussi…!

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?! Comment tu peux en être sûr?! s'exclama-t-elle, voulant s'abandonner à le croire, mais ayant trop peur à de faux espoirs et de mourir en apprennant la vérité.

-… Parce que tu m'aurais déjà tué… sinon…! commença-t-il, Soma le regardant sans comprendre, avant de relever ses mèches de cheveux, montant sa cicatrice. Si nous n'étions que des modifications dans les neurones de nos hôtes, et pas de vraies personnalités… Je serais bel et bien mort, ce jour-là… Pourtant, bien des années plus tard, je me suis réveillé de ma léthargie, apprenant et ressentant de nouveau…

Il souriait, en disant tout cela, mais elle voyait bien que cette expérience l'avait traumatisé. Sa mâchoire était crispée, des larmes naissantes faisaient briller ses yeux. Il tourna son visage quand il sentit les larmes coulés, déclarant :

-Alors… Ça veut juste dire que tant que l'un de vous deux est en vie… l'autre aussi l'est… On peut malgré tout ce dire que c'est une chance…! Si je n'étais pas endormi en Allelujah, peut-être que Marie n'aurait jamais accepté de suivre celui qu'elle aimait et de vivre en ma présence, en même temps…!

Il serrait les poings, ses larmes redoublant, se détestant, désirant juste voulu se séparer de son hôte, une bonne fois pour tout, naître dans un corps à lui et pouvoir s'isoler de toutes vies humaines. Il n'aurait été blessé par personne… et il aurait cessé de blessés les gens l'entourant.

Soma posa ses mains sur les siennes, Hallelujah voulant s'enfuir mais trop éreinté de leur combat.

-Hallelujah… Je suis sûr que même si tu aurais été éveillé, Marie aurait voulu vivre avec toi et Allelujah… Tu es… mieux que ce que les gens s'imaginent…! commença-t-elle, avant de lui essuyer ses larmes avec ses pouces, se forçant à lui sourire, malgré son trac. Même si j'étais hors de contrôle, tantôt… tu ne m'as pas tué…!

-… Bien sûr… Je…! commença-t-il, avant de se mordre la langue, regardant ses genoux, la jeune femme le regardant d'un air interrogateur et triste.

Comment lui dire ses sentiments sans s'exposer et se mettre en danger? Il l'aimait bien, elle était sexy et tout… mais elle restait quand même aussi dangereuse que lui. Mais s'il lui mentait, il aurait du mal à la côtoyer sans qu'elle ne l'haïsse un peu plus. Il pouvait vivre avec cela, mais Allelujah ne le supporterait pas…!

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à prendre de décision toute suite. Ian était revenu, dérangé de les voir si proche… et non en train de se tuer…

-Ah! Vous êtes plus doués que je pensais…! Si tu ne fais pas le travail, je le ferais…! s'écria le Super Soldat, visant Allelujah et faisant feu.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'éviter tout les tirs, sautant et glissant derrière la table d'opération, Soma l'ayant imité.

-Ça va? souffla-t-elle, Allelujah baissa les yeux sur sa blessure.

-Une égratignure…! commenta-t-il, sentant juste un pincement, son autre lui choqué qu'il lui aille voler le contrôle de leur corps sans qu'il ne l'aille averti.

« Hé! Tu aurais pu me demander la permission! »

« Tu étais trop perdu dans tes pensées, hésitant à lui dire la vérité ou non…! » commenta Allelujah, ne pouvant se retenir de sourire pour lui-même, se doutant que son autre lui était en train de changer en bien, ce dernier grognant.

« Je t'interdis de lire mes pensées et dans ma tête! »

« C'est aussi la même…! » répliqua Allelujah, alors que Soma claquait des doigts devant son visage.

-Vous avez fini de discuter? On n'a pas le temps… Écoute, j'ai un plan, mais il faut faire comme je dis…! commença-t-elle, Ian changeant d'endroit pour les avoir dans son mir.

-Hé! Si l'un de vous abandonne l'autre, je veux bien l'épargner pour m'acharner sur celui qui reste…! commença l'odieux Super Soldat, Allelujah écoutant le plan que lui murmura Soma, se mordant les lèvres.

-C'est dangereux pour toi…! commença-t-il, Soma sortant lentement son fusil de sa poche, sans mouvement brusque pour que, si leur opposant les voit, il ne comprenne que trop tard ce qu'elle faisait.

-J'ai moins de chance qu'il ne me tue, tu sais pourquoi… Et de toute manière… Je vous en dois une…! fit-elle, faisant un petit sourire confiant, avant de se redresser et de vider son chargeur sur Ian, ce dernier surprit, recevant une balle mais évitant les autres, grognant.

Allelujah courut sur le médecin, ouvrant sa chemise et réalisa qu'il avait non pas une mais une vingtaine de seringues.

« Mince! Laquelle est la bonne?! » demanda Hallelujah, son collègue se baissant d'avantages, fouillant sur les étiquettes sur les fioles et les seringues, alors que Soma se retrouvait impuissante devant Ian, s'avançant lentement vers elle, un éclat brillant faisant briller ses yeux d'une lueur perverse…!

-Enfin… Tu vas cesser de jouer l'enfant et tu vas te plier à ma volonté? demanda-t-il, désireux de lui donner une seconde chance.

Car voir son éclat froid et déterminé dans ses yeux alors qu'il lui tirait dessus l'avait électrisé, ayant encore plus envie d'elle qu'auparavant. Plein de dégoût, Soma répondit :

-Jamais… Tu vas devoir me briser les os un par un avant de pouvoir me plier à ta guise…!

Sourd à sa hargne, Ian lui saisit son bras droit, lui faisant lâchée son arme et le lui tordant dans le dos, lui arrachant une grimace.

-Très bien…! Je peux faire ça sans te tuer…! assura-t-il, la forçant à recevoir son baiser, envahissant et le trouvant encore plus repoussant que jamais.

Mais il ne fallut pas long à Allelujah pour revenir en vitesse, plantant la bonne seringue dans l'épaule de Ian, ce dernier reculant, lâchant sa proie, ses yeux écarquillés par le peur.

-Toi…? Un simple… esprit… faible… M'avoir… si facilement…?! fit-il, tombant à genoux, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

-Tu as détruit son âme? demanda Soma, intrigué, essuyant du revers de bras sa bouche pour y enlever cette horrible sensation, Allelujah jetant la seringue vide dans une poubelle, serrant les poings.

-Il ne pourra pas nous faire de mal… Mais lui…! commença le membre de Celestial Being, le médecin se relevait, conscient et fou de colère.

-Dément! La fille était sur le point de devenir la Suprême Super Soldat! Tout le fruit de mes recherches, volé en éclat…! À cause de vous! s'écria-t-il, sortant un fusil, Soma sprintant et lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre, avant de suivre Allelujah vers la sortie, la regardant avec une certaine stupeur.

-Je ne laisserais plus aucun dément me toucher! expliqua-t-elle simplement.

« Ça brise toutes mes chances avec elle, cette déclaration-là…! » commenta Hallelujah, alors que les deux autres couraient, assommant ou battant les pirates jaillissant quelques fois sur leurs chemins. « Enfin, j'y pensais…! C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas que je parle de mes stupides pensées… Allelujah, tu vas veiller à ce qu'elle soit heureuse, d'accord? »

« C'est une menace?! Et pourquoi moi?! »

« Tu aimes Marie? Alors, tu dois veiller à rendre son autre heureuse aussi! » répliqua Hallelujah, sa douce conscience frissonnant sous le poids de son affirmation.

-La sortie…! s'écria Soma, ignorant la discussion entre les deux hommes, cette dernière se rétrécissant.

Allelujah n'hésita pas. Il arracha une décoration en métal sur le mur, une sorte de bouclier, et la lança entre les pans de la porte, cette dernière restant coincer, leur laissant le temps de passé.

-Allez, monte! Je m'occupe des…! commença Allelujah, voyant les pirates courant jusqu'à eux, mais Soma se jetant au devant du combat. … Tu crois qu'elle en profite, pendant que Marie n'est pas là?

« Je ne me poserais pas cette question, si j'étais toi. Je me dirais juste « BASTON! » » s'écria Hallelujah, galvaniser, content de pouvoir se défouler via la bataille d'Allelujah, décochant des manchettes et des coups de pied de grandes forces.

Soma était une parfaite combattante, respirant d'un ton mesuré, se concentrant sur les points faibles de ses opposants, bloquant afin qu'ils ne touchent pas les siens et enfonçant les leurs au parfait moment. Hallelujah aurait pu l'observer se battre avec un œil heureux mais préférait rester à l'affut pour surveiller les arrières d'Allelujah, qui malheureusement, en avait un peu perdu, à force de pensée que la paix serait bientôt là…!

Enfin, ils avaient battus le gros du planton qui restait, Soma se dirigeant vers son vaisseau, Allelujah vers le sien.

Une fois dans leurs Gundams, Tieria leur apparut, semblant légèrement rassuré mais surtout frustré.

-Ça fait 10 bonnes minutes que j'essaie de vous joindre!

-Désolé… Le Super Soldat était plus dur à anéantir…! expliqua Allelujah, manœuvrant pour décoller le plus tôt possible, Tieria soupirant, avant de leur dire que le bouclier était détruit, via l'aide de la nouvelle arme du Ptolemayos.

-Nous avons du utiliser les armements de mon ancien vaisseau…, expliqua Tieria, Soma se doutant que ça n'avait pas du être facilement, s'étant elle-même attacher à son robot.

-Un très noble sacrifice, cher ami l'hologramme…! commenta Lockon, Tieria lui jeta un dur regard, Mileina riant devant son écran.

-Vous êtes près? Le rayon ouvre un trou dans le bouclier, mais il ne durera pas l'éternité…! commenta Setsuna, à côté de Lockon, maniant l'arme en question, son vaisseau reculant sous la puissance du jet.

-D'accord… Soma? demanda Allelujah, cette dernière hochant la tête.

-Je suis prête…! fit-elle, Allelujah partant ses moteurs.

-Allelujah Haptism… Près au décollage! s'écria-t-il, Soma l'imitant.

Le bouclier laser se referma derrière eux, Setsuna ayant le temps d'envoyer une de ses armes dans le bolide, détruisant le moteur.

-Ils ne pourront pas nous suivre… Quand ce sera réparé, nous serons loin…! assura Setsuna, avant de sourciller, Allelujah vomissant dans son Gundam, ayant eu le temps de prendre un sac à cet effet. Je pensais qu'il était guéri.

-Non… Je crois que… c'est l'alcool…! commenta Allelujah, son autre lui riant sous cape, content de le faire apparaître comme un dévergondé, Lockon se fâchant.

-Hé! Pendant qu'on se faisait un sang d'encre à votre sujet, vous picoliez bien tranquille en…! commentant le tireur d'élite, Soma lui apparaissant furieuse.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait… Mais j'étais loin de fêter, moi! s'écria-t-elle, Sumeragi apparaissant.

-Peu importe ce qui s'est passé! L'essentiel, c'est d'avoir anéanti le capitaine et d'avoir immobilisé l'équipage! L'armée sera prévenu de leur présence… dès que nous aurons mit les voiles…! commenta Sumeragi, Mileina se penchant pour la regarder.

-Vous parlez vraiment comme si on était sur un bateau de pirate, capitaine…! fit-elle, riant, mais devant son dur regard, elle étouffa son rire et se concentra devant l'écran de bord.

-Revenez immédiatement au Ptolemayos… Vous devez tous être épuiser, après ces derniers évèments…! fit Felt, Setsuna fermant le pas avec son Exia, mais ayant hâte de rentrer, les muscles endoloris à cause de l'attente.

Lockon soupira et Allelujah en profita pour se mettre un pansement sur sa suit, là où Ian l'avait touché. Soma apparut quelques minutes plus tard dans son écran de bord. Elle semblait mal à l'aise, mais décidée à lui parler.

-Est-ce que Marie est revenue? demanda aussitôt Allelujah, la jeune femme se mordant la lèvre inférieur, regardant ailleurs, Hallelujah lui auriant donner une gifle et prit le contrôle. Ne t'en fait pas avec ça…! Je suis sûr qu'elle est juste endormie! Encore désolé…!

-De quoi? Tu n'es pas responsable de rien…! commenta-t-elle, Hallelujah perdant son sourire crâneur, semblant être plus sensible qu'auparavant, tout en s'assurant que leur ligne était strictement privée.

-Si j'avais pas joué ma tête brûlée… Tu n'aurais pas voulu me garder à l'œil, tu ne serais pas venu dans cette mission, tu n'aurais pas rencontré ce maniaque… et tu n'aurais pas eu à subir tout ça…! commenta-t-il, Soma rougissant de le sentir si concernée pour elle.

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un y aille…! Et je doute que d'autres auraient pu aussi bien réagir que toi… devant ce type et son équipe…! répliqua-t-elle, détestant à devoir le ramener sur la voie de la raison, qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir responsable. Tu… Tu n'as tué personne?

-… Ah ha… Ça me fait rire…! J'aurais eu l'occasion... Mais j'y ai même pas pensé… Je sais pas… mais devant ce type, j'ai eu comme des sentiments contradictoires. Je l'ai haït pour sa violence, son mépris, sa bêtise…! Et j'ai eu le sentiment de me voir à travers sa folie. Ça m'a fait l'effet d'une douche froide…!

-… Ouais, comme quoi il y a des gens pires que toi…, murmura Soma, mais Hallelujah l'ayant entendu quand même.

-Ah! Si c'est comme ça, je n'irais pas te sauver, maintenant que je sais ce que tu penses de moi! fit le guerrier, croisant ses bras, Soma se fâchant de son mutisme infantile.

-Hé! J'ai pas dit que tu étais un dégénéré violent, égoïste, sadique, et que tu devrais aller voir un psy avant de me redemander de passé une soirée de la semaine en ma compagnie…! expliqua-t-elle, avant de réaliser tout l'étendue de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

C'était vraiment comme ça qu'elle parlait à l'homme qu'elle avait tenté de tuer mais qui l'avait épargné, malgré sa peur maladive de mourir?!

Hallelujah ferma les yeux, les insultes restant gravé dans son esprit mieux qu'au silex… mais il y avait quand même une note joyeuse.

-… alors… Tu veux bien passé une soirée de la semaine en ma compagnie? demanda-t-il, retrouvant un petit sourire malicieux au coin de ses lèvres.

Soma ouvrit la bouche, avant de réaliser que si elle ne voulait pas complètement se le mettre à dos, il fallait bien lui donner une chance de prouver qu'il n'était pas si mauvais…!

-C'est bon… Une soirée… C'est pas un rancard, un rendez-vous, ou quoi que ce soit! Juste une soirée avec un collègue… Et si Allelujah te laisse vraiment tranquille pour une soirée, il faut bien que quelqu'un qui puisse te maîtriser soit avec toi…!

-Tant que tu n'essaie plus de me tuer sans que Marie soit là pour t'arrêter, je n'ai pas de problème avec ça! assura Hallelujah, Soma hochant la tête, éteignant la conversation, trouvant quand même tout cela étrange.

C'était son premier rendez-vous avec un garçon… Elle ne voulait pas s'imaginer rien… Sinon, lui aurait des bonnes raisons de croire que…

Mais il y avait quelque chose qui la chagrinait. De pensée que sans Marie, elle pouvait être hors de contrôle…! Elle n'était pas méchante…! Mais il lui arrivait d'agir sous des impulsions, d'avoir des crises…

« Oui, mais tantôt… Je n'étais pas dans mon état normal…! Je ne voulais pas…! » commença-t-elle, avant que la réalité ne se fasse soudain limpide dans son esprit.

Elle avait voulu détesté Hallelujah pour se défendre, sans même prendre la peine de trouver des raisons valables de l'haïr. Elle avait voulu rester tout le temps sur ses gardes en sa présence.

Alors, quand Marie était partie, sa sensibilité et son cœur s'étaient fermés, et que sa tête avait vu Hallelujah avec des yeux vides de sens, elle l'avait aussitôt considérer comme un ennemi et l'avait attaqué, sans réfléchir. La peur avait entraîné la haine, si facilement… Et Soma se rappelait qu'il avait aussi eu peur d'elle, mais que malgré tout, il ne lui avait pas fait de mal… Était-ce qu'il avait foi en elle, et elle non?! Était-ce sa faiblesse? Et si elle l'avait tué… Elle n'aurait pas pu se le pardonner… Elle le craignait et détestait ses défauts, mais pas au point d'être responsable de sa mort… Le pire, ça aurait de tuer le compagnon de Marie, qui aurait préférée mourir plutôt que de vivre avec le poids des remords.

-Marie… Pitié, pardonne-moi… Je ferais ce que tu voudras… Je finirais par me faire amie avec Hallelujah, s'il le faut… Mais je t'en conjure, reviens… Sans toi… je ne suis qu'un monstre…! avoua-t-elle, le cœur gros.

Elle sentit comme une chaleur envahir son cœur, sentant une moins grosse pression sur ses épaules. Malgré tout, elle était si triste, car elle comprenait qu'Hallelujah et elle n'étaient pas si différent, et ça l'effrayait encore plus qu'avant.

De retour au vaisseau, il fallut déposer un rapport complet. Soma s'en allait le faire mais Hallelujah prit les devants, toujours affichant ce sourire plein de confiance et d'assurance mal placé.

-Très bien capitaine! Posez-moi vos questions! Je ferais de mon mieux pour me rappeler des détails! s'écria-t-il, Sumeragi étant toujours étonné de voir qu'Allelujah le laissait de plus en plus agir, mais n'en étant pas tellement dérangé.

Tant qu'il était aussi compétent que son autre lui…!

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as bu en service…?!

-Oh, c'est le capitaine qui nous a offert le repas…! C'est une histoire tortueuse, mais je peux la résumer… Soma veut peut-être aller se reposer… Elle a quand même été « torturé » et presque été fiancé de force avec le capitaine…! commenta Hallelujah, Soma ne sachant plus où regarder, Lockon sifflant, Felt recouvrant ses joues.

-C'est vrai…? fit Sumeragi, croyant à une mauvaise plaisanterie.

-… Ce type n'était pas seulement un Super Soldat… Il était sérieusement déranger… Il m'a invité à devenir « sa reine » et à détruire des colonies avec lui… Je lui ai répondu très simplement qu'il en était hors de question et il m'a traité alors avec le plus grand des mépris…, expliqua-t-elle, se forçant de rester professionnel, mais repensant encore à sa violence… à son baiser volé… et elle se sentait pour ainsi dire sali.

Cela devait se voir, car Sumeragi ne lui posa pas de questions, lui disant même qu'elle n'était pas obligé de rester pour la suite. Le rapport d'Hallelujah fut très professionnel, épargnant les détails sur comment Ian avait tué ses camarades, comment ils les avaient conduit à s'entretuer, comment Marie avait disparue et comment il avait abusé de Soma sous ses yeux. Il expliqua simplement mais clairement que le type avait témoigner d'un caractère tyrannique, violentant ses propres hommes, bafouant le respect humain, ne respectant que les autres « super soldats » comme lui, et cela pour une courte période.

-Ce type n'aurait jamais pu être intrigué une vie normale, même après une excellente thérapie…! Il y avait aussi un médecin… pouvant lui donner des facultés encore plus grandes… Ils ont menacé d'effacer les personnalités dans le corps de Marie… Allelujah a donc décidé que le mieux était d'utiliser cette même méthode, mais contre le capitaine…! Il est à présent un corps vide… Enfin, à première vu, car la dose n'était pas complète… il se peut aussi qu'il soit toujours en vie… ou que seulement son autre personnalité, plus douce et certainement beaucoup moins violente, aille survécu…!

-… Bien, vous avez bien réagit, dans l'ensemble…! Et pour l'alcool? redemanda Sumeragi, les bras croisés.

-Et bien… C'était pour le berner! Vous devriez savoir qu'Allelujah ne boit qu'en votre compagnie, si précieuse à ses yeux…! susurra le vilain garçon, se frottant les mains ensemble.

La capitaine cilla légèrement, avant de ricaner en secouant la tête.

-C'est bon… Ça suffira! Tu peux disposer…!

-Merci, capitaine! Et juste une chose… mercredi soir, est-ce que je peux prendre congé?

-Si nous n'avons pas besoin de toi ou d'Allelujah… Je ne vois rien contre cela…! commenta la capitaine. Mais je t'interdis de toucher à mes bouteilles!

-Non, non! Je ne toucherais pas à vos réserves, ma capitaine! Bonne soirée…! fit-il, souriant, s'en allant, Lockon semblant croire aux sous-entendus suggérés par le mauvais esprit, Sumeragi préférant ignorer tout ces qui-propos.

Allelujah n'était pas content, mais son autre lui était plutôt fier.

« Tu n'aurais pas mieux expliqué tout ça que moi…! Et j'ai fait sensation, auprès de tes confrères…! Je vais m'y faire, à cette soirée de congé de toi, dans la semaine…! » fit-il, Allelujah cessant d'avancer, les poings serrés.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais pour cette fameuse soirée, Hallelujah…! » répliqua-t-il, son autre le regardant, avant de faire un air de chien battu.

« S'te-plaît! » fit-il, Allelujah croisa les bras, seul dans le couloir, pouvant sembler bizarre, mais devant mettre les choses au clair.

« … Dis-moi au moins ce que tu comptes faire… durant ces soirées…! » se contenta-t-il de répondre, s'attendant à entendre « écouter des films violents! Jouer à des jeux matures! Écoutez des Hentais…! ».

Mais à la place, Hallelujah lui fit un sourire taquin et se résuma :

« Tout simplement à faire plus ample connaissance avec les gens du Ptolemayos, te prouver que je peux exister avec autrui sans causer le moindre dégât, et surtout, convaincre petit à petit Soma de laisser tomber ses défenses, pour que la partie soit plus facile…! »

-De quoi tu parles?! répondit-il, rougissant malgré lui.

« Hum… Non, tu es vraiment trop naïf pour comprendre…! Je sais ce que tu as donné à Setsuna, quand on est revenu. Je vais parler de ça à Soma AVANT de te parler de ce que je pense…! Parce que c'est fou, après ce que tu viens de NOUS faire, j'ai plus confiance en Soma qu'en toi…! Complètement fou, surtout quand on pense qu'elle a essayé de me tuer, en me regardant droit dans les yeux…! »

Allelujah s'en voulant de ses doutes… Mais en voyant comment Yan avait pu dominer son autre lui, il fallait bien qu'il prenne des réserves et qu'il se construit des défenses, tout en pensant à une manière de se protéger…!

Mais de quoi parlaient ses deux-là? Vous le saurez… au prochain chapitre…!


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Le rendez-vous

Soma décida de s'habiller très normalement. Personne de l'équipage ne savait qu'ils allaient passés leur soirées de congé ensemble, avec les personnalités de Soma et d'Hallelujah… Cela valait mieux, parce qu'ils auraient eu des petits curieux.

De toute manière, il n'y avait rien à voir. Il lui avait demandé s'ils se voyaient dans sa chambre ou la sienne…! Elle avait répondit « La mienne…! », souhaitant qu'il ne voit pas cela comme une invitation. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient aller au resto ou dans un parc…! Ils étaient au cœur de l'espace, loin de tout rapport humain ou de tout divertissement…! Ils devaient utiliser leurs imaginations pour passer le temps…!

Hallelujah frappa à sa porte, Soma lui ouvrit et se surprit à le détailler. Il était normalement habillé, son sweat shirt noir, un jean et ses bottes… Le tout lui donnant un air à la fois frondeur, aventurier et mystérieux. Il avait juste coiffé ses cheveux différemment, quelques mèches passant sur son œil argent.

-… Il n'y a pas de mal, si Allelujah veut participer…! commença-t-elle, voulant lui donner une ouverture, l'autre hochant les épaules.

-Désolé… Mais je lui ai conseillé de se mettre en veilleuse… Par contre, et j'en suis sûr, il va écouter notre conversation et nous regarder, comme un parent inquiet pour ses poussins…! Sinon, Marie dort toujours?

-Oui…, fit-elle, Hallelujah se contenant de sourire.

-Très bien…! On va pouvoir se parler librement, de tout et de rien, sans s'inquiéter de ses oreilles sensibles…!

Soma ria un peu à la remarque, elle-même la trouvant des fois un peu trop délicate… Mais elle se ressaisit et s'assit sur un siège, ayant un jeu de carte devant elle, sur la table basse, lui présentant un autre siège.

-Ah… Un jeu de divertissement commun… Banal, mais ça me semble un bon moyen de se désennuyer, pour combler la conversation…! fit-il, regardant ses cartes avant de faire de même avec le T-Shirt jaune de Soma. Dis, tu n'as pas installé des cartes sous la table pour tricher?

-Non! répliqua Soma, plein de colère à cette suggestion, Hallelujah riant de sa réaction.

-C'est bon… Alors… Poker?

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait plutôt jouer aux 4 coins…! fit-elle, n'aimant pas les jeux portés sur l'argent.

-Ah… Je ne le connais pas, celui-là…! fit-il, ayant l'air moins sur de lui.

-Ce n'est pas compliqué…

Elle passa donc 10 minutes à lui montrer comment ça se jouait. Ils firent 5 parties avant qu'il ne saisisse les bases et gagnent 2 parties, souriant.

-C'est bon…! On va pouvoir parler tout en jouant…!

-De quoi tu veux tant parler? demanda-t-elle, intriguée, Hallelujah souriant.

-Pendant que Marie n'est pas là… Qu'est-ce que tu pense d'Allelujah? fit-il, Soma hésitant à piger sa carte, avant de le faire rapidement, clignant rapidement des yeux.

-Il… Il est très gentil, patient, courtois… C'est un garçon très bien…! commença-t-elle, trouvant cela gênant d'en parler devant la personne intéressé et son dédoublement de personnalité, ce dernier hochant la tête.

-Oh, bien sûr, c'est un bon scout… Mais il faut aussi dire les bons et mauvais points… Soit franche…!

-… il est aussi très réservé, souvent triste… Il déprime facilement, perd confiance en lui et… je dirais aussi qu'il n'a pas la moindre confiance en toi…!

-… Et c'est ça qui t'a donné l'idée que je suis un dégénéré? demanda Hallelujah, Soma lui lançant un regard dur, avant de jouer.

-Ça, je le pensais depuis qu'on s'est battu ensemble! Tu m'as traité d'animal, mais que toi, tu étais un vrai Super Soldat, parce que tu arrivais à suivre mes mouvements…!

-Que veux-tu? Tu étais mon premier ennemi d'un bon niveau…! Et je ne pouvais pas te combattre si tu n'étais pas vraiment engager à essayer de me tuer…! expliqua Hallelujah, jouant à son tour, Soma ne comprenant pas.

-Tu peux être plus précis? demanda-t-elle, le jeune homme soupirant…

-… Parce que je savais que Marie était en toi… Et il me fallait une bonne raison de te détruire… Comme de protéger ma vie et celle d'Allelujah. Si tu n'avais pas été une menace sérieuse, je ne me serais pas battu sérieusement… Et alors, il aurait fallut d'un seul moment de faiblesse de ma part, tu aurais reprit la main haute et…!

Elle réalisa qu'il suait, encore effrayé en se rappelant de leur combat.

-… Je n'ai jamais eu peur de mourir, auparavant… Même aujourd'hui, ma vie n'a pas vraiment d'importance… Tout ce qu'on m'a enseigné, c'était que je devais obéir aux ordres… Que j'étais supérieur en chair et en logique des autres humains, mais comme j'étais leurs créations, je devais leur obéir…! expliqua Soma, voulant illustrer comment elle pouvait facilement se détacher de l'enjeu de leurs anciennes batailles.

-AH! La plaisanterie…! Soma, juste de t'entendre me dire un truc aussi triste, et tu me donnes envie de te fracasser le crâne! La vie est le truc le plus précieux que dieu nous a donner…! Même Allelujah le sait…! Mais il s'en fichait de vivre ou de mourir, lui aussi, en pensant que son seul but était de combattre…! Au moins, il a combattu pour anéantir la guerre…! Avant de retrouver Marie, sa vie n'avait pas vraiment de sens… Et toi, ta vie a eu du sens quand tu as trouvé le Colonel Smirnov…! fit-il, plus calmement, sa passion ayant rabaisser.

-Euh… oui… Et toi…?

-… Moi? ... À part Allelujah, je n'ai personne au monde. Je suis seul… Et j'ai le sentiment qu'à présent, même lui me veut plus mort que vif…! expliqua Hallelujah, Soma déposant ses cartes sur la table avant de le gifler.

-Comment peux-tu dire un truc pareil?! As-tu au moins une preuve de ce que tu dis?!

-J'en ai une…, fit-il, calmement, levant ses yeux vers elle, malheureux mais sérieux, contrôlant sa peine. Il a ramené une des fioles qui était sur le médecin… Il l'a donné à Setsuna sans que personne ne le réalise, et lui a demandé de le lui administrer, si jamais… je venais à perdre les pédales… D'après toi, comment je me sens?! Je sais que Yan l'a influencé, qu'il était barjo, un monstre… Mais… Mais je pensais… Je pensais que moi, j'étais différent de lui…! Je pensais que je méritais à avoir le droit de vivre… Depuis le début, depuis que j'existe, je ne veux pas mourir… Je veux vivre, mais si je n'ai jamais l'occasion de vivre quoi que ce soit d'heureux… Et là… Voilà que même lui…!

Cette fois, ses larmes s'étaient mises à couler toute seules, sans la moindre retenue…

Soma, comprenant sa colère et sa peur, l'aurait ressentit comme lui, si elle était à sa place, le prit dans ses bras, se laisser tomber sur lui, déposant sa tête sur son épaule, comme pour lui donner un peu d'assurance.

-Je ne te laisserais pas mourir… Tu es mieux que Yan… Un homme capable de pleurer a un cœur, qu'il l'admette ou non… Et je me battrais pour que ton cœur puisse connaître le bonheur…!

-… Soma…! souffla Hallelujah, n'ayant pas imaginé craquer devant elle, la serrant dans ses bras, ayant vraiment le sentiment qu'elle était la personne la comprenant le mieux et l'aimant plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Pour toi… Pour toi…! Je ferais n'importe quoi…

Il avait murmuré ses quelques mots, se doutant qu'elle ne l'avait pas comprise…

Ce fut les gémissements de Marie qui le ramena à la normale.

-… Je… Je ne peux plus respirer…! fit-elle, Hallelujah la lâchant, presque déchue.

-C'est bon…! C'est bon…! fit-il, la repoussant, faisant une grimace, avant qu'Allelujah le repousse dans un coin éloigné de son esprit et ne prenne les mains de Marie.

-Marie! Oh, Marie, c'est vraiment toi?! Tu vas bien?! Tu n'as rien oublié?!

-Non… J'étais juste… paralyser… endormie… Je n'ai jamais eu mal… Je suis juste… un peu étourdie…! Est-ce que… Soma… a fait quelque chose de mal? demanda la jeune femme, ayant un terrible pressentiment, Allelujah n'osant rien dire.

-Hum… Presque rien… Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter…! assura son amoureux, lui prenant sa main, avant qu'Hallelujah ne lui botte l'arrière train dans son esprit, furieux.

« C'est MA soirée! Tu pourras profiter de Marie et lui mentir comme ça te chante, mais laisse-moi au moins cette petite soirée, à moi et Soma…! » s'écria-t-il, Marie écarquillant ses yeux.

-Allelujah? Tu ne me dirais pas toute la vérité? demanda la jeune fille si doué quant aux Quantums Brainwaves, son interlocuteur se mordant la lèvre inférieur, avant d'écouter le conseil de son autre personnalité, et laisser la soirée à Soma et Hallelujah.

-… Bon…! C'est pas tout, mais on jouait aux cartes…! commenta Hallelujah, prenant ces dernières et les brassant, Soma ayant refait surface.

-… Tu ne veux pas dire à Marie ce que tu sais, à propos…? demanda la jeune soldate, Hallelujah hochant les épaules.

-Je suis pas trop en forme… J'ai pas envie de les voir se prendre la tête, pour s'embrasser ou se disputer…! Essayons seulement de passer la soirée tranquille, sans trop de désagrément…! Et je te promets que je n'aurais plus… ce genre de faiblesse à l'avenir…!

Il semblait gêné et honteux… Pourtant, Soma aurait voulu s'expliquer avec lui, ne voulant pas qu'il garde cette défense devant elle. Elle prit le paquet de carte qu'elle lui tendait et déclara, surprenant son invité :

-Si on jouait au Poker? Je ne connais pas bien les bases, on n'a pas d'argent… mais tu semblais vouloir y jouer, tout à l'heure!

-Ah ha! Bien sûr! Un vrai joueur n'a pas besoin d'argent pour jouer! s'écria Hallelujah, Soma ayant ranimé un sourire éclatant de malice et de pure joie sur ses lèvres, par sa simple proposition.

Il trancha le jeu, passant les cartes, avant de sortir de sa poche des morceaux de cartons.

-… Est-ce que ce sont…? demanda-t-elle, Hallelujah ricanant.

-Je les avais dessiné, au cas où que tu nous proposes de jouer à un jeu de carte…!

-Comment tu savais, pour les cartes? demanda-t-elle, Hallelujah hochant les épaules.

-Un petit hologramme m'a dit que tu l'avais questionné, pour savoir où était les jeux de divertissement…! J'en ai parié qu'une fille rangée et équilibrée comme toi préférait un truc tranquille comme les cartes ou les échecs, plutôt que le Twister ou la bouteille…!

-… Ce serait plus du genre à Mileina…! répliqua Soma, Hallelujah faisant une moue.

-Elle ne me semble pas tellement intéressée au contact…! Aucune fille n'est intéressée par les mecs, sur ce vaisseau, et c'est dommage! Enfin… Tu veux combien de Haros? 10? 20? Tout dépend de combien de parties tu veux faire…!

-Au moins 15, pour commencer… Dis, comment ça s'appelle, une main avec trois cartes pareille? demanda son adversaire, calmement, essayant d'ignorer sa remarque de tout à l'heure, sur les relations entre les hommes et les femmes du vaisseau.

-Un brelan…! répondit Hallelujah, prenant ses cartes, avant de lui lancer un petit sourire en coin coquin. Et toi…? Tu t'intéresses aux gars sur le vaisseau?

-Je ne pense pas aux garçons…! répondit-elle simplement, son camarade hochant les épaules.

-Ça viendra…! Un de ses jours…! Alors, tu commences, ou j'attaque?

-… On doit pas mettre une mise, au départ? répliqua sa compagne, le joueur adverse ricanant.

-Tu connais quand même la base des règles! En effet… Un Haro! Et je remonte de 2! D'après toi, je bluffe? fit-il, Soma souriant en coin à son tour.

-Si je te le dis, je te dévoilerais si je crois te battre ou non… et ça, ce ne serait pas un bon bluffe…! fit-elle, Hallelujah clignant des yeux avant de sourire.

-Tu n'es peut-être pas une joueuse de poker experte, mais je sens que tu as toute les chances de devenir très talentueuse…! complimenta Hallelujah, souriant en dévoilant sa main, Soma le surprenant en sortant non pas un brelan… mais un carré de roi…!

Ça battait complètement sa double paire de reine et de 6!

-Euh… Pas si talentueuse que ça…! fit-il, Soma attirant les Haros à elle, ressentant déjà les joies du jeu l'envahir, le narguant presque. Allez, monsieur l'expérimenté…! Montre-nous de quel bois tu te chauffes…!

Lockon passait dans le couloir. Il avait entendu dire que Marie et Allelujah avait tout les deux pris congé… Il avait été voir son camarade pour lui parler et savoir très exactement ce qui s'était passé dans le vaisseau des pirates, si Hallelujah avait tué ou non… Mais il avait trouvé la chambre vide. Il se dirigeait donc vers celle de Marie, se doutant qu'il allait les déranger, mais quand même curieux, se doutant qu'il ne pourrait qu'entendre que leur conversation. Mais il s'attendait à quelque chose de chaud…

Il fut quand même étonné de ce qu'il entendit, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'ils en soient rendus jusque-là…!

-Ah ha! Je le savais! Tu triches! Tu triches! s'écria Soma, ayant retiré les chauffes poignets d'Hallelujah par la force, deux cartes y tombant, son adversaire mettant ses mains devant lui, alors que Lockon ne pouvait que les entendre, dans le couloir.

-Ne fait pas cette tête…! Je ne voulais pas complètement perdre du terrain… et qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas fait pour rattraper mon retard et te prendre tes boules…!

-Tu peux garder tes mains dans tes poches! Je ne joue pas avec des tricheurs, et tes boules sont bien mieux sous ma main que les miennes! s'écria Soma, furieuse, Hallelujah agitant un doigt chicaneur.

-C'est pas bien, de trop vouloir! Et de toute manière, si tu étais vraiment fâchée, tu me punirais… Non pas en agissant en bébé et en arrêtant de jouer, mais en jouant jusqu'au bout, et en me trouvant un supplice…!

-Tu veux un supplice?! Ah! Tu vas me supplier d'arrêter dans la minute qui vient…! s'écria Soma, le tirant par le bras et le forçant à s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Hé…! Je sais qu'on se connaît pas trop mal, mais de là…! commença Hallelujah, rougissant presque, Soma l'auriant bien frappé pour son imagination vaste et débridé, avant de mettre sa menace a exécution.

Elle se mit à le chatouiller, ses doigts le tapotant comme si une armée de fourmis faisaient la samba sur son ventre. Le résultat fut presque immédiat. Hallelujah tenta de résister mais enfin, sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un fou-rire incontrôlé.

-Wah ha ha ha ha ! Ahh! AHHH! Pitié…! J'en peux déjà plus…! Arrête, Soma! Je ferais tout ce que tu veux!

-Promet-moi que tu ne tricheras plus! continua Soma, s'assoyant sur ses jambes pour l'empêcher de fuir, glissant ses doigts chatouilleurs sous son T-Shirt, Hallelujah riant aux larmes.

-Ahhh! Ahhh…! D'accord…! C'est promis! Oh ho ho! Ah ha ha…! Mais arête, chipie! Arrête!

« Seigneur…! Ils sont en feux…! » se dit Lockon, partant, Soma cessant de chatouiller Hallelujah, le dévisageant, souriant, alors qui finissait de rire.

-Ah… Ha…! Je ne te savais pas… aussi maligne…!

-On peut être toujours surpris de plus petit que soi…! répliqua-t-elle, s'assoyant à côté de lui et reprenant dans sa poche de pantalon ses Haros, les admirant et les comptant.

-Tu n'es pas si petite que ça… Tu n'es pas mal du tout…! commenta-t-il, glissant sa main autour de son dos, Soma se figeant dans ses comptes, réalisant où il voulait en venir.

-… Bas les pattes…! siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, Hallelujah lui obéissant sans la moindre résistance, la surprenant presque. … Je ne veux pas dire par là que tu m'horripiles, mais…!

-C'est trop tôt? Je m'en doutais…! Ça l'est pour moi aussi…! fit-il, s'étendant sur son lit malgré tout, les bras croisés dessous sa tête, souriant, les yeux fermés, semblant songeur.

-… Alors… Pourquoi tu…? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

-Je me sens bien avec toi…! Et avec Allelujah qui nous a peut-être condamner, avec ce qu'il a donné à Setsuna… J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Un combat avec toi aurait été aussi passionnant que notre jeu de carte, voir plus…! expliqua-t-il, Soma soupirant.

-Mais je ne veux pas me battre contre toi…! expliqua-t-elle enfin, Hallelujah la dévisageant, surpris.

-… Tu es sérieuse? Pourtant, quand Marie est partie, ce n'est pas l'envie qui t'a manqué…! commenta-t-il, entre la blague et le sarcasme, une pointe de colère faisant brûler sa voix, Soma ne trouvant rien à dire pour sa défense.

-… J'avais peur de toi… C'est vrai, tu es… un Super Soldat… Tu n'hésites pas à tuer tes adversaires… et Marie est amoureuse de ton autre toi. J'avais juste peur… de ce que tu pourrais nous faire. Alors, quand Marie a fait faux bons… J'ai… J'ai agit comme un mécanisme de défense…

-Donc, tu as voulu éliminer la menace…! commenta Hallelujah, froidement, presque tristement.

-Ce n'était pas un désir! Je n'étais plus moi! répliqua Marie, tracassé qu'il croit qu'elle en veuille à sa vie.

Elle ne pourrait pas jouer et rire avec un gars qu'elle voulait tuer, c'était hors nature!

-Je m'en doutais un peu… C'est drôle, comme l'attitude d'Allelujah ne me va pas…! expliqua-t-il, s'assoyant, se mettant en indien, avant de regarder Soma dans les yeux. La vérité… c'est que si je n'avais pas peur de toi, tu serais la seule personne avec qui je pourrais bien m'entendre…!

Il avait l'air sincère et complètement détendu, quand il disait ça. Soma avait du mal à le suivre, déboussolée, son cœur débattant dans sa poitrine en l'entendant lui dire quelque d'aussi gentil.

-Pourquoi tu as peur de moi?

-Pour les mêmes raisons que toi…! Bientôt, Allelujah et Marie seront plus intimes qu'ils ne le sont présentement… Tu pourrais user de n'importe quel moment de faiblesse de sa part pour… Enfin, pour te débarrasser de lui, d'une manière ou de l'autre! Ma vie est plus importante que tout… Si tu venais à menacer nos existences, à moi et à celle d'Allelujah, je te jure que je serais intraitable…! fit-il, froidement, Soma reculant de lui malgré elle.

-… Attend! Tu dis que tu te sens bien avec moi… Mais tu as peur de moi, au point que tu es près à me tuer?!

-J'aurais tué Marie sans la moindre hésitation, avec toi, si vous nous auriez vraiment menacé…! répliqua Hallelujah, Soma se rappelant de ce détail. Je ne dis pas que je n'aurais pas ressentit une terrible culpabilité par la suite et que je n'aurais pas brisé le cœur de mon camarade… Mais il faut ce qu'il faut, pour vivre…!

-… D'accord… Mais il ne faut pas acheter le prix d'une vie avec n'importe quel prix…! répliqua Soma, Hallelujah soupirant. Tu comprendrais ça, si tu étais amoureux!

Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'Allelujah était différent de lui parce qu'il aimait Marie et qu'Hallelujah, lui, ne semblait aimer que lui, mais le regard que le jeune homme lui lança était un tel mélange de sentiments contradictoires qu'elle regretta ses paroles.

-… Dé… Désolé…! Je me doute que dans ta situation… Dans notre situation… Ça ne soit pas possible de faire des rencontres…!

-Ah, ça serait possible! Mais Allelujah ne supporterait jamais la bigamie…! Non, sérieux, quelques amitiés avec les membres de l'équipage, et je verrais moins de mauvais œil nos avenirs, à tout les deux…! expliqua l'esprit plus puissant et sombre d'Allelujah, avant de sembler penser à quelque chose. Mais si jamais Marie nous écoute, tu lui…

-Je lui dis de ne rien répété de ce que tu me dis à personne… C'est promis! assura Soma, se doutant qu'il ne voulait pas que leur conversation s'ébruite.

-Parfait! Parce que même si elle est fine et douce comme tout… Marie est une plaie! Sérieux, comment tu fais pour vivre avec la Sainte Thérésa dans ton crâne?! fit-il, semblant excédé, Soma souriant sur le coup de sa réaction.

-Tu sais… on s'y fait…! Elle est agaçante, entêtée et brailleuse, mais elle essaie toujours de connaître mon opinion et de me rendre heureuse…! Nous sommes malgré tout bonnes amies… Quant à toi et Allelujah…!

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es désolée, toi aussi, de ma situation? fit-il, croisant les bras, ne pouvant pas supporter la pitié d'autrui.

-Vous devriez vous battre plus…! Tu sais, tu te donnes une bonne claque, le matin, tu lui dis de te lâcher les basques, et de penser à ce que toi, tu ressens…! Le mélange de la violence et de la psychologie, ça fait toujours des victoires nettes et sans bavures, quand on est dans l'armée! Alors, pourquoi pas dans la vie de tout les jours? suggéra Soma, Hallelujah la dévisageant avant d'éclater de rire, la jeune femme le dévisageant, se demandant ce qu'elle avait dit de si drôle.

-Non, non… C'est juste… Jamais Marie ne m'aurait jamais dit un truc pareil! commenta-t-il, souriant, avant de proposer une nouvelle partie de carte, Soma regardant l'heure et répondant qu'il se faisait tard.

-Une autre fois? Si tu ne triches plus, je promets de ne plus tricher aussi! fit-elle, Hallelujah crispant des poings, mais ayant un large sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Ah haaa…! Petite coquine, va! C'était de bonne guerre! fit-il, se levant, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et s'en allant, Lockon étant revenu les espionner. Tu fiches quoi, au juste?

-… Vous faisiez quoi?!

-C'est pas évident?! On jouait aux cartes! fit Hallelujah, la porte s'étant fermé avant que Soma ne remarque leur espion.

-Ah… Bien sûr… Et cette histoire de « boule »? demanda Lockon, soupçonneur.

-Ah, ça… C'est une histoire entre moi et la dame…! Si tu veux des boules, va en chercher ailleurs! déclara le Super Soldat, partant d'un bon pas, riant sous cape, alors que Lockon riait jaune, amusé et mal à l'aise.

-… Ah ha…! Qu'il est drôle! Cet autre personnalité d'Allelujah est tellement marrante…! On ne s'ennuie pas avec lui! se dit Lockon, essayant de ne pas rester obsédé par cette histoire de « boule » et de partir se coucher, l'âme tranquille, mais toujours habiter de visions peu orthodoxes.

Quand il revint à sa chambre, Allelujah voulu avoir une bonne discussion avec son double, ce dernier lui jetant un regard noir.

-Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi? « Pardonne-lui, Soma, parce qu'il a ramené un truc qui peut aussi bien me tuer que te tuer, toi! »? Je ne suis pas tombé de la dernière pluie… Et parmi tout ceux qui vivent sur ce vaisseau, elle est la seule qui puisse me comprendre…!

« C'était pour me prévenir contre ta folie…! Pas à cause de Soma…! » commença Allelujah, son double frappant violement contre le mur, ses jointures craquant, sa mâchoire crispé.

-Ma folie…? Et qu'est-ce que tu dis quand elle a faillit nous tuer, tout les deux, juste parce que Marie s'était absenté? En parlant de ça, elle était vraiment juste absente…! Maintenant, si Setsuna nous administre ce poison, il ne tuera pas seulement Moi ou Soma, mais bien Moi, toi, ou encore Soma… et Marie! Ah! Tu te crois intelligent?

« … J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de te voir leur faire du mal… » expliqua Allelujah, soupirant, son autre soupirant à son tour.

-… Je comprends… Je sais, je suis un con… Mais je m'aime comme ça…! Et si jamais je change, ce n'est pas à cause de tes pleurs, à cause de tes menaces ou encore à cause de ta sainteté! Non, si je change, c'est parce que je l'aurais décidé et si des gens commencent à m'estimer! Sumeragi n'hésite pas à me parler et à me faire confiance, comme tu as vu…! Et Setsuna, pour l'instant, ne m'a pas encore tué…! Il y a des gens qui me font confiances, je dirais même plus… qui me respecte…!

-… Peu importe, puisque la seule personne que tu estimes vraiment, c'est Soma…! répliqua Allelujah, ayant enfin repris le contrôle, son autre lui le dévisagea par le reflet de la fenêtre, avant de faire un mimique comique.

« Ahhh… Non, non, non…! Je ne me laisserais pas influencer! »

-De quoi?

« Je sais très bien que Marie veut que je tombe amoureux de Soma…! Et que l'inverse se produise! Mais tu ne t'y mettras pas, toi aussi! »

-Alors, c'était quoi, ce rendez-vous?

« Je voulais la prévenir pour le poison… Je voulais aussi apprendre à mieux la connaître…! » expliqua Hallelujah, affichant un air sur de lui, qui vacilla à la réponse de son camarade d'esprit.

-Et pleurer dans ses bras aussi?

« Je…! Je n'ai pas fait exprès! Je hais plus que tout quand un truc pareil m'arrive! »

-Tu n'as jamais pleuré, avant…! Tu cris, tu tempêtes, tu jures, mais… tu ne pleures pas…, fit Allelujah, étant encore surpris, mais ne voulant pas encore croire qu'il puisse être aussi humain que lui.

« Toi, tu chiales bien…! Mais toi, c'est différent! Tu es « le gentil Allelujah »! Tu ne fais jamais rien de mal! Et quand ça t'arrive, rarement, tu laisses des ouvertures grosses comme ça dans ton armure…! Si je n'étais pas là, tu serais mort, il y a des années de ça! »

-J'aurais préféré crever plutôt…!

« … Et Marie? Sans toi, elle ne serait pas là… Soma aurait toujours le contrôle… Et elle serait une chienne pour l'armée…! D'après toi, pourquoi elles te sont reconnaissantes? Tu les as sauvés… Et si tu as pu les sauver de leur triste sort, c'est grâce à moi…! Nous sommes tous les 4 dans le même moule, nous sommes obliger de nous fréquenter, nous épauler, nous combattre… Mais on doit le faire ensemble… Et peu importe nos décisions, les 3 autres subiront les conséquences…! Alors, réfléchis fortement, avant de dire un truc pareil! Parce que je ne veux pas que tu meurs…! Je ne veux pas mourir! Et Marie et Soma ne veulent pas te perdre…! »

-… C'est bon…! J'ai compris! Je ne veux pas sérieusement mourir non plus…! Mais…! commença Allelujah, s'assoyant sur son lit, baissant la tête, la voix d'Hallelujah lui apparaissant encore.

« Mais la vie serait tellement plus simple si je n'étais pas là? Je suis dangereux, meurtrier? » compléta l'esprit dur et froid du Super Soldat, Allelujah ne trouvant rien à dire.

-… Si tu me promettais de changer… J'aurais moins de scrupule à ce que tu interviennes dans la vie de tous les jours… Que tu ailles tes propres moments à toi, personnel… et que tu y trouve finalement le bonheur…! avoua Allelujah, son autre lui l'écoutant.

« … C'est tout ce que je souhaitais entendre… Je ne peux jurer de rien, ma priorité sera toujours de veiller sur moi, toi, et ensuite… Marie et Soma. Mais je vais m'acquitter de ma tâche, du mieux que je peux…! »

-Hallelujah…! fit Allelujah, fermant les yeux, le voyant devant lui, affichant un air franc et sincère.

« Mais attention…! Je ne te promets pas que je ne fasse pas quelques farces et attrapes pour briser l'ennui! » fit-il, ricanant, les poings sur les hanches, Allelujah s'énervant contre lui en silence.

Allelujah et Marie passèrent du bon temps ensemble… Patrouillant dans l'espace, cuisinant, discutant, vérifiant leurs machines, tout en participant aux activités sur le vaisseau, avec tous les membres de l'équipage. Mais très vite, le prochain mercredi arriva, Soma souriant en rassemblant ses Haros, Marie toussant pour attirer son attention.

« Tu… Tu as vraiment trichée? »

-Bien sûr que non…! J'ai juste eu de la chance…! Et j'avoue que j'ai regardé dans la vitre derrière sa tête et vue qu'il avait 3 rois… Mais sinon, je n'ai pas l'âme d'une tricheuse! Je voulais seulement que nous soyons sur pied d'égalité et qu'il ne croie pas que j'étais parfaite…!

« … Contrairement à moi? » demanda Marie, Soma clignant des yeux, avant d'aller se coiffer devant son miroir.

-Tu… Tu n'es pas parfaite…! commença-t-elle, regardant sa bouche, son nez. Mais tu te donnes des airs de perfection… Ce qui peut agacer les autres…!

« Je suis navrée…! Et… pourquoi tu t'observes ainsi? Tu veux te faire belle? » questionna Marie, trouvant cela adorable, Soma se renfrognant.

-Hé! Ce n'est pas ça! Je… Je ne veux juste pas qu'il trouve quelque chose à redire sur ma tête! Il se donne bien du mal pour se coiffer, lui…!

« Serait-ce qu'il cherche à t'impressionner? » suggéra Marie, Soma envoyant son poing sur la table pour la sonner et la faire cesser son baratin.

-Silence…! Entre moi et Hallelujah, il n'y a qu'une camaraderie…! Je ne suis pas intéressée par ce genre de… de vilain garçon! Je ne m'intéresse pas à une vie de couple, contrairement à toi! »

« Je suis amoureuse d'Allelujah… Nuance! Et l'amour est quelque chose de si merveilleux…! Je te souhaite de le ressentir pour un être qui partagera avec toi… » commenta Marie, Soma grimaçant.

-Je doute que ça arrive un jour…! fit-elle, avant que Madame Sumeragi ne l'appelle.

-Un météore approche du vaisseau…! Il faudrait le repousser… Mais Lockon est dans sa douche, et l'Exia est en pleine révision générale…!

-C'est bon, j'arrive…! s'écria Soma, enlevant sa chemise pour mettre son chandail, allant dans l'allée et prenant le petit guidon au mur la portant vers l'autre bout dans l'apesanteur.

Elle croisa Allelujah dans le hangar, ce dernier embarquant déjà dans ce vaisseau.

-… J'ai dit à Miss Sumeragi que je pouvais m'en occuper seul…! expliqua Allelujah, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

-Arrête de me traiter comme un bébé…! Cette mission sera moins périlleuse si nous sommes deux à nous en charger…! s'écria Soma, embarquant dans sa machine, lui ordonnant d'actionné les mécanismes afin de rattacher ensemble les deux vaisseaux. Et en passant, c'est Mercredi…! C'est la soirée de… La soirée où tu le laisses tranquille, tu saisis…?

-… Si tu te portes garante de ce qu'il fait, je ne m'en mêle pas…! s'écria Allelujah, laissant son autre lui prendre le contrôle, ce dernier ricanant.

-… Si tu n'arrives même pas à te porter garant de ton « autre toi », tu donnes l'image d'être un être sans la moindre foi en lui-même! expliqua Soma, Hallelujah écarquillant les yeux avant de porter sa main sur le coté de son casque, souriant en coin.

-Je devine que tu veux dire ça envers « Allelujah »…! Il a entendu, merci! Et ne te soucie pas de moi… Je me porte garant de mes propres actions! Allez, on y va! s'écria le fou furieux, mettant en marche ses moteurs, Soma devant se dépêcher de faire la vérification de ses machines et boucla sa ceinture, serrant des dents devant la précipitation de son collègue.

-Euh… Et le compte à rebours? fit Mileina, Hallelujah lui décochant un clin d'œil, avant de partir en trombe avec son robot en forme de vaisseau, faisant un looping, Sumeragi le dévisageant et Felt souriant.

-Il va falloir s'habituer à son genre…! commenta cette dernière, Sumeragi lui lançant un regard entendu.

-D'accord…! Mais s'il dépasse les bornes, je n'hésiterais pas à le rappeler à l'ordre! expliqua la capitaine, le trouvant quand même charmant, Mileina tournant sa tête vers ses deux collègues.

-C'est facile à dire! Il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un super Soldat, dont vous parlez!

-On ne doit jamais sous-estimer le capitaine d'un vaisseau! fit Sumeragi, Mileina riant jaune, comprenant qu'un ordre d'elle et on pouvait très bien enfermer le Arios à l'extérieur, penaud.

La météorite était de grande taille… Et Hallelujah sut grâce aux information de Tieria, à l'affut de ce genre de chose, qu'il y avait des matières très instables, dans le rock dérivant.

-Magnétique…! Il s'attirera donc à notre vaisseau! Mais aussi de l'uranium et divers choses pouvant exploser et même endommager sérieusement notre bouclier…! expliqua l'Innovate, Soma recueillant elle aussi les informations.

-Alors… On le pousse jusqu'à ce qu'il aille atteint une distance acceptable et qu'il n'aura plus de chance d'être attiré par son champ magnétique vers le Ptolemayos? demanda Hallelujah, réfléchissant, Soma hochant la tête, malheureuse d'une certaine manière de s'être embarqué sur une mission aussi ennuyeuse et longue, Tieria affirmant :

-Surtout, n'utiliser pas vos moteurs au maximum! Si vous dériviez et que la chaleur de vos projecteurs atteignait le rocher, il pourrait devenir instable et exploser…! Les dégâts et les radiations pourraient très bien… transformer vos machines en paquet de métal tordus…!

-En clair, ce ne serait pas bon pour notre santé! commenta Soma, Tieria semblant avoir pensé en premier lieu aux robots, mais hocha la tête à sa remarque.

-Cette mission semble donc simple, mais est très périlleuse! Restez à l'affut! fit-il, avant de se déconnecter, Soma enlevant son casque, soupirant, Hallelujah apparaissant dans son écran.

-Bon… On ferait mieux de s'y attaquer…! Mais selon moi, ça va nous prendre toute la nuit…! commenta-t-il, Soma hochant la tête, semblant morose. Au moins, ça aurait pu être pire!

« Au final, on est quand même ensemble…! » voulu-t-il dire, mais devant son air morose, il préféra se taire, se doutant que peut-être elle aurait préférer passer sa soirée de congé autrement que dans cette mission… et peut-être sans lui…!

Ça le chagrinait légèrement, mais il décida de ne rien laisser voir. Alors que leurs machines s'étaient détachés et avaient pris leurs formes robots, pour une plus grand maîtrise, poussant avec leurs paumes ouvertes, Hallelujah ouvrit la conversation.

-Ce soir, qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire, si on aurait pas eu cette mission? demanda-t-il, Soma le regardant en coin, avant de remettre ses yeux sur l'énorme caillou.

-Je pensais te défier au Poker… et te prendre le restant de tes Haros!

-Vraiment? Ah…! Et j'ai râté ça? Tant pis! Ce sera une prochaine fois…! Moi, je n'étais même pas sûr si tu voudrais qu'on passe la soirée ensemble…! fit-il, continuant de poussé.

-De quoi tu parles? Je pensais que tu voulais cette soirée de congé pour que je l'aille aussi… et qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître!

-Bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas dans ta tête! Et il m'arrivera aussi des fois où j'ai envie d'être seul…! Tu comprends? fit le guerrier, Soma n'ayant pas pensé à ça, hochant la tête, mais ayant l'impression de comprendre un message sous-entendu.

-Alors, en fait… Tu ne voulais pas être avec moi, ce soir…!

-C'est pas ça que j'ai dit! Ahhh…! Je m'efforce de toujours être sincère, avec toi, et c'est pas facile! Tu pourrais être plus patiente et moins énervée? Non mais, tu n'arrêtes pas de me juger comme un égoïste!

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu es égoïste! Mais je m'étonnais moi-même, avant que tu n'en parles, que tu veuilles passer ta seule soirée de congé avec moi…! expliqua-t-elle, essayant maladroitement de le faire parler.

-Bof, tu sais, il n'y a pas de raison…! J'aime ta présence, t'es drôle, et je me fais pas chier, peu importe que tu me grondes ou que tu me plaignes…! Quoi que tu peux être sûr que je ne larmoierais plus devant toi! C'était trop la honte…! J'ai pété ma coche…! fit-il, riant de lui-même, Soma quittant l'astéroïde de vue pour le dévisager, inquiète.

-… Il me semble que si Marie avait donné un poison pour me tuer à un de mes camarades, je n'aurais pas bien pris la chose…!

-Marie ne fera jamais un truc pareil!

-Pourquoi ça? demanda Soma, connaissant déjà la réponse, mais voulant qu'Allelujah et Marie l'entendent.

-Parce qu'elle est bien trop douce, bien trop sensible, et surtout bien trop niaise pour faire un truc pareil! Allelujah doute de moi tout le temps, mais en même temps, il faut le comprendre…! J'ai déjà faillit te tuer à plusieurs reprises…! Tu m'as bien rendu la pareille, mais il… Il préfèrerait faire n'importe quoi plutôt que ta vie ou celle de Marie soient menacées… Alors, si tu pensais ou que Marie s'imaginait…! expliqua Hallelujah, partagé, détestant devoir défendre Allelujah, mais ne voulant pas que Soma se mette à l'haïr, à cause de ce qu'il avait dit.

C'était quand même une partie de lui!

-Marie n'a jamais douter d'Allelujah… Mais j'ai quand même eu très peur… quand tu m'as parlé de cette fiole…! … Ça devient compliqué, tu ne trouves pas? De parler d'eux, alors qu'ils entendent et peuvent s'exprimer?

-J'aime à pensé que le mercredi soir, je suis seul dans ma tête…! répliqua Hallelujah, avant d'hocher les épaules. Bah…! Si tu n'aimes pas ça, c'est correct…! Je peux le laisser parler, mais je risque de ne plus revenir! Allelujah déteste que je parle du poison pour nous…! expliqua le vilain garçon, regardant en bas du tableau de bord, sa manette pivotant.

-Concentre-toi, Hall! Redresse! s'écria Soma, furieuse mais surtout inquiète de son imprudence, en ayant remarqué qu'il avait perdu sa trajectoire et que son moteur s'était rapprocher du rocher, son ton reprenant un timbre naturel par la suite. Et tu peux parler de lui comme je peux parler d'elle, ça n'a pas d'importance!

Hallelujah corrigea sa trajectoire et demeura sonné, gravement silencieux. Soma craignit de l'avoir froissée et commença à balbutier, ne voulant pas qu'il lui fasse la gueule durant les heures qui suivraient.

-Je… Je suis navrée…! Je ne voulais pas crier, mais…! commença-t-elle, la seconde personnalité d'Allelujah la coupant.

-Tu m'as appelé « Hall »… Est-ce que c'est juste pour les cas graves, ou un surnom? demanda-t-il, semblant très grave, Soma réalisant sa bévue.

-Euh… Je… Je n'ai pas réfléchi…! Je voulais attirer ton attention… et ce, dans les plus brefs délais…! expliqua-t-elle, se sentant rougir, trouvant Hallelujah très bien et n'ayant pas cherché à l'insulter.

Mais Hallelujah eut soudain une mine ravie, ses yeux brillaient comme un gamin qui venait de recevoir un cadeau inestimable…

-C'est tellement Kawaii! J'adore! Pourrais-tu encore m'appeler comme ça, dans l'avenir? En plus, c'est plus facile à dire que ce nom si sinueux que je m'étais donné, par le passé…!

-… Mais Hallelujah… C'est bien aussi! commenta Soma, l'autre grimaçant.

-Tu parles! C'était comme de dire que je suis le vilain clone d'Allelujah! Au moins, toi et Marie, c'est clair que vous n'êtes pas pareille! Alors que moi… Enfin, ainsi, quand tu m'appellerais Hall, je n'aurais jamais la sensation que tu parles à un autre qu'à moi…! fit-il, semblant vraiment enchanté, attendant ensuite quelque chose, avant que Soma ne comprenne.

-Ah… Et bien, c'est parfait… Hall…! finit-elle, Hallelujah fit un large sourire en entendant encore son nouveau nom.

« … Hall? Mais c'est vulgaire! » commenta Allelujah, l'autre lui faisant un signe obscène pour lui fermer la trappe.

« C'est assez particulier… Mais c'est comme moi et Allelujah…! » déclara Marie, Soma se couvrant le front, honteuse, désireuse que Marie cesse d'essayer de les mettre en couple.

-Comment Marie trouve le nom…? demanda soudain Hallelujah, Soma se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

-Bref… Et le tien?

-Je ne te répèterais pas ce qu'il m'a dit… Ça n'a d'importances…! fit le nouvellement appelé Hall, mais son tic dans son sourcil semblait vouloir dire qu'il n'avait pas été doux avec son double.

-Ah… Et pour parler d'autre chose… Tu veux qu'on demande à Setsuna de nous remettre le virus pour nous tuer, et qu'on le détruise? demanda un peu brutalement Soma, Hallelujah perdant son sourire, surpris.

-… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Imagine qu'il croit qu'on veut se faire passer pour Marie ou Allelujah, et qu'il pense qu'on va le tuer quand on aura la fiole en main?

-… Quand même! Il n'irait pas…!

-Il a tué la copine de Lockon sous ses yeux, sans la moindre hésitation! Ce gamin a des couilles! renchérit Hall, Soma verdissant devant la remarque assez grivoise.

-Tu pourrais utiliser des termes moins vulgaires? Je trouve ça déplacé de parler des couilles d'un garçon qui n'est même pas majeur!

-Tu préfères qu'on parle des couilles de Lockon? De ceux de Ian? Ou des miennes?! demanda Hallelujah, Soma devenant rouge et hurlant presque pour répondre.

-Arrête de dire des âneries! C'est…! fit-elle, levant la main de son robot en poing pour le frapper, son moteur rencontrant le rocher dans sa manœuvre…

Hallelujah cessa de rire et se mit à devenir vert. Il n'eut le temps que de prendre la main du Archer, essayant de la tirer plus loin, avant que le rocher n'explose et les projette tout les deux dans le noir.

Hallelujah ressentit une douleur vive dans le dos. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit autour de lui une pièce sombre, des machines, des tubes…

Il était de retour dans le laboratoire de recherche pour les Super Humains. Il se douta toute suite que c'était un songe, un rêve… Ou l'enfer. Parce qu'avant, il était dans le Arios, dans l'espace…!

Il se leva, réalisant qu'il était seul et commença à se détendre. Le déclic d'une arme dans son dos lui donna des sueurs froides et il se tourna brusquement. Soma était derrière lui. À sa grande stupeur, elle portait les mêmes habits, cette sorte de costume blanc et pure que Marie avait, petite et quand elle était incapable de bouger, ne pouvant communiquer que par les Quantums Brainwaves. Elle pointait une arme invisible sur lui. Elle pressa la détente et le bruit du tir résonna, Hallelujah baissant les yeux et voyant qu'il était indemne. Il eut un feeling et se tourna en arrière de lui… Le miroir… Son reflet avait été brisé. Et Allelujah s'écroulait dans sa réflexion, toucher à la poitrine. Mort.

Hallelujah sentit la déroute, la peur et la colère le saisir. Comment était-ce possible? C'était lui, en contrôle…! Alors, comment son autre lui pouvait avoir été tué dans la réflexion de ce…

Il essaya de parler à Allelujah, mais le calme sourire de Soma confirma ses pires craintes.

-Tu es libre… Enfin! Tu vas pouvoir enfin faire ce que tu veux… Et tu n'as plus ce boulet sur le dos…!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?! s'étrangla Hallelujah, ses mains tremblantes, reculant, Soma s'avançant vers elle, prenant son menton avant de tourner sa tête vers sa gauche, vers le bas.

Il y avait un autre miroir. En bas, il avait été brisé, et au sol, Marie reposait, endormie… Du sang coulant de sa poitrine, à peine devinable dans les morceaux brisés… La bouche d'Hallelujah devint sèche, ses yeux se mirent à chauffer.

-Soma… Non… Par pitié, ne me dis pas que…! commença-t-il, Soma lui prenant délicatement le visage.

-C'était ce qu'il fallait faire… Nous n'aurions jamais pu vivre notre propre vie avec eux… Avec leurs amours… Ils nous auraient absorbé et nous auraient mis de côté… Tu t'imagines? Être libre seulement une soirée de semaine, c'est bien trop peu! Si je veux un métier… Une famille… Je n'aurais jamais pu avoir tout ça… Pas tant que je ne m'étais pas débarrasser de Marie… Et toi… Tu vas pouvoir faire ce qui te plaît le plus…!

Elle lui tendit son arme invisible mais Hallelujah recula jusque sur le miroir où reposait Allelujah.

-Non… NON! Je ne veux pas… Tuer n'est pas un plaisir! J'ai peut-être plaisir à massacrer… mais pas comme ça! Pas sans avoir comme devoir de nous protéger…! Je… Je ne veux pas être seul…!

-Oh…? C'est un peu tard…! Je les ai tués…! Il fallait me le dire avant, que tu aimais en réalité ton double…! Et il fallait me dire que tu ne détestais pas Marie…! Peu importe… Tu oublieras vite! N'as-tu pas oublié tous les meurtres que tu as faits? Est-ce que tu ne te fiches pas de mes sentiments, de mes peines? Allez, avoue… Tu ne cherches que ton propre plaisir!

Elle s'approcha et prit sa main, la colla sur sa cuisse, s'amusant en le voyant rougir.

-Tu me veux…! Et je sais que ce n'est que physique…! Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comme je hais les hommes dans ton genre…! Mais je préfère encore te laisser seul et abandonné plutôt que de te finir…

-Tu… Tu te trompes… Soma, ce n'est pas que physique, mon truc…! s'écria-t-il enfin, la saisissant par les épaules, la surprenant. Je ne voulais pas te le dire, de peur que tu nous fasses du mal par la suite, à moi et Allelujah… Mais qu'est-ce que je risque, maintenant?! Soma, avant que tu ne débloques complètement…!

«… Oui, avant que tu ne pètes un fusible, j'ai ressenti des sentiments si doux pour mon cœur que j'ai cru que j'allais imploser, de vivre un truc si tendre, si merveilleux… Et même si ça me faisait mal, de te voir, sans rien te dire, sans même espérer que tu puisses changer ton opinion de moi, je voulais rester avec toi… Te protéger… Te regarder avancer dans la vie… et…! »

-Euh… Hall? demanda Soma, dans son vaisseau, ayant réussi à entrer en rentrant un code spécial via le système radio, Hallelujah ouvrant les yeux, réalisant qu'il semblait avoir halluciné, espérant qu'il n'avait pas parlé à haute voix.

-Euh, quoi?! Tu… Tu n'as de fusil invisible?

-… Allons, tu rêvais! Ça n'existe pas, les fusils invisibles! Seulement dans les mauvais cartoons! répliqua-t-elle, Hall soupirant, Allelujah toussotant.

« La prochaine fois, résume-toi à dire « Je t'aime ». C'est beaucoup plus compréhensible pour l'élu de son cœur…! » lui chuchota-t-il, Hallelujah lui auriant bien décocher un coup de poing… s'il n'avait pas cette terrible douleur dans le dos.

-ARGH! Je… Mon dos…!

-Je crains que tu ailles eu des débris…! J'ai du remettre mon casque en vitesse, mais aussi incroyable que ça l'est, mon robot est en meilleur état que le tien! Je… Je suis désolée! Tout ça est de ma faute!

-… Non… Pas tout à fait…! Tu ne t'aurais pas tant excitée si je ne t'avais pas parlé de zizis…! commenta Hallelujah, pour détendre l'atmosphère et la faire déculpabiliser.

Elle réalisa que c'était bien vrai et elle lui décocha un direct, et malgré leur tenue spatiale, Hallelujah étouffa un crie, se mettant la main sur la joue.

-Aie…! Ah ha ha…! Soit je vais vraiment devoir surveiller ce que je dis… Soit tu vas devoir apprendre à gérer tes colères…! C'est vrai, si tu n'avais pas cherché à…! commença-t-il, faisant mine de sortir de son siège pour inspecter son mécha, avant de se figer, son visage tordu de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Mon dos…! Argh! Il y a… un truc…! Ça faisait mal, tantôt, mais là… C'est pas tenable!

-Attend! s'écria Marie, fermant la porte du cockpit, enlevant son casque, le coinçant entre ses cuisses, avant de lui demander d'enlever son costume.

-Euh… Si mon robot est percé…!

-Tu as perdu un bras… Mais nos Gundams sont trop résistant pour qu'une météorite les pourfende! Non, le choc a dut briser une partie de ta suit! Enlève-la, que je regarde ta blessure…! pria-t-elle, surprise qu'il ne lui obéisse pas.

Il avait encore des flashs de son rêve… Et des horribles pensées lui venaient en tête.

« Et si elle voulait me tuer? Et si elle n'avait pas tenté de le faire en bougeant pour faire exploser la roche? Non, attend, elle s'est mise en danger…! Est-ce qu'elle est folle, ou c'est moi qui deviens fou? » se demanda-t-il, Soma s'inquiétant de son silence.

-Si tu ne me fais pas confiance… Je comprendrais… Je peux demander à Marie de…! commença-t-elle, mais cette déception qui animait sa voix …!

-Non, c'est bon…! Fait-ça vite…! pria-t-il, enleva son casque, ouvrant son costume, glissant ses bras hors de la suit spatiale.

Soma rougit en le voyant relevé son T-shirt noir, découvrant un torse pâle musclé, ne semblant pas posséder le moindre défaut, sinon une légère maigreur.

« Soma, concentre-toi! » la pria Marie, la jeune fille s'en voulant de ses pensées frivole, se déplaçant pour voir dans son dos et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

-… Tu as une grosse balafre… et je crois que j'en ai trouver la cause…! expliqua-t-elle, exposant un crayon, l'embout taché de sanh, Hallelujah se rappelant de l'avoir mit dans sa poche, avant d'avoir été appelé en mission.

-J'étais en train de dessiner, c'est vrai! Aie! Ça explique tout! fit-il, plus du tout nerveux, Soma prenant la trousse de premier soin et passa un gaz sur la plaie, Hallelujah laissant échapper une plainte. Doucement…!

-Je suis désolé…! fit-elle, essuyant le sang avec des cotons prévus à cet effet, dans leurs trousses de survie, avant de lui mettre un gros pansement. Tu dessinais quoi, au juste?

-Toi…, répondit-il sans réfléchir, avant de pâlir.

-… Tu… Tu es assez doué… pour me dessiner de mémoires? demanda-t-elle, n'osant l'avouer, mais étant flattée qu'il la choisisse comme modèle.

-Ah… C'est… C'est juste que… Tu…! fit Hallelujah, balbutiant, Soma gênée en détournant les yeux.

-Tiens… Ça va tenir…! Tu peux… te rhabiller…! expliqua-t-elle, Hallelujah la regardant, soucieux, se demandant si c'était le bon moment, mais préféra se taire et remit son vêtement puis referma sa tenue spatial.

Mais pas encore le masque. Il voulait encore lui parler.

-Je voulais te dessiner… Pour trouver tes points faibles…!

« … C'est une super gourde! » pensa Hallelujah, Soma le dévisageant.

-… Pourquoi ça?

-Et ben… Tu me gifles tout le temps! Okay, je dis des conneries! Mais un de ses jours, tu sais, ça va royalement m'énerver! Et tu ne pourras pas t'échapper à un duel contre moi…! expliqua-t-il, Soma le regardant, songeuse.

-… Et me dessiner te permet de trouver où sont mes poings vitales? Une photo suffirait! répliqua-t-elle, froidement, Hallelujah grimaçant.

-Il y a aussi que… J'adore dessiné… Faire les croquis des Haros, c'était si marrant… Je voulais dessiner un modèle humain… et tu n'es pas que dangereuse… Tu es jolie…!

-… C'est la deuxième fois que tu me le dis… Tu n'es pas en très d'insinuer…! commença-t-elle, mais Tieria les rejoignant enfin.

-J'ignore pourquoi votre radio a tant d'interférence…! Mais je veux surtout savoir pourquoi vous avez fait exploser ce rock et risqué d'endommager vos vaisseaux!

-On va très bien, merci de ta sollicitude…! répliqua Hallelujah, alors que Soma remettait son casque, mal à l'aise, se doutant qu'ils allaient se faire sévèrement disputer.

-Revenez immédiatement au Ptolemayos pour faire votre contre rendu! ordonna Tieria, tapant du pied.

-À vos ordres, chef! fit le Super Soldat, leur communication s'éteignant.

Mais alors que Soma faisait mine de s'en aller, il la retint, la main sur son bras.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour les autres…! C'était une mission périlleuse! N'importe quelle fausse manœuvre aurait fait exploser le rocher! Je suis sûr que Miss Sumeragi serait juste contente de nous voir saint et sauf…!

-… Si tu le dis…! fit-elle, ne comprenant pas bien pourquoi elle était en colère.

Elle s'en voulait de s'être laissé influencer, mais aussi qu'il soit toujours là pour réparer ses gaffes, calmant les esprits avec son humour, sa patience… Ce qui la mettait le plus à l'envers, c'était que ce n'était pas Allelujah qui était si doux et intéressé avec elle, mais son autre personnalité…! Si elle n'aurait pas cru cela impossible, elle se serait dit qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Ils prirent les commandes de leurs vaisseaux, Hall récupérant le bras de son robot et ensemble, ils retournèrent au vaisseau mère.

Soma prit toutes les responsabilités de l'échec sur ses épaules, assurant qu'elle était la seule fautive, attendant une punition représentative de sa faute. Hallelujah voulu parler mais Sumeragi lui fit signe de se taire.

-… Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous travailler en coopération… Vous avez encore du mal à vous entendre…! Pour ce qui est de cette météorite, elle était hautement instable! Le moindre choc brutale l'aurait fait exploser! Ian m'a expliqué que si on avait eu davantage de temps, on aurait pu utiliser un câble pour le traîner sur une autre trajectoire, ce qui aurait été moins dangereux pour les pilotes. Je propose, puisque que l'erreur était très plausible d'arriver, que vous fassiez pour la prochaine semaine des missions de surveillance. Hallelujah et toi, Soma. Cela vous permettra de mieux travailler en équipe.

-C'est très aimable à vous, Miss Sumeragi! Et vous voulez peut-être qu'on vous amène une bouteille d'un bon cru, tant qu'on y est? demanda Hallelujah, la capitaine ignorant s'il était sérieux ou s'il farçait.

-Nous sommes en chemin pour rentrer dans l'atmosphère de la Terre… Des membres de l'armée pourrait sillonner les environs pour essayer de retrouver notre trace. Il ne faut pas oublier que nous sommes toujours considérer comme des ennemis public!

-Et oui, la beauté d'être des terroristes…! fit Lockon, hochant la tête, Setsuna étant là aussi, ne semblant pas comprendre son sarcasme.

-Alors, soyez à l'affut! Et si nous nous faisons trouver parce que vous n'étiez pas attentif et que vous vous disputiez pour encore des bagatelles… Je vous assure que je vous ferais mettre au brigue et que je trouverais par la suite des punitions telles que vous n'oseriez plus jamais vous moquer de mon autorité!

-On ne se moque pas de vous, Miss Sumeragi! répliqua Hallelujah, cette dernière lui jetant un regard furieux, le pilote à la double personnalité reculant, glissant ses mains dans les poches.

-Il en sera fait comme vous le voulez, capitaine…! assura Soma, hochant la tête, avant de s'en aller, Hallelujah restant dans la pièce, la regardant s'éloigner, l'air songeur.

Soma s'enferma dans sa chambre, furieuse contre elle-même. Sur un coup de tête, elle laissa le contrôle à Marie et se replia dans un coin de son esprit, l'âme en proie à des sentiments contradictoires.

-… Soma…? appela Marie, inquiète pour elle. Tu sais… Rien de grave ne s'est passé! Et je ne crois pas que Miss Sumeragi soit autant en colère qu'elle ne le laissait paraître…!

« Tais-toi…! Je n'ai pas d'excuses…! J'ai agit comme une imbécile…!

-C'est Hallelujah le plus imbécile! Parlez de…! De pénis en plein travail! fit Marie, rougissant, Soma se rappelant de nouveau la cause de la tumulte, rougissant, avant que les deux jeunes femmes partageant le même corps rire ensemble de la chose.

« C'était vraiment con de sa part… Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis toujours si fortement… Ça ne ressemble pas à ce que j'étais, quand…! »

-Quand tu as été formé pour un Super Soldat, tu n'as jamais appris à agir de pair avec les gens qui t'entouraient… Quand tu te fâches, à présent, tu as du mal à te contrôler…! Et surtout parce que tu sais qu'Hallelujah fait et dit des sottises, juste pour te perturber…! Mais tu sais au fond de toi que c'est un garçon profond et s'intéressant aux autres, respectueux et capable d'aimer…!

« Arrête ça! C'est vrai qu'Hallelujah n'est pas un total raté, il peut se montrer sensible, et tout… Mais il peut aussi faire le parfait imbécile, et je ne supporte pas ses propos totalement déplacés, ou pire, le voir faire le mal autour de lui! »

-Tu n'as qu'à le changer avec de bons sentiments…! suggéra Marie, ayant saisi la fin du rêve d'Hallelujah et sachant pertinemment qu'il cachait son affection pour son autre elle.

Mais Soma ignorait ça et ne pouvait se fier qu'à ce qu'elle voyait.

« Peux-tu être plus réaliste? On change quand on veut changer… ou encore quand on aime! Et il ne m'aime pas, ou bien pas comme tu le voudrais…! » répliqua Soma, Marie ne pouvant se résoudre à la tromper sur ses pensées, de peur qu'Hallelujah se fâche sur elle, Soma sentant un changement. « Tu as peur de quelque chose? Tu trembles! »

-Je… Je suis tellement désolée, Soma…! Un jour, tu comprendras…! fit Marie, se couchant sur son lit, pleurant dans son oreiller, souhaitant qu'Hallelujah cesse d'avoir peur et s'ouvre, pour que Soma cesse d'être sur la défensive et puisse elle aussi s'ouvrir à lui…


End file.
